Los Herederos Mágicos
by Lily Evans de Potter
Summary: -Cap 23- Harry descubre un secreto que le guardaron por cuatro años, ahora tendrá que descubrir razones por las cuales Voldemort decidió matarlo a el y no a Neville.-Continuación de “La Apuesta”-. REVIEWS! G
1. Capitulo 1: Un 31 de Julio Diferente

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_**Los herederos mágicos. **_

_Harry descubre un secreto que le guardaron por cuatro años, ahora tendrá que descubrir razones por las cuales Voldemort decidió matarlo a el y no a Neville. Continuación de "La Apuesta"_

_**Diclaimer: **_Este es un fic sobre Harry Potter, todo hasta el sexto libro ya pasó antes, es un universo alterno, no se como decirles, pero a lo que me refiero es que Harry ya sabe de los Horrocruxes todo, la única diferencia es que Sirius esta vivo, al igual que Dumbledore y Harry tiene 15 años, ¿si? Solo eso.

_**Capitulo 1: Un 31 de Julio diferente.**_

Harry se despertó y miro a su alrededor, su habitación en el numero cuatro de Privet Drive jamás había estado tan ordenada. Miro de reojo su baúl que estaba limpio y perfectamente ordenado, luego miro a su lechuza, que lo miraba expectante, como sabiendo exactamente que día era ese. Se incorporo y de dio cuenta que hasta se sentía diferente, quince años no llegaba solos. Miro el retrato al lado de su cama, donde sus padres felices lo miraban y danzaban felices.

Buenos días mamá y papá – Dijo el chico mirando la foto con cariño. Una lechuza que el conocía muy bien, color café algo despistada le picoteaba la ventana, el chico le abrió dando pasó a Pigwedon, la lechuza de su mejor amigo, Ron.

Le saco el paquete a la lechuza y lo abrió. Dentro había dos cartas, y una esfera cristalina, parecía un recordadero pero no lo era. Abrió primero la carta de Ron.

"_Harry:_

_¡Feliz Cumpleaños hermano! Bueno, solo para que lo sepas, te mando una carta de Dumbledore con instrucciones de tú traslado aquí hermano. Espero estés feliz y bueno, la esfera esa rara me la dio Dumbledore dice que tú entenderás (luego me cuentas) No podemos escribirte cartas porque están vigilando las lechuzas, así que Hermione dice que te diga feliz cumpleaños, y que te daremos tus regalos en nuestro encuentro. Bueno, tengo que ser breve._

_Adiós y feliz cumpleaños"_

¿En nuestro encuentro? Esa frase a Harry se le hacia extraña, decidió que hasta que no abriera la carta de Dumbledore no lo averiguaría, así que la abrió rápidamente.

"_Querido Harry:_

_ Feliz cumpleaños, espero este día sea de tú agrado. Seguramente te preguntes que es la esfera, es una esfera reconocedora de enemigos y amigos, si una persona grata para ti esta a tú lado, el humo se vuelve azul, y si es una persona que no te conviene se vuelve roja, te ayuda a ver quienes son tus amigos y quienes tus enemigos. Nadie podrá saber que es y te conviene no contárselo a nadie más que a Hermione y Ron, diles a todos que es una recordadora, ya que nadie los conoce, solo existen dos y los dos los invente yo y se los di a personas que sabia los iban a guardar bien. Respecto a tú traslado, será mañana temprano, solo debes estar listo, no respondas estas cartas es lo más seguro. Nos vemos Harry._

_Albus Dumbledore." _

Releyó el pergamino varias veces hasta que estuvo satisfecho, entonces miro la esfera que seguía cristalina, la giro en sus dedos y vio que en la esfera había algo grabado, la acerco a su cara y leyó: _"Que tus amigos sean identificados y tus enemigos perdidos"_ y más abajo otra algo rara _"ro maled aicne topal"_ El chico releyó la ultima frase varias veces… ¿Ro maled aicne topal? Era algo extraño, seguramente seria alguno de esos idiomas, como elfico o algo así. En ese momento el humo dentro de la esfera apareció de color rojo, el chico miro a su lado, pero no había nadie, entonces escucho que alguien le tocaba la puerta.

¡A DESAYUNAR CHICO! – Le gritaba su tío Vernon, ahora entendía. Guardo la esfera en su baúl y se cambio lentamente, no tenía ganas de bajar a desayunar. Una vez abajo se sentó en su lugar de siempre, en la mesa de la cocina solo. Comenzó a comer tranquilo…

El día siguiente parecía no llegar, se levanto ansioso, feliz de poder salir de allí. Salio por la puerta y entro en el baño. Se dio una larga y feliz ducha y cuando creyó estar listo se cambio tranquilo, se puso unos pantalones muggles, y una remera blanca. En ese momento el grito de su tío lo saco de sus casillas, bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo.

Chico, nos vamos.

¿A dónde? – Pregunto extrañado.

Eso no te importa, no quemes la casa – Dijo.

No te preocupes, me voy a ir.

¿A dónde? – Pregunto Dudley.

Me voy, a pasar mis vacaciones con alguien que considere que sirvo para algo más que consumir espacio – Dijo el chico en tono hiriente.

Yo creo que haces más que eso. Tú me salvaste de esas… cosas – Dijo hablando de los dementotes **(N/A: Recuerden, que todo eso ya pasó)**

Gracias Dud.

Nos vamos – Dijo su tío arrastrando a su familia fuera de allí. Harry miro a su alrededor, la casa vacía, pero con todos los electrodomésticos le hacia acordar a cuando era más chico y cuando los Dursley se iban el podía ver tele. Escucho un ruido en la cocina y alzo la varita, y se dirigió a la cocina.

_¡Expelliarmus!_ – Su varita salio volando de él, entonces lo vio, el que le había sacado la varita era Remus Lupin – Lo siento, pero no quería que lastimaras a nadie, necesitamos a todos coherentes para trasladarte – Dijo tendiéndole la varita de nuevo.

Hola Harry – Dijo Nymphadora Tonks, se acerco y lo saludo - ¿Cómo estas?

Bien – Ahora la chica del cabello tonalidad chicle miraba la cocina.

Me acuerdo de este lugar, con todos cachivaches muggles.

Nymphadora no toques nada – Le dijo Alastor Moody.

No me digas Nymphadora – Dijo molesta y su pelo rosa chicle tomo una tonalidad fuego, para luego volver a su color.

Hola Harry – Dijo entonces Kingsley, el mago alto de piel morena, Harry lo saludo con un gesto de cabeza.

¿Dónde vamos? – Pregunto.

Al cuartel de la Orden.

¿Vamos a la casa de Sirius?

Shhh – Todos lo callaron en seguida.

Aquí no es problema que lo digas – Le dijo Lupin – Pero si lo dices afuera, mejor vamos nos.

¿Y mí baúl? – Pregunto el chico algo consternado.

Ah si, si, si, si, si, si, si, si – Dijo Tonks – Dime que es que yo lo llevare. – Subieron arriba y bajaron con la jaula de Hedwig, su baúl y su saeta de fuego. Salieron al jardín y allí había unos thearstels gigantes, un hipogrifo y escobas.

Harry, viajaremos así porque es más cómodo, ¿estas listo? – El asintió, entonces ojo loco prosiguió. – Harry tú iras con Tonks en un Thearstels, Lupin tomaras puesto en el otro thearstels, yo iré en el hipogrifo, y tú Kingsley por último en escoba. Tardaron unos diez minutos acomodándose, pero una vez que lo hicieron ojo loco volvió a preguntar.

¿Todos listos?

Si – Dijo Tonks, seguida por Lupin y Kingsley.

Ya

Grito ojo loco, tomaron vuelo y Harry se inclino un poco para ver la casa de los Dursley, que se iba haciendo más pequeña hasta que se convirtió en un pequeño punto. Él iba atrás agarrado de Tonks, así que se tuvo que sujetar fuerte cuando quiso mirar hacia atrás. Su baúl iba colgando de la panza del thearstels, y Hedwig iba colgada del baúl, la lechuza se revolvía inquieta, quería volar. Miro a su alrededor, todo parecía tranquilo.

SUJETATE – Le dijo Tonks, el hizo caso. Entonces sintió que todo daba vueltas miro a sus costados y efectivamente el paisaje daba vueltas. Cerro los ojos por el azote del viento, y cuando los volvió abrir pudo comprobar que el paisaje se volvía a hacer una imagen, pudo ver que no estaba más en Little Whithing, ahora estaba en donde unas casas eran grandes, de varios pisos y donde dos casas, una del numero 11, y otra con el numero 13 estaban pulcras y limpias. – Puedes bajar – Le anuncio Tonks, y se dio cuenta que seguía agarrada de su cintura, se puso colorado y se bajo.

Gracias le dijo – La chica le guiño un ojo.

Cuando quieras.

Bueno, bienvenido – Le dijo Remus.

Número 12 de Grimmauld Place – Dijo ojo loco, entonces de la 11 y la 13 comenzó a aparecer otra casa, mucho más ancestral, y vieja. De a poco las ventanas y sus rejas tomaban lugar, cuando la casa estuvo lista, y frente a sus ojos, se dirigieron a la puerta. Una vez adentro vio ese horrible paragüero de pata de monstruo, Tonks lo miro sonriente y cuando se dio vuelta se choco contra el paragüero.

Por las barbas de Merlín – Exclamo furiosa, Harry rió suavemente, entonces los miembros de la Orden del Fénix (Kingsley, Ojo loco, Tonks y Lupin) Se le adelantaron en la marcha y entraron a la cocina. Allí al parecer hablaban, Harry paro la oreja.

Pero es solo un niño – Se escucho la voz de la señora Weasley, siempre velando por su bien.

No es tú hijo – Dijo Sirius, su inconfundible voz.

No otra vez – Dijo ahora Dumbledore – No volveremos a empezar con esto de nuevo, es el año que Harry sabría… – Pero se callo, lo habían visto, la señora Weasley apareció en la puerta.

Harry querido – Dijo abrazándolo y cerrando la puerta tras ella. – Los chicos están arriba, ve – Dijo, el obedeció y subió.

Miro las paredes, había algo diferente. Había una foto, que no tenía nada que ver con los Black. Se acerco en ella había cuatro personas, de las cuales tres reconoció en seguida. Allí estaba su padre, junto con su madre, ambos muy jóvenes riendo escondidos tras una planta y reían, mientras que su madre tiraba una bola de nieve al otro par. En el otro par estaba su padrino, riendo con fuerza junto con una chica que no conocía, lo único que veía era su cabellera negra y larga. Sirius reía y luego devolvía la bola de nieve a su madre. Acerco la yema de sus dedos a la foto y la toco con cariño. Una lagrima se escapo. Siguió subiendo, cuando llego arriba e iba a abrir la puerta alguien lo tiro hacia adentro y se fundió con el en un abrazo, era Hermione. Se fundió en ella con el abrazo.

¡Pensamos que volverías lastimado o algo peor! – Dijo en lágrimas.

Pero estoy bien – Dijo entonces Harry, Ron se acerco a él y también lo abrazo.

Pero no lo sabíamos – Entonces se escucho un crack.

Déjense de cursilaridades y vamos a escuchar – Los gemelos Weasley mostraron un par de orejas extensibles. Se pusieron en la escalera y bajaron una.

Espero tú gato no venga esta vez – Dijo molesto Ron.

No, esta en la habitación – Dijo Hermione.

Silencio – Anuncio Fred entonces la voz de Sirius hizo presencia.

"_¡Tiene que saberlo! Es parte de su pasado y solo así sabrá cual es su futuro" "No importa, sigue siendo un niño, ¿No pueden esperar dos años más a que sea mayor de edad?"_ esa era la señora Weasley _"Siento decirte Molly, que si esperamos dos años, ella vuelva a desaparecer"_ Dumbledore "_Creo que deberíamos empezar en las vacaciones, porque cuando este en el colegio será muy peligroso"_ Dumbledore de nuevo. _"Yo lo llamo"_ Ese era Sirius y se escucharon pasos, los gemelos con un movimiento de varita hicieron desaparecer las orejas, y ellos desaparecieron.

¡Vayan a su cuarto! – Fue lo último que dijeron, los chicos corrieron y entraron a su cuarto, ron se tiro sobre su cama como si estuviera leyendo un libro de Quidicht, Hermione agarro a Crokshands y comenzó a acariciarlo, mientras que Harry abrió la jaula de Hedwig. En ese momento Sirius abrió l puerta, Harry se dio vuelta y sonrió.

Sirius – Dijo corriendo y fundiéndose en un abrazo con el.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, FRED, GEORGE – Dijo una vez que terminaron en abrazo y gritando los nombres de los gemelos que con un crack se hicieron visibles en la habitación. – Queremos hablar con ustedes – Y les hizo un gesto de que salieran de la habitación, salieron y se internaron en la cocina, allí estaban los que habían trasladado a Harry, pero también estaba El señor y la señora Weasley, Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour recién casados, Charly Weasley, Oliver Wood, Severus Snape, que lo miraba como siempre con algo de odio, algunos otros magos que no reconocía y en la punta Albus Dumbledore.

Que solo queden los implicados – Dijo entonces Dumbledore, y todos salieron, menos Remus, Sirius, los señores Weasley, ellos y Dumbledore.

Harry, te tenemos una tarea – Dijo Sirius.

¿A mí?

Si, a ti – Dijo Dumbledore – A ti, la señorita Granger, y los tres señores Weasley y… - Entonces por la puerta apareció Ginny siendo empujada por su hermano Charly, Harry la miro jamás la había visto tan hermosa, esta se sonrojo al ser mirada por todos y se sentó al lado de su madre – Y la señorita Weasley. – El silencio se hizo notar, entonces Sirius salio y apareció con un pensadero plateado, el mismo que siempre había estado en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Harry, tienes que indagar en tú pasado para poder ir hacia el fututo – Dijo Remus.

¿De que hablan? – Dijo Hermione confundida.

Hablamos de que tiene que saber quien eran sus padres, tiene que averiguar cosas antes de que empiece este año en Hogwarts, cosas que no podemos decirte, y necesitamos que ellos – Dijo Sirius señalando a los demás – También lo sepan para cuando estén en Hogwarts te ayuden.

No, no voy a permitir – Empezó Harry pero Ron lo cayó.

Yo estoy adentro – Dijo el chico poniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry en forma de apoyo.

Yo también – Dijo Hermione.

Igual yo – Dijo tímidamente Ginny, Harry la miro embobado, estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Entonces todas las miradas se centraron en los gemelos.

¿Va a ser difícil? – Pregunto Fred.

Si – Dijo Dumbledore con sinceridad.

¿Peligroso? – Dijo George.

Algo – Dijo Remus.

Entonces, ¡Estamos dentro! – Exclamaron juntos provocando las risas de los demás…

**Al fin eh, gracias por sus reviews en La Apuesta… Esto es**

**Travesura Realizada**


	2. Capitulo 2: Una Historia de amor

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas **

_**Los herederos mágicos. **_

_Harry descubre un secreto que le guardaron por cuatro años, ahora tendrá que descubrir razones por las cuales Voldemort decidió matarlo a el y no a Neville. Continuación de "La Apuesta"_

_**Diclaimer: **_Este es un fic sobre Harry Potter, todo hasta el sexto libro ya pasó antes, es un universo alterno, no se como decirles, pero a lo que me refiero es que Harry ya sabe de los Horrocruxes todo, la única diferencia es que Sirius esta vivo, al igual que Dumbledore y Harry tiene 15 años, ¿si? Solo eso.

**Aquí estoy de vuelta, agradezco reviews:**

**Gracias a:**

_**J0r.**_

_**Blue Ewilan Camille**_

_**monse evans**_

_**MAGGIEHP**_

_**Pau0072**_

**Respondo Reviews Anónimos:**

_**Elsa:**_** Bueno, primero que nada me alegro que te guste la continuación y que encima te gusten todos mis fics, eso es muy halagador, y si la verdad estoy teniendo dificultades no solo para actualizar este fic sino todos mis fics, ya que estoy con el colegio y como es la primera semana pos no tengo mucho tiempo. ¡Besos y muchas gracias!**

_**Sombra gris:**_** Jajaja, espero que así lo sea sino el fic no tendrá gracia :P, bueno respecto a lo que me pediste pos ya hablamos por msn, ¿No es así? Muchas gracias por tú review. **

**Ahora. Capituló: **

_**Capitulo 2: Una historia de amor.**_

Entonces esta decidido – Exclamo feliz Dumbledore, y con un movimiento de varita centro el pensadero en medio de la mesa – Tendrán que recorrer los pensamientos juntos, todos los días deben reunirse y empezar, necesitan estar despiertos y luego analizar todo. Más adelante más cosas se le serán asignadas, y empezaran ahora, en la hora que les queda antes de ir a cenar – Entonces el pensadero desapareció. – Se les otorgo una habitación especial, vayan, Sirius muéstrales el camino – Todos se pararon, Harry le sonrió al director que también le sonrió. Entonces todos salieron tras Sirius, menos los señores Weasley que se quedaron en la cocina. Harry se apuro por llegar al lado de Sirius.

Sirius, Sirius – Le dijo, este lo miro – En esta foto, ¿Quién es la muchacha del cabello negro? – Dijo señalando la foto que antes había estado mirando.

Bueno… este… yo… no puedo decirte, lo siento Harry – Entonces se detuvieron fuente a una habitación del primer piso, su padrino abrió la puerta, y la habitación estaba oscuras, lo único que se veía era el pensadero y un armario donde había muchas botellitas con liquido plateado. – Están ordenadas por como tienen que verlas, aquí tienen – Dijo tendiéndoles la botella, para luego salir de la habitación, todos se miraron.

¿Cuánto más rápido mejor, no? – Dijo Harry – ¿Alguien no sabe usar un pensadero? – Pregunto el, y cuando vio que todas las manos se alzaban menos la de él, vio un problema. – Bueno es muy sencillo, cuando yo vierta el liquido se inclinan sobre el pensadero, ¿Está bien? –

Todos asintieron. El chico vertió el liquido y todos se inclinaros, _**la habitación comenzó**_ _**a dar vueltas y cayeron en Hogwarts, al lado de un Harry con ojos almendra.**_

**¡Harry es tú padre! – Dijo Hermione señalándolo**_, parecía que no tenía más de once años, a su lado estaban Sirius, Remus y Petter, los cuatro bajo un árbol frente al lago. Cada uno hacia lo suyo, Remus leía, mientras que Sirius tiraba piedras al lago, Petter dormía apoyado contra la corteza del árbol y James miraba a una niña pelirroja que reía junto con una castaña._

**Es mí madre – Dijo señalando**_ a la niña que su padre miraba._

_Evans es tan linda – Dijo entonces James, y todos que habían estado hablando se callaron. _

_James, ya estoy algo cansado de oírte decir eso – Dijo un Sirius mucho más pequeño, un cabello era corto, sus ojos grises brillaban de inocencia, y era mucho más pequeño._

_Lo se, pero es que lo es, es perfecta – Entonces vio como un niño de pelo grasiento se acercaba a la pequeña niña, y esta le sonreía feliz. – Lo que no entiendo es que hace con Quejicus – Dijo molesto._

_Déjalos, son amigos – Era la primera vez que escuchaban la voz de Remus, que ni siquiera había levantado la vista de su libro._

_¿Amigos, con Quejicus? No creo, la debe de haber hechizado – Dijo Sirius._

_Son amigos desde antes de Hogwarts, Lily me lo comento – Dijo Remus._

_No entiendo, como es que tú y Lily se hicieron amigos – Dijo James sentándose frente a Remus con cara algo decepcionada._

_La ayude con su baúl, mientras ustedes se pegaban con Quejicus – Dijo el levantando su mirada por primera vez que tenía algo reprobatorio en ella._

_Ah bueno… - _

_**Ese recuerdo desapareció, y otro donde su padre caminaba tranquilo por unos pasillos mirando las ventanas aprecio, todos cayeron en el piso.**_

**No sabia que los recuerdos eran tan brutos – Dijo Fred parándose**

**Cállense – Dijo Hermione, señalando**_ a una niña morocha que venia corriendo a donde estaba James, su pelo negro hasta la cadera, y sus ojos turquesas le daban un toque de inocencia, y era alta, pero Harry vio que llevaba un libro de Transformaciones de primer año, por lo que supuso era de primero._

_James – Dijo la niña, el aludido se dio vuelta y le sonrió._

_Sab – Dijo - ¿Me buscabas? – pregunto._

_Sip, te busca McGonagall, ¿En que problema te mestiste ahora? – El chico se sorprendió._

_En ninguno – Dijo antes de salir corriendo, la chica se apoyo contra una pared entonces Lily apareció._

_Hola Sabri, ¿Encontraste a James? – Pregunto ella calmada._

_Si, en realidad si, pero bueno, ¿Y Sally? – Pregunto mirando a varios lados._

_En la biblioteca, estudiando con Remus – la niña morocha miro a su amiga pelirroja._

_¿En serio? Para mí que le gusta._

_Si, seguro, pero los dos son muy ciegos…_

_**De nuevo todo se movió y aparecieron en los patios, hacia calor, James molestaba a unos alumnos de primero se Slytheryn, en eso apareció Lily…**_

_¡Potter! Déjalos en paz – Grito moviendo su varita, entonces Jame pareció dejar a los alumnos irse y se acerco donde estaba Lily y la tomo de la cintura._

_Ya sabes que mueres por mí - ¡Plaf! Lily le había pegado una cachetada y James la había soltado._

_Potter, te recomiendo no me toques – Dijo molesta._

_¿Por qué no? Yo quiero terminar como ellos – Todos dirigieron su mirada a donde señalaban, una niña de segundo pelirroja de rulos, se besaba con otro también pelirroja._

_¿Cómo Arthur y Molly? – Los chicos Weasley se miraron con una sonrisa, ¡Eran sus padres! _

_Claro, para mí se casan y tienen muchos hijos y así quiero que pase contigo – Dijo tomándola de la cintura nuevamente y esta vez le pego un rodillazo en sus partes nobles._

_Y la próxima Potter, te hechizo __**– Dijo antes de desaparecer. **_

Entonces salieron expulsados del pensadero, hacia atrás y cayeron en golpes secos, Harry cayó contra una pared y se golpeó la cabeza, Ron callo sobre el piso y sobre el Hermione, ambos se sonrojaron. Fred y George cayeron contra la pared opuesta a Harry y sobre ella cayó Ginny.

Hora de almorzar – Dijo la señora Weasley entrando en la habitación, desde la puerta.

Mamá – Dijo Fred divertido y comenzando a reír.

¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto su madre extraña.

¿Tú y papá se daban el lote en un árbol desde pequeños? – Dijo divertida Ginny largándose a reír, acompañados de los demás en la habitación, la señora Weasley se volvió pálida de un tirón y salio de allí.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Se sentaron en la mesa divertidos, Ginny no podía parar de reír cuando su madre le acercaba la comida o algo así, y la señora Weasley estaba evidentemente avergonzada.

Sirius se acerco a Harry.

¿Qué pasó? – Pregunto señalando donde Fred le decía algo a su madre y esta avergonzada y enojaba le pegaba con una cuchara en la cabeza.

Descubrimos que el señor y la señora Weasley eran cariñosos cuando eran pequeños – Sirius rió.

Ya recuerdo.

Luego de almorzar se volvieron a reunir en la habitación.

Lumos – Dijo Hermione y ilumino las caras de todos. – Analicemos lo que vimos.

No hay mucho que analizar – Dijo Ron – Solo que la mamá de Harry no se llevaba con el padre, que era amiga de Snape.

¡Eso! Que extraño… Porque el te odia Harry – Dijo Fred – Sin ofender.

No me ofende, pero recuerden el odiaba a mí padre no a mí madre y yo soy más parecido a el que a ella – Dijo Harry.

También descubrimos que nuestros padres eran calientes – Dijo George divertido.

Mejor sigamos – Dijo Hermione sacando la siguiente botellita y vertiéndola…

Todo dio vuelta y pronto no estaban más en Grimmauld Place, _**estaban en Hogwarts, cayeron con brusquedad al lado de la misma chica morocha, la observaron era más grande, un año más grande. Tenía doce años y sus ojos no eran turquesas ahora eran azules oscuros. Estaba tirada en su cama y tenía lágrimas en los ojos, todo vibraba a su lado…**_

**¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Pregunto Hermione alarmada**

**No se, todo vibra – Dijo Ron viendo un baúl que se movía con brusquedad**_. Se escucharon golpes en la puerta._

_¡SABRINA ABRE! – Se escucho_**, Fred traspaso su cabeza por la puerta**

**Es tú madre Harry – Dijo del otro lado Fred – Y es muy bonita.**

_Vete Lily, déjame sola – Decía la chica morocha, los chicos se sentaron a su alrededor._

_No me dejas más salida ¡POTTER! – Grito la madre de Harry._

_¡NO, A JAMES NO! – Gritaba la chica morocha._

_¿Qué pasa Evans? ¿No vives sin mí? – Se escucho el grito de su padre, _**Harry rodeo los ojos no podía ser tan egocéntrico.**

_¡ES SABRINA! – Entonces se escucho alguien que trataba de subir las escaleras - ¡ESPERA NOO, YO TE AYUDO!_

**¿Fred que pasa? – Pregunto Hermione.**

**Tú madre le esta dando la mano a tú padre y entonces el tobogán se vuelve escalera – Dijo asombrado.**

_Sabrina ábreme – Se escucho que decía su padre._

_Vete James, quiero estar sola._

_O me abres o derrumbo la puerta – La morocha se tranquilizo y todo dejo de vibrar, agarro su varita y con un leve movimiento abrió, pronto su padre entro y la abrazo._

_Sabri, bebe, ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto acariciándole el pelo con amor. La morocha miro a Lily y acto seguido James también lo hizo - ¿nos das privacidad Evans, por favor? – Pregunto, la chica sonrió levemente y salio, entonces James hizo unos movimientos de varita._

**¿Qué hace? – Le pregunto Ron a Hermione.**

**Tú deberías saber mejor que yo, esta realizando el hechizo muffiato. – Dijo ella.**

_¿Qué pasa Sabri? Y no me vengas con excusas – Dijo el, se lo notaba realmente preocupado. _

_Es que, mira – Entonces se arremango el pantalón del pijama que tenía puesto, en su pierna derecha, en su muslo tenía una horrible mancha negra, al verla la chica lloro con más fuerza y todo comenzó a vibrar de nuevo. Entonces James al darse cuenta la volvió a abrazar._

_Tranquila, Sabri, escúchame, tienes que calmarte – Dijo, la chica pareció tranquilizarse porque todo dejaba de vibrar. - ¿Cuándo pasó? – Pregunto preocupado._

_Anteayer, mientras dormía, sentí el mismo dolor y cuando me mire… - Pero no pudo seguir se largo a llorar con fuerza, dejo escapar un grito y una cama se incendio._

_Demonios – Dijo James, pero con su varita llego a apagar la cama, la chica se tranquilizo y miro al chico._

_Lo siento tanto James, de verdad – Dijo ella, su padre le seco las lágrimas con cuidado._

_No pasa nada, me enseñaron hoy el hechizo de agua – Dijo el – Te amo sabri…_

**Eso es todo por hoy, ya se los dejo con intriga, pero bueno.**

**¿Qué pensara Harry?**

**¡Déjame un review! Y podrás averiguar eso en el próximo capituló de "Los herederos mágicos" Por ahora esto fue.**

**Travesura Realizada **


	3. Capitulo 3: Un pasado nubloso

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_**Los herederos mágicos. **_

_Harry descubre un secreto que le guardaron por cuatro años, ahora tendrá que descubrir razones por las cuales Voldemort decidió matarlo a el y no a Neville. Continuación de "La Apuesta"_

_**Diclaimer: **_Este es un fic sobre Harry Potter, todo hasta el sexto libro ya pasó antes, es un universo alterno, no se como decirles, pero a lo que me refiero es que Harry ya sabe de los Horrocruxes todo, la única diferencia es que Sirius esta vivo, al igual que Dumbledore y Harry tiene 15 años¿si? Solo eso.

_**Importante:**_ Por cuestiones de tiempo, estudio, etc. Etc. etc. No voy a agradecer los reviews por acá y no voy a poder responder reviews anónimos, así que si hay algo que quieren saber o quieren saber que pienso de su review, mándenme un email, o agréguenme al msn, pueden encontrar mí cuenta en mí profile.

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

_**Capitulo 3: Un pasado nubloso.**_

_Te amo Sabri – Dijo James mirándola a los ojos, Harry se quedo estático._

_Yo también te amo James – Dijo ella._

_Necesitas contarle a Dumbledore – Dijo el._

_No, no puedo, no quiero – Dijo ella volviendo a llorar y entonces se escucho un trueno y afuera empezó a llover… _

_Tienes que ser fuerte, si no le decimos será peor – El recuerdo se desvaneció._

_**Y en otro estaba la misma chica pero en la enfermería, lugar que Harry conocía muy bien. La misma chica morocha de antes estaba en una cama de la enfermería y a su lado su padre la miraba**__** Estaba muy pálida y apenas respiraba, entonces entro un Dumbledore mucho más joven, vestido en su típica túnica color azul marino…**_

_James – Le dijo con aprecio._

_Profesor, tiene que hacer algo – Dijo el desesperado parándose de la silla donde estaba…_

_James – Dijo haciéndole un gesto de que se sentara – La herida esta muy avanzada, ella dejo de tomar las medicinas._

_¡Eso es imposible ella jamás lo olvida! Debía estar bajo mucho estrés – Dijo el chico mirando a la muchacha que cada vez estaba más pálida – Debe haber algo que pueda hacer._

_Lo único que nos queda, es que tú nos ayudes – El la miro perplejo._

_¿Yo? Si yo… No se nada, mejor díganle a Lily, ella es más inteligente_

_No queremos tus habilidades – Le explico Dumbledore – Queremos que combatas junto con Sabrina¿Estas dispuesto? – El chico miro a la muchacha y volvió a su lado._

_Si… - Entonces de la varita de Dumbledore salio un rayo azul y James desapareció._

**¿Qué pasó? – Pregunto Hermione confundida.**

**No se – Dijo Harry.**

_¡SABRINA! – El grito lo reconoció en seguida, era su madre…_

_Señorita Evans, le aconsejo guarde la compostura – Le dijo Dumbledore. _

_¿Qué es lo que tiene? – Pregunto Lily._

_Tiene un catarro muy importante – Dijo el anciano. _

_¿Pero como? Si apenas estamos en Octubre – Dijo ella sorprendida._

_Es un catarro mágico, es difícil de curar y sus provocantes no son los mismos, debería investigar sobre el señorita Evans – Entonces entraron corriendo Remus, seguido de una muchacha de rulos castaña, y Sirius._

_¿está bien? – Pregunto su padrino sentándose donde antes había estado James._

_Sabri – Dijo la chica castaña llorando, y siendo abrazada por el licántropo. _

_Esta bien, le recomiendo señoritas Bosch y Evans vayan a su próxima clase – Las chicas lo miraron suplicantes – Vayan. – Las dos chicas salieron rezongando pero se fueron. _

_El señor Potter va a aparecer en la habitación, no le hagan preguntas solo ayúdenlo, puede llegar muy maltrecho – Dijo antes de salir Dumbledore. Se quedaron mirando a Sabrina, Remus se sentó enfrente a Sirius y lo miraba directamente a él, vio como de apoco le caían algunas lágrimas…_

_¿Sirius que…? _

_La amo, no solo me gusta, la amo, pensaba que solo me gustaba pero la amo… No puedo, no puedo hacerle esto a James – Dijo entonces el chico secándose las lágrimas con impotencia. _

_Sirius… - Pero no pudo seguir, en ese momento al lado de Remus apareció James, algo maltrecho y pálido-_

_¡¿James estás bien?! – Pregunto Sirius parándose y yendo para ayudar a Remus a mantener a James parado._

_Hay… reacción… miren – Dijo señalando a Sabrina que ahora respiraba más sonoramente, e incluso algo de color le volvía a la cara._

_Tenemos que acostarte en una cama – Dijo Sirius ayudando a acostar a su amigo en otra cama. _

_**El recuerdo volvió a desvanecerse y aparecieron la misma chica, con el padre de Harry. La chica parecía estar muy débil y era ayudada por James. Pronto llegaron frente a la gárgola de fénix del despacho del director…**_

_Grageas de todos los sabores – Dijo James y la gárgola comenzó a correrse, ambos subieron. Llegaron a la puerta y su padre toco. _

_Adelante – Se escucho. Entraron y James ayudo a Sabrina a sentarse en una silla._

_Señor Potter, puede dejarnos solos, gracias – Dijo el director, entonces el sonrió de costado._

_Te espero afuera – Le dijo antes de salir. _

_Sabrina… - Dijo el director mirando por arriba de sus anteojos, _**Harry miro la oficina era la misma, se acomodaron lo mejor que pudieron para ver a los dos**_. - ¿Por qué dejaste de tomar las medicinas? – La chico miro hacia abajo._

_El dolor… no se iba, solo se intensificaba, y por un momento me puse a pensar, cuanto dependo de James, cuanto le estoy arruinando la vida, siempre estando pendiente de mí… Por un momento pensé "¿Y no seria mejor si yo no estuviera? Claro sufriría, pero lo estaría liberando, le estaría dando la chance de una vida normal" – La chica estaba llorando, varias lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. _

_¿Qué te hizo volver? – Pregunto curioso Dumbledore._

_Cuando estaba debatiéndome, estaba a punto de rendirme, de decir basta, entonces apareció James. Comenzó a decirme muchísimas cosas, que me amaba que el siempre estaría conmigo, entonces comenzó a luchar junto conmigo y lo lastimaron, mucho pero el estaba allí, y me di cuenta que por más de que tratara de alejarlo el siempre estaría conmigo. – La chica levanto la mirada vidriosa – Entonces me di cuenta, que a pesar de todo, yo lo amo. El… es el único que me entiende. _

_Espero esto no la haga cometer el mismo error – Ella negó – Bueno, puede retirarse – El director blandió su varita y la puerta se abrió donde James esperaba pacientemente sentado. Este la ayudo a pararse, cuando salieron James la miro._

_¿Por qué no las tomaste¿Te olvidaste verdad? – Pregunto confiado, como si el ya supiera la respuesta._

_Si, me olvide, estaba bajo mucho estrés y bueno, simplemente me olvide, lo siento – Dijo ella, estaba arrepentida. _

_No pasa nada, se que no lo hiciste apropósito._

Entonces salieron expulsados fuera del pensadero, de nuevo cayeron con brusquedad en el piso.

¡Los pensamientos son muy brutos! – Se quejo Ginny levantándose y masajeándose el trasero que había sufrido el golpe de la caída.

Si señorita Weasley lo son – Todos miraron a la puerta donde Dumbledore los miraba expectantes. - ¿Saben porque? – Todos negaron con la cabeza, menos Hermione – Señorita Granger – Dijo indicándole que contestara.

Es que cuando el pensamiento no es de uno, y no es de alguien que haya querido dar los pensamientos o los haya dado a regañadientes esta persona hace que sus pensamientos sean rudos, al contrario de si una persona los entrega voluntariamente – Dijo la chica.

Exacto, el trato de un pensamiento es depende a la energía que la persona le da a ese pensamiento, si yo enojado doy uno, este va a tratarlos mal. – Dijo el hombre, todos se miraron asombrados – Bueno¿Tienen algo que no saben que es? – Todos se miraron, no habían analizado nada, pero como siempre Hermione levanto la mano

Lo del catarro mágico y ese chico que desapareció.

Exacto, si estuviéramos en Hogwarts le daría puntos señorita Granger – Hermione se sonrojo. – Entonces tienen otra misión. En el tercer piso hay una biblioteca gigante, ustedes – Dijo señalando a Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos – Serán los encargados de buscar respuestas sobre esas dudas, y ustedes – Dijo señalando a Harry y Ron – Tienen esta tarea – Dijo sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña caja, se la pasó a Ron que la agarro confiado como si su tarea fuera sencillísima entonces Dumbledore agrando la caja y Ron casi se cape del peso, tuvo que agarrarla con las dos manos – Tienen que investigar todo lo de la caja y lamento decirles, no volverán al pensadero hasta que lo hayan resuelto, cuando tengan las respuestas la puerta se abrera – Entonces los saco a todos y hizo un hechizo en la puerta, les sonrió y bajo silbando.

Mejor empecemos – Dijo Hermione.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Entraron en la biblioteca, que estaba bastante limpia. Las estanterías llegaban hasta el techo que era muy alto, había escaleras kilométricas para llegar hasta arriba de todo, las cuatro paredes eran estanterías, incluso donde estaba la puerta, que al entrar se volvía a transformar en estantería y un libro verde claro que era el que resaltaba decía "picaporte" en el centro había una mesa larga llena de sillas, y más allá una pequeña mesa de te con sillones, donde habían plumas y tinteros. Todo estaba iluminado por una ventana, que estaba del lado opuesto a donde estaba la puerta y era la única parte de pared donde no había estanterías.

Mejor empecemos – Dijo Hermione – Ustedes dos – Dijo señalando a Ron y Harry – Siéntense y revisen lo que tiene la caja, tal vez nos ayude con la búsqueda del libro, y nosotros – Dijo refiriéndose a ella, Ginny y los gemelos – Busquen cada uno en una pared – Se dividieron y se subieron cada uno a una escalera (una por pared)

¿Qué buscamos exactamente? – Pregunto Fred.

Primero el catarro mágico, es seguro que eso nos llevara a lo siguiente – Harry y Ron se miraron y se sentaron en la mesa. Miraron dentro de la caja, tenía un hechizo para hacerla más grande dentro.

No vamos a terminar más – Dijo Ron algo molesto.

Mejor empecemos – Harry estiro la mano adentro y lo primero que saco fue una caja verde. La miro, extrañado. Ron le saco la tapa y se encontraron con un colgante de oro blanco, con un corazón de una piedra azul oscura, lo dieron vuelta atrás decía "Hermanos por siempre"

¿Hermanos por siempre? – Pregunto extraño Ron. Harry se encogió de hombros y dejo el colgante de lado. Volvió a meter la mano y lo siguiente que saco fue una pequeña caja. Harry la abrió y dentro había un anillo de oro, con una esmeralda, miro la parte de adentro del anillo donde había un grabado _"Para mí Lily, que nuestra vida juntos sea una aventura, James"_ Era el anillo de compromiso de sus padres, lo toco con suavidad.

¿Qué es Harry? – Le pregunto Ron.

Es… es… el… anillo de… de mí madre – Dijo el pasándoselo a Ron que lo miro y se sorprendió.

¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto preocupado.

Si, mejor sigamos. – Ahora Ron enterró la mano y saco una snitch, la pelotita dorada tenía un brillo increíble y llevaba un grabado.

¿Qué dice? – Pregunto Harry, Ron se dispuso a leer.

"_Para Sabrina, la mejor buscadora, de tus dos amigas Sally y Lily"_ Dice algo más – Dijo leyendo el grabado de abajo – _"Felices 15 años"_

Entonces ya sabemos quien es esa Sabrina, la mejor amiga de mí madre – Dijo Harry.

Si¿Pero que relación tenía con tú padre? – Entonces Hermione bajo con un pesado libro y lo apoyo en la mesa.

Es obvio, son familiares, deben ser primos o algo así – Dijo la chica.

¿Cómo que es obvio? – Pregunto Ron.

Claro, no pueden ser novios porque tú padre – Dijo hablando a Harry – Le hablaba a tú madre con arrogancia pero como si tú madre le gustara, entonces no creo que si fueran novios le diría eso a la mejor amiga de su novia – Dijo la chica

Tiene razón – Hermione sonrió satisfecha y se dispuso a leer. Harry volvió a internar su mano en la caja y esta vez saco un pergamino azul oscuro y un anillo con una mariposa que aleteaba débilmente. Ron abrió el pergamino que estaba vació.

¿Para que un pergamino vació? – Dijo Ron extraño. Harry se paro y trajo una pluma y un tintero, tiro un poco de tinta sobre el pergamino, este la absorbió y unas letras plateadas aparecieron "Usar la mente para abrirme"

¿"Usar la mente para abrirme"¿Qué significa eso? – Pregunto Harry. Hermione miro lo que estaban haciendo, luego agarro el anillo. Entonces, Ginny se les unió con un libro más pequeño que el de Hermione.

Que raro¿No? – Dijo Ginny mirando el pergamino.

¿Qué raro que? – Pregunto Ron.

Que esta mancha tenga la misma forma que el anillo – Dijo la chica, entonces Harry agarro el anillo y el pergamino y apoyo la mariposa que aleteo con más fuerza cuando la juntaron junto al pergamino, entonces letras plateadas volvieron a aparecer "Oscuro como la noche, plateado como estrellas, nuestros corazones unidos estarán hasta la muerte de las tres" y debajo de esta frase decía "Ehco nal edse legna"

No pasa nada – Dijo Ron, entonces la mariposa comenzó a aletear con tanta fuerza que tomo vuelo, y una voz comenzó a salir de ella, como un susurro.

Es una canción – Dijo Hermione escuchando la mariposa – una canción muggle – Entonces cuando la mariposa dejo de aletear tan fuerte y cayó con suavidad sobre la mesa, entonces en el mapa volvió a aparecer unas letras "Voz confirmada" decía, entonces algo se dibujo en el mapa…

Es… es… - Dijo Ginny asombrada.

¡Es Hogwarts! – Exclamaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, que ahora también se habían unido a ellos…

**Bueno, esto es todo… por lo menos por ahora. No se olviden de dejarme un review así me inspiro y actualizo más seguido!. **

**Esto fue…**

**Travesura Realizada **


	4. Capítulo 4: Ángeles de la noche

Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_**Los herederos mágicos. **_

_Harry descubre un secreto que le guardaron por cuatro años, ahora tendrá que descubrir razones por las cuales Voldemort decidió matarlo a el y no a Neville. Continuación de "La Apuesta"_

_**Diclaimer: **_Este es un fic sobre Harry Potter, todo hasta el sexto libro ya pasó antes, es un universo alterno, no se como decirles, pero a lo que me refiero es que Harry ya sabe de los Horrocruxes todo, la única diferencia es que Sirius esta vivo, al igual que Dumbledore y Harry tiene 15 años¿si? Solo eso.

_**Importante:**_ Por cuestiones de tiempo, estudio, etc. Etc. etc. No voy a agradecer los reviews por acá y no voy a poder responder reviews anónimos, así que si hay algo que quieren saber o quieren saber que pienso de su review, mándenme un email, o agréguenme al msn, pueden encontrar mí cuenta en mí profile.

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

_**Capitulo 4: Ángeles de la noche.**_

¡Es como el mapa del merodeador! – Exclamo feliz Ron.

Uau, quisiera saber si Filch sigue en el castillo – Dijo Fred divertido, entonces otra vez las letras plateadas aparecieron "Buscando a Argus Filch" Entonces las paginas del pergamino se pasaron solas y cayeron en un pasillo y al lado de peeves estaba Filch, y a su lado la señora Norris.

Te muestra la ubicación de quien tú pidas – Dijo Hermione asombrada – Quiero saber donde esta Hermione Granger – Dijo, entonces otras letras aparecieron "Buscando Hermione Granger" Y luego de un tiempo otras letras aparecieron "Hermione Granger no esta en Hogwarts" – Es increíble.

Y eso no es todo, este mapa si muestra la sala de los menesteres – Dijo señalando el cuarto que estaba vació y decía "La sala que viene y va"

¡Lo encontré! – Grito entonces Hermione.

¿Qué encontraste? – Pregunto Ron. Hermione se dispuso a leer.

"El catarro mágico o la enfermedad hechizo es provocada por un mago hacia otro mago. Sus efectos pueden ser terribles y aunque no tiene marcas ni señales, es fácil de detectar, si un mago estornuda y su moco es azul es seguro que tiene catarro mágico" – Hermione frunció el seño – No entiendo – Dijo algo molesta.

¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto Ginny.

La chica, la del recuerdo, ella tenía una marca en la pierna, y no estornudaba – Dijo entonces Hermione.

¡NIÑOS A COMER! – Se escucho la voz de la señora Weasley.

Nos reunimos después de comer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Entraron nuevamente a la habitación, la caja seguía allí esperándolos, y a su lado, el collar, la snitch, el anillo y el mapa, esperaban impacientes.

¿Qué buscamos ahora? – Pregunto Ginny molesta, al darse cuenta que su tarea había terminado.

Mejor sigamos con la caja, tal vez eso nos ayude – Dijo Hermione. Metió la mano y saco un pergamino viejo arrugado, lo leyó para adentro y de repente su cara se volvió pálida.

¿Qué dice? – Pregunto Harry, y se lo saco de la mano.

"_El antídoto de_ ملعونه المرض" _es como bien se sabe, "el hombre combatiente" Este raro hechizo que consigue hacer que una persona entre a la mente de otra, solo se usa en casos extremos, donde la persona sufriente de la enfermedad no tiene más opciones que alguien que la ayude a combatir la enfermedad desde adentro. Aunque esto puede ser muy peligroso, ya que no solo puede matar al enfermo, sino que también al hombre combatiente" _

Todos leyeron por encima del hombro de Harry.

¿Eso es…? – Comenzó a preguntar Harry.

Lo que le hicieron a tú padre si, pero no se que significa ملعونه المرض, tendremos que averiguarlo para poder seguir con los recuerdos – Dijo Hermione.

**Esa** noche Harry no pudo dormir, daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, sin saber que hacer, no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica morocha, si de verdad estaba relacionada con su padre, si era familiar, ¿Habría muerto a manos de Voldemort? ¿Habría su padre tenido que verla morir? ¿O fue ella la que no pudo soportar que sus padres murieran y culpaba a Harry por eso? Se levanto, miro a su alrededor, Ron y los gemelos dormían placidamente en las otras camas, se paro y bajo las escaleras con silencio, cuando llego a la cocina se asombro al ver a su padrino, entro con cautela ya que estaba de espaldas y no lo había visto, aun. Miro sobre su hombro, Sirius Black, el que antes había sido un cazador de chicas, estaba llorando, y bajo el había una foto, donde sus padres, Remus, la chica castaña de los recuerdos llamada "Sally" y la morocha "Sabrina" y una niña pequeña rubia, de ojos azules oscuros riendo, parecía que tenía dos años, y se reconoció a el mismo, en los brazos de su padrino, como un bebe, donde no había rayo, donde solo era un niño.

¿Sirius? – Pregunto, el aludido arrugo la foto y se seco las lágrimas para luego darse vuelta, su cara maltratada por el cansancio, sus grandes y oscuras ojeras, le demostraban que su padrino no estaba tan bien como les hacia creer.

¡Harry! ¡Deberías estar durmiendo! – Dijo el hombre empujándolo suavemente para que se fuera a su habitación.

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quién es esa chica? – Le pregunto señalando a la morocha que se movía en la foto.

Debes descubrirlo tú – Dijo mirándolo antes de cerrar la puerta, y Harry no tuvo otra opción que subir las escaleras hasta su habitación.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Buenos días – Le dijo Ron, Harry abrió los ojos lentamente para luego volver a cerrarlos, y girarse. La imagen de su padrino lo había asustado, jamás lo había visto así.

Harry, levántate – Esa voz la reconoció enseguida, era Hermione, el chico se incorporo lentamente y miro a su alrededor, Hermione sentada en una silla, con un libro blanco y viejo en sus manos lo miraba, y a su lado, Ginny y los gemelos esperaban…

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Harry.

Ya se que significa ملعونه المرض – Dijo ella, entonces Harry se incorporo más rápido.

¿Y que es? – Pregunto el.

Es árabe, esta en árabe en honor a su descubridor que era árabe. – Le explico ella.

Eso no me interesa, quiero saber que significa. – Dijo el molesto por la explicación que no necesitaba.

Significa "la enfermedad maldita" así que cuando lo averigüe, me acorde de una leyenda que una vez leí en hogwarts, fui directamente a la biblioteca a ver si había algo y, cuando, bueno, mejor lo escuchas por tú mismo – Dijo Hermione abriendo el libro en una pagina, Harry se acerco a ella, el libro blanco con letras doradas era muy antiguo… - _"La enfermedad maldita es lo único que no podré decir exactamente como es, pero lo intentare. Es una enfermedad que solo fue causada una vez, Grindelwald se la hizo a su oponente, sin saberlo. Un viejo mago llamado Rosenberg, este último mago quería derrotarlo e incitaba a la gente a oponerse a el, Grindelwald molesto lo reto a un duelo, como Rosenberg era heredero de Helga Huffelpuff (como bien se sabe); en el momento del duelo, Grindelwald estaba listo para aniquilarlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de mandar el hechizo __**Avada Kedabra**__ la esposa de Rosenberg lanzo un expelliarmus, la rara combinación de ambos hechizos, uno hecho por un corazón siniestro y el otro realizado por un corazón puro y los poderes heredados de Rosenberg por Huffelpuff hicieron una rara combinación, y aunque Rosenberg cayó desmayado y Grindelwald huyo pensando que lo había matado, en realidad lo había fortalecido. La combinación de poderes, de magia negra y blanca hizo en Rosenberg un gran poder, un poder que mucha gente ni siquiera puede soñar. Pero, el poder venia con una maldición, una mancha negra como la tierra le apareció en el estomago a Rosenberg, donde habían impactado lo hechizos, el dolor, la agonía lo mataron. Y aunque antes de esto se encontró una cura, la del "hombre combatiente" (ver pagina 442) la esposa de Rosenberg que fue la enviada, no pudo ayudarlo, porque Rosenberg se rindió y el cuerpo de el murió, muriendo así también su mujer, atrapada en su interior. Espero que esto alguna vez sirva de algo, aunque espero que nunca más tengamos que saber de la enfermedad maldita. "_ – Termino de recitar Hermione.

¿Cómo es que esta en ingles? ¿No era un árabe su descubridor? – Pregunto Ron.

Lo es, lo que pasa es que disfrazo todo para que solo la gente correcta se enterara de esta rara reacción, ese es su diario, y bueno, lo escribió en ingles. – Dijo la castaña.

¿Cómo llego a la casa de los Black? – Pregunto Harry.

No estoy segura, creo que lo compraron creyendo que tenía algo oscuro, pero en las primeras páginas solo habla de magia blanca, así que seguro lo dejaron tirado porque pensaron que no valía la pena seguir leyéndolo – Dijo la chica.

¿Qué hay de Sabrina? – Dijo Ginny - ¿Es eso lo que padece?

Creo que si, no creo que sea otra cosa, la mancha negra, como todo temblaba a su alrededor, tal vez ese es su poder. – Dijo Hermione.

¿Hacer temblar las cosas? – Dijo Ron con sorna.

No, controlarlo todo, cuando lloraba se largo a llover, cuando pego un grito de dolor una cama se incendio y le pidió perdón al padre de Harry, ¿No lo ven? Ella controlaba todo eso – Dijo la castaña.

Es mejor que veamos que queda en la caja – Dijo entonces Harry. Subieron las escaleras y llegaron, entonces en ese lugar la caja los esperaba listos para ellos.

Aquí vamos – Dijo Ron. Harry metió la mano en la caja. Harry saco algunos frasquitos pequeños que tenían un líquido plateado en ellos…

Pensamientos – Dijo Hermione asombrada – Fíjate si hay algo más – Harry volvió a meter la mano. Entonces lo único que quedaba en la caja llego a sus manos, un álbum de fotos color azul oscuro, con estrellas que se movían, entonces Harry vio que las estrellas se agrupaban para formar palabras…

"Nuestras vidas" – Recito el chico y abrió el libro.

Entonces Harry miro la primera foto, tres chicas, su madre, Sally y Sabrina. Las dos primeras en segundo año, y la última en primero. En ella las tres chicas parecían muy lindas para su edad, la pelirroja reía, y se calmaba y sonreía y saludaba a la cámara, la morocha sacaba la lengua, pero luego sonreía y tiraba un beso, y por ultimo, la castaña que era la que estaba en el medio, y tenia agarradas a sus amigas por los hombros, las atraía a ella y sonreía. Harry sonrió inconcientemente y pasó la página, en la siguiente estaban los cuatro merodeadores, no supo bien cual era su edad, pero los cuatro muy felices sonreían, y Sirius y su padre se hacían los hermosos y perfectos, Harry rió. En la siguiente pagina estaba la foto que había visto cuando había llegado a la casa de Sirius, el y Sabrina de un lado tiraban nieve a sus padres que estaban del otro lado. Miro la siguiente foto estaban su padre con su madre en brazos, Remus con Sally también en brazos, y Sirius con Sabrina atrapada por la cintura, los seis reían mientras le caía nieve sobre sus cabezas, Harry miro a su padrino, tenía una sonrisa que jamás le había visto antes, estaba feliz, eufórico… En la siguiente foto su padre tenía a Sabrina elevada de la cintura y la hacia girar, la chica reía mientras nieve caía sobre ellos, y su padre sonreía abiertamente.

Harry… - Dijo Hermione, el no se había dado cuenta que algunas lágrimas le habían comenzado a salir, entonces se seco rápidamente las gotas y cerro el álbum.

Creo que desciframos lo que teníamos que descifrar, mejor volvamos a los recuerdos – Dijo el.

Esta bien – Dijo ella. Llegaron a la oscura habitación, pero no pudieron abrir la puerta. – No entiendo – Dijo Hermione.

Tal vez, debemos decirle lo que descubrimos – Dijo Ginny – Sabrina tiene la enfermedad maldita, esta relacionada con James, son familia, ¿Qué más? – Pero entonces la puerta se abrió, y entraron a la oscura habitación, Harry dejo las botellitas en la mesa y agarro la primera y la vació, todos se inclinaron sobre el pensadero…

Todo dio vuelta y pronto no estaban más en Grimmauld Place, _**cayeron en una habitación donde había lockers, todo era color rojo y dorado, Harry, Fred, George y Ron se dieron cuenta casi al instante donde estaban…**_

**¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto Hermione.**

**Es el vestidor del equipo de Quidicht de Gryffindor – Contesto Ron**_, pero entonces se cayó, Sabrina entraba, parecía tener quince años, estaba cubierta de agua y lodo, parecía estar muy molesta. Tenía en su mano derecha una escoba que tiro muy molesta contra una pared. En ese momento la escoba se partió en dos, la morocha la miro y esta se unió en un segundo. _

**Impresionante – Dijo Hermione mirando la escoba.**

_Sabrina – Sirius entraba estaba también empapado y lleno de barro, dejo la escoba que el llevaba en la mano en un costado y miro a la chica. - ¿Qué pasó?_

_¡Odio que me utilices Sirius Black! Si tú quieres preguntarle a James, háblale tú – Le dijo muy enojada._

_Yo solo quería que me ayudaras._

_¿Y PORQUE YO? ¡LE HUBIERAS DICHO A REMUS! – Comenzó a gritar ella, de verdad parecía molesta._

_PORQUE EL TE HACE CASO A TI. – Dijo Sirius también gritando._

_¡ME PARECE MUY CRUEL LO QUE HACES, ERES INJUSTO Y VIL! – Dijo totalmente molesta - ¿ACASO QUIERES SER UN BLACK MÁS? – Dijo ella dando en el blanco, Sirius se quedo congelado._

_¡El te escucha!_

_¿Y PORQUE SERÁ? – Dijo ella con ironía._

_¿POR QUÉ NO ME AYUDAS? ¡ERES SU HERMANA! – Grito Sirius muy molesto, _**Harry se quedo estático al escuchar lo último**

**Y si, soy muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, MUY MALA jajajajaja. Por lo menos ya sabe la verdad… Estoy a full con el colé y no puedo actualizar seguido! Pero gracias a todos por sus reviews :) Esto fue:**

**Travesura Realizada **


	5. Capitulo 5: Los hermanos Potter

Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_**Los herederos mágicos. **_

_Harry descubre un secreto que le guardaron por cuatro años, ahora tendrá que descubrir razones por las cuales Voldemort decidió matarlo a el y no a Neville. Continuación de "La Apuesta"_

_**Diclaimer: **_Este es un fic sobre Harry Potter, todo hasta el sexto libro ya pasó antes, es un universo alterno, no se como decirles, pero a lo que me refiero es que Harry ya sabe de los Horrocruxes todo, la única diferencia es que Sirius esta vivo, al igual que Dumbledore y Harry tiene 15 años¿si? Solo eso.

_**Importante:**_ Por cuestiones de tiempo, estudio, etc. Etc. etc. No voy a agradecer los reviews por acá y no voy a poder responder reviews anónimos, así que si hay algo que quieren saber o quieren saber que pienso de su review, mándenme un email, o agréguenme al msn, pueden encontrar mí cuenta en mí profile.

_**Capitulo 5: Los hermanos Potter.**_

_**¿Hermanos? ¿El tenía una tía? Sabia que estaba totalmente pálido y que todos lo miraban tan sorprendidos como estaba el. Pero volvieron su mirada a Sabrina que tenía los ojos cerrados, y parecía querer calmarse para no explotar.**_

_No voy a usar mí influencia como hermana, para que tú tengas tú cita, y es mí ultima decisión – Dijo molesta, para agarrar su escoba y salir de allí. _

Cayeron de nuevo en Grimmauld place, Harry se levanto rápido de la caída.

¡¿Hermanos?! ¡¿Tengo una tía?! – Dijo el molesto, enojado, defraudado.

Harry tranquilízate – Le dijo Hermione.

¡¿Qué me tranquilice?! Hermione, ¡Me abandono! Seguro me culpa por todo lo que pasó – Entonces Ginny se acerco a el y le puso una mano en su brazo.

Harry, eso no lo sabes, debes ver primero que fue lo que pasó – Harry se calmo, más por el rose de la menor Weasley que por otra cosa.

Eso es cierto Harry, todo es muy confuso, extraño. – Dijo Hermione el solo asintió.

¿Y si esta muerta? – Pensó en voz alta entonces.

No lo sabemos Harry, debemos seguir – Dijo Ron pasándole la siguiente botellita. El chico la acepto y la vertió en el pensadero…

_**Entonces todo giro, y cayeron en un enorme patio, era gigante y estaba cubierto de flores y plantas atrás de ellos, estaba la parte de atrás de una casa, que parecía enorme. Lo reconoció en seguida.**_

**Este lugar, lo vi en la foto, donde mí padrino le tira nieve a mis padres – Dijo el****mirando a su alrededor, entonces miro hacia arriba**_, su padre descendía de una escoba y más arriba otra figura también descendía, y la reconoció cuando llego al piso, era su tía._

_Muy buen juego – Le dijo su padre a la chica morocha que sonreía._

_Te gane, dilo, solo dilo – Dijo la chica como disfrutando el momento, el rió y la alzo y la hizo dar vueltas en el aire._

_Me ganaste – Dijo cuando la volvió a apoyar en el piso – Y nadie lo merece más que tú – Le dijo feliz, ella rió y se acerco a unos jazmines y los olio, su padre se sentó en un banco cerca y la miraba con apreciación, con amor._

_¿Qué hacemos hoy? – Pregunto entonces ella sentándose a su lado con varios jazmines en sus manos, y le puso uno a James detrás de la oreja._

_¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar un helado? Mamá y Papá no vuelven hasta dentro de 3 días – Dijo, entonces una mujer de unos veintiocho años salio de la casa, tenía un uniforme de mucama y tenía cara de niña._

_Sabrina – Dijo la mujer._

_Si Melody – Le pregunto ella volteándose a mirarla. La mujer le tendió un sobre._

_La señorita Evans le manda una carta – Entonces toda la felicidad, la sonrisa de James se borro de un tirón, Sabrina pareció percatarse de ello porque agarro la carta que la mujer le tendía._

_Está bien Melody, gracias – Le dijo prácticamente echándola, una vez que la mujer hubiera desaparecido la morocha miro a su hermano. – James… - susurro. _

_Está bien Sabrina, me parece que voy a volar otro rato – Dijo parándose para ir a agarrar su escoba que había dejado de lado. _

_No, James, espera, hablemos de esto – Dijo interponiéndose entre la escoba y el._

_¿De que quieres que hablemos? ¿De que la chica que amo desde hace cinco años me odia? Deja, prefiero volar – Dijo agarrando la escoba y volando lejos de allí. Sabrina suspiro y se sentó en la banca de nuevo, entonces todos se acercaron a ella, mientras abría la carta dispuesta a leerla…_

"_**Querida Sabrina:**_

_** ¿En serio tú hermano esta tan mal? De verdad lo siento, pero es que el puede sacar lo peor de mí, de verdad no lo odio, solo… hay dios, fue sin querer, me saco de mis casillas y bueno… Cambiándote de tema Sally vuelve mañana de Europa y nos invito a la casa, ¿Quieres venir primero aquí y vamos juntas?**_

_** Te ama.**_

_** Lily Evans."**_

_**La chica cerro la carta y suspiro, mientras todo volvía a cambiar. Ahora estaban en Hogwarts, al lado de su padre que corría por los pasillos algo desesperado, como buscando a alguien, entonces todos comenzaron a correr a su lado.**_

**¿A dónde va? – Pregunto George, entonces Ron hablo.**

**Lleva el mapa, y esta siguiendo a Sabrina – Grito. Todos corrieron con más fuerza cuando el padre de Harry diviso una melena negra que se ondeaba,** _llegaron rápido a ella, entonces esta pareció sorprenderse cuando James la alcanzo._

_¿James que pasa? – Le pregunto._

_Ya casi… espera… 10 minutitos – Le dijo algo agitado, parecía que había corrido por todo el castillo (y seguramente había sido así) hasta que se acordó que tenía el mapa del merodeador con el. Luego de diez minutos. - ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – Le grito el chico y la abrazo. Ella rió._

_Gracias – Le dijo._

_De nada, no todos los días tú hermana cumple 15 años, aquí tienes – Dijo sacando un paquetito muy bonito, azul oscuro, la chica lo abrió dentro había un hermoso anillo de oro blanco, que se hacia una flor y tenía zafiros por todos lados._

_James, es hermosa – Dijo poniéndosela en su dedo anular. _

_Tú eres más hermosa, bueno, te dejo, y vete a dormir es tarde – Le dijo Luego,_ _**Harry miro por la ventaba. Era luna llena. **_

_**El pensadero los expulso, pero esta vez fue con suavidad.**_

Me gusto ese pensamiento – Dijo entonces Fred con una sonrisa.

¡NIÑOS ES HORA DEL ALMUERZO! – Le grito Molly desde abajo, todos bajaron y se sentaron a la mesa, entonces Sirius, un Sirius muy diferente al que Harry había visto la noche anterior, feliz y riendo junto con Remus entraron.

Buenos días – Dijo entonces Remus mirando a los chicos, estos solo asintieron, se sentaron a comer, ellos, los señores Weasley, Sirius y Remus.

¿Cómo van con lo del pensadero? – Pregunto el licántropo mirando de reojo, todos clavaron su vista en Harry que la dejo fija en Lupin.

Hay genial – Le dijo – No sabes, tengo una tía de la que ambos sabían y no se molestaron en decirme y… ¿Qué más? ¡Ah si! Tiene una rarísima enfermedad que le da poderes y no se que diablos pasó con ella, solamente ¡Genial! – Dijo el chico con ironía, Remus lo miro sorprendido, Sirius que había estado mirando su plato levanto la mirada sorprendida a Harry, los señores Weasley lo miraron algo impresionados, y los chicos no podían articular palabra.

Vamos al estudio a hablar, ya – Dijo Remus parándose, Harry se paro y todos sus amigos también – Solo Harry – Dijo, los chicos amagaron a sentarse.

No – Dijo entonces – Dumbledore nos encargo a todos la misión, así que ellos vienen – Se pararon de nuevo,

Remus acepto a regañadientes, el y Sirius los guiaron hasta una puerta en el segundo piso, entraron. La habitación iluminada por una ventana tenía un escritorio y varios pergaminos sobre el, también habían libros abiertos y marcados, junto con otro pensadero que tenía un emblema algo extraño, y varias botellitas que largaban destellos plateados.

Bien – Dijo Harry - ¿Cuál es la excusa? – Pregunto, los chicos se habían sentado en la entrada, para escuchar lo que decían pero no molestar, Sirius miraba por la ventana distante, mientras que Remus se había sentado detrás del escritorio, hizo aparecer una silla en frente y le hizo un gesto a Harry para que se sentara, el lo hizo y miro al castaño.

Dime que es lo que sabes – Le dijo el licántropo.

Solo que Sabrina es la hermana de mí padre, que tiene esa rara maldición, que tú – Dijo señalando a Sirius que lo miro – Estabas enamorado de ella, solo eso – Dijo el

Lo primero que debes entender Harry, que seguro ya suponen es que Voldemort le hizo esa maldición a Sabrina, ella sufría como yo en las lunas llenas o más incluso. Cuanto más crecía el poder de Voldemort, más sufría ella, cuando tus padres descubrieron que estaban tras de ti, Sabrina más que nunca tuvo que controlar su "enfermedad" – Dijo Remus, haciendo una pausa para hacer las comillas con los dedos y mirando a Sirius de reojo que seguía mirando por la ventana distante. – James trato de ayudarla, pero era difícil, Sabrina no podía ir a San Mungo porque Voldemort tenía control sobre todo y encima el no sabia ni sabe lo que le hizo a Sabrina, el piensa que es una chica común y corriente – Dijo el licántropo.

¿Esta muerta? – Pregunto Harry.

No lo sabemos – Contesto entonces Sirius despegándose de la ventana. – Pero antes de que le contestemos algo más deben terminar con los pensamientos, es importante que lo vean con sus propios ojos, nosotros podemos llegar a distorsionar los hechos – Harry había visto a su padrino más frió, más distante… Estaba como en otro mundo, como si la vuelta del pasado lo lastimara. Remus pareció darse cuenta de eso porque los hizo levantarse a todos.

Mejor váyanse – Dijo cerrándoles la puerta en la cara.

Bueno, solo queda una solución – Dijo George.

Entraron a la habitación, nadie decía nada, Harry vació el siguiente frasquito y todos se inclinaron sobre el vertedero. _**Cayeron en un pensamiento muy extraño, porque una voz hablaba, estaban frente a Sabrina que hablaba.**_

_**Desde que yo nací, nací con algo que James no, nosotros somos herederos de Gryffindor y eso no significa solo heredar su sangre y linaje, también heredas poderes, talento, inteligencia de tu famoso pariente. Lamentablemente solo una persona en la familia puede heredarlos, así como Tom Riddle, Voldemort, es heredero de Slytheryn, heredando sus poderes, su inteligencia, su ambición y sobre todo sus ideas sobre purificación yo herede los talentos de Gryffindor. Pero todo comenzó quince años atrás, Voldemort sabía que mis padres eran los dos mejores Aurors, era Navidad, mi madre y James habían ido a comprar comida para la cena de Navidad… Voldemort tenía el plan de atacar mi casa y matarme, para luego amenazar con llevarse a James si no se unían a el… El no tenia idea que yo era, como el, una heredera, sino no hubiera querido matarme… En fin, yo era muy chica todavía, sin embargo las memorias de esa noche me quedaron grabadas como si hubiera sido ayer.**_

**La voz paro y Sabrina desapareció, todos cayeron en un living gigante y amplio, el living de la casa Potter. Un señor con el pelo negro desordenado y sus ojos color avellana y con unos anteojos redondos igual a James, estaba enseñándole a una niña pequeña, de cabello negro oscuro y ojos azules a decorar el árbol con magia, la niña reía al ver a su padre hacer graciosas muecas mientras elevaba algunas estrellas que titilaban a la punta del largo árbol, entonces apareció un hombre encapuchado, la desesperación del señor Potter se noto, miraba a su hija, se dieron cuenta que estaba desesperado porque no había tenido tiempo de esconderla.**

_Richard Potter – Dijo con una voz grave, profunda, siseante como una serpiente… - Tu y tu esposa serian dos increíbles adquisiciones para mi equipo – Dijo, pero antes de que el señor Potter pudiera hechizarlo lo petrifico – Yo se que ustedes son amigos del viejo Dumbeldore pero, yo creo que con una muestra ustedes recapacitaran – En ese momento vieron a una mujer de pelo negro oscuro y ojos azules oscuros entraba llena de paquetes a la casa, llevaba una sonrisa pero cuando vio a Voldemort que le daba la espalda y se dio cuenta que no se había percatado de su presencia, tras ella entro un James pequeño, de pelo negro azabache y ojos avellana, entonces la mujer lo cayó y saco su varita, entonces Voldemort alzo su varita hacia Sabrina, preparado para matarla, entonces un rayo rojo salio de la varita de la señora Potter, mezclándose con el rayo verde de Voldemort y le pego a la niña en la pierna derecha, que grito de dolor, Voldemort desapareció y la señora Potter despetrifico a su marido, James se acerco al pequeño cuerpo de su hermana que estaba tirado en el piso._

_Sabina… Sabina – Decía el pequeño niño que solo tenía dos años, mirando a su pequeña hermana de un año, que no se movía, y no parecía respirar._

_James, córrete – Le decía su padre con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero el niño no se corría, se abrazo a su hermana._

_No puedes ite, to te amo sabina, edes mí hedmanita bebe, y no te dejade id – Le dijo para luego besarla con suavidad donde había sido el impacto de los hechizos, entonces la niña pareció reaccionar, y toser con fuerza expulsando sangre por la boca. _

_James… déjame hijo – Le dijo su madre que también lloraba, corriéndolo y agarrando a su hija en brazos._

_**Ese recuerdo desapareció, y cayeron en San Mungo, en una habitación donde la pequeña niña estaba en una cama, su cara pálida y su cuerpo frágil hacían que el humor en la habitación fuera frió, y fuera tal la tensión que se podría cortar la atmósfera con un cuchillo. El pequeño James estaba sentado en una silla mirando a su hermanita, los señores Potter estaban parados y también miraban a Sabrina. En ese momento Dumbledore muy joven con su túnica azul oscuro y mirada preocupada entro a la habitación.**_

_Albus – Dijo el abuelo de Harry._

_Richard, tenemos que hablar… - Dijo entonces, el y la pareja Potter salieron afuera, Dumbledore miro a ambos costados, cerciorándose de que nadie mirara. _

_¿Qué es lo que pasa Albus, que tiene mí hija? – Le dijo la abuela de Harry al director este los miro preocupados._

_Es todo muy confuso, ¿James le beso la pierna, no es así? – Pregunto el._

_Si, así pasó – Dijo el señor P - ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?_

_El amor es la magia más pura como tú y yo bien sabemos Richard – Dijo Dumbledore – Tú hijo le salvo la vida a tú hija, su cuerpo era muy pequeño para resistir semejante impacto y la mato al instante, no obstante James le pidió que no lo dejara, la revivió por que el amor es el antídoto de la enfermedad – Explico el hombre. _

_¿Entonces porque mí hija se debilita cada vez más? – Pregunto enojada la señora P._

_Desafortunadamente, su cuerpo se esta rindiendo, necesitamos usar al hombre combatiente – Dijo el._

_Yo iré – Dijo entonces el padre de James, Harry lo miro sorprendido._

**Y termino, che pónganle más onda a los reviews porque sino me deprimo y si me deprimo no hay fic :P. Nos vemos en el próximo capituló!**

**Esto fue.**

**Travesura Realizada **


	6. Capitulo 6: Un Amor Prohibido

Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_**Los herederos mágicos. **_

_Harry descubre un secreto que le guardaron por cuatro años, ahora tendrá que descubrir razones por las cuales Voldemort decidió matarlo a el y no a Neville. Continuación de "La Apuesta"_

_**Diclaimer: **_Este es un fic sobre Harry Potter, todo hasta el sexto libro ya pasó antes, es un universo alterno, no se como decirles, pero a lo que me refiero es que Harry ya sabe de los Horrocruxes todo, la única diferencia es que Sirius esta vivo, al igual que Dumbledore y Harry tiene 15 años¿si? Solo eso.

_**Importante:**_ Por cuestiones de tiempo, estudio, etc. Etc. etc. No voy a agradecer los reviews por acá y no voy a poder responder reviews anónimos, así que si hay algo que quieren saber o quieren saber que pienso de su review, mándenme un email, o agréguenme al msn, pueden encontrar mí cuenta en mí profile.

**Gracias por sus reviews.**

_**Capitulo 6: Un Amor Prohibido. **_

_No puedes ir – Le dijo su mujer, el agarro su rostro entre sus manos._

_Tengo que Evelyn, por nuestra hija, es mejor así – Dijo el hombre, la mujer comenzó a llorar de nuevo._

_No quiero… y si los pierdo a ambos… - Dijo entre sollozos._

_No nos perderás, y si algo pasa cuidaras de James – Dijo para luego besarla – Te amo._

_No te despidas – Le dijo ella llorando con más fuerza, volvieron a entrar a la habitación, el hombre abrazo a su hijo con fuerza._

_Estoy listo – Dumbledore murmuro algo mientras de su varita salía un rayo azul que le pego al señor Potter y su hija y el desapareció. _

_¿Ahora que hacemos? – Pregunto Hermione._

_Habrá que esperar – _

_**Se sentaron y esperaron, las horas se les volvieron interminables, de vez en cuando escuchaban un sollozo de la señora Potter, que era consolada por Dumbledore, Harry se acerco al niño que era su padre, y vio como miraba fijo el cuerpo de su hermana… Entonces el rayo azul volvió a aparecer y el señor Potter salio expulsado de la cabeza de Sabrina, tenía varias cortaduras en el rostro y el cuerpo muy maltrecho.**_

_¡Richard! – Grito su mujer asustada ayudándolo a pararse._

_Mira – Dijo el señalando a la pequeña niña que ahora tenía más color en su cara y se movía._

_¿Y ahora que pasa Albus? – Le pregunto Evelyn al director._

_Ahora tienen que ayudarla a recuperarse, no la afectara ahora, pero si Voldemort se hace más fuerte… Será un gran conflicto – Dijo el._

_¿Por qué?_

_Su vida esta pegada a él, mientras el se hace fuerte ella se debilita. Tal vez no pase ahora, pero en algún momento James va a tener que salvarla de nuevo, esperemos que Voldemort sea derrocado y Sabrina pueda controlar los poderes que ahora tiene…_

_No quiero, ¿No hay manera de sacarle esta estupida maldición? – Escupió como veneno el señor Potter._

_Lamentablemente no, lo mejor es que la críen con amor, podemos hacerle una poción que la ayude a reducir el efecto de la maldición, pero solo eso… _

_**Volvieron a la habitación,**_ de repente Harry miro por la ventana, se sentía tan identificado con ella "su vida esta pegada a la de voldemort" Igual que la de él, su vida también dependía de voldemort…

Solo queda este – Susurro Ginny pasándole un franco mucho más grande que los demás.

Y tenemos para varias horas – observo Harry.

¿Listos? – Pregunto Ron…

_**El pensadero comenzó a dar vueltas… Cayeron en una sala de Música, al lado de su padrino, que miraba hacia adentro, de donde salía una música tranquila, y una voz melódica cantaba con tranquilidad… Paro, la chica que cantaba era la tía de Harry, Sirius entro a la habitación aplaudiendo seguido del resto. **_

_¿Estuviste ahí todo el tiempo? – Le preguntó Sabrina._

_Solo escuche la ultima canción, por cierto es muy bonita…_

_Gracias, James me la cantaba cuando yo tenia seis y el siete… y siempre ha sido su manera de consolarme – Dijo la chica mientras una hermosa sonrisa se apodero de ella._

_Entonces se fueron acercando uno a otro, casi se rozaban, hicieron contacto y se besaron, parecía que se necesitaban, que sin el otro no podían vivir, todo era tan extraño… Sirius la abrazo por la cintura y acercaron más sus cuerpos, estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que Sirius la empujo con un poco de brusquedad… _

_James, lo siento, no puedo – Le dijo el chico como tratando de explicarle la razón._

_¿Qué, acaso sales con mi hermano? – Sirius sonrió, alejándose un poquito más de ella._

_Es mi mejor amigo y…_

… _No puedes hacerle esto a el, lo entiendo – Termino ella, Harry se sintió tan identificado con el… Miro de reojo a Ginny, que lo miraba, y luego a Ron, que parecía estar muy atento a lo que pasaba adelante, Sirius salio de la habitación…_

_**Cayeron un poco alejados de la puerta del Gran Salón, al lado de Sabrina y Sirius iban caminando y haciéndose mimos, estaban felices, y los moretones en el cuello de Sabrina demostraban que había tenido una buena noche, entonces se encontraron con los padres de Harry, y con Remus y… Sally que iban muy felices juntos.**_

_¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?! – Le pregunto su padre a su tía, señalando los moretones en su cuello. _

_¡¡Y ESO?? – La chica le levanto la remera, el chico también tenia el mismo tipo de marcas que ella, pero en el pecho, el chico también se sonrojo. La chica miro a la pelirroja - ¡LILY! ¿TE MORDIÓ UN TIBURON? – El cuello de su madre también estaba mordido._

_¡¡SIRIUS Y ESO?? – Le pregunto James, el chico tenia en su cuello unas marcas de uñas…_

_James… Sirius – Trataba de calmarlos Remus._

_¿QUE LE HICISTE PEDASO DE IDIOTA? – Le dijo James a Sirius._

_¡JAMES! – Le dijo su hermana – ¡NO SOY TU BEBE! – El chico la miro, y entro al Gran Salón, seguido por Lily, luego entraron Remus y Sally y por ultimo entraron Sabrina y Sirius. _

_**Todo comenzó a girar, cayeron en una habitación de mujeres, de Gryffindor, ya que estaba adornada con sus colores… En el piso, estaban sentadas Lily y Sabrina, la primera le peinaba el pelo a la otra, y la ultima se pintaba las uñas… Harry, Ron, Hermione, los gemelos y Ginny miraron la escena…**_

_Pero ya pasó una semana Lils, y todavía no se hablan – Decía Sabrina mientras trataba de no pintarse la piel._

_Lo se, pero ya sabes como son, seguro que las cosas se arreglan…_

_Es que no entiendo que es lo que piensa James, yo amo a Sirius, además me pidió de ser su novia y eso es un gran compromiso para el… Así como ahora tú eres la novia de mí hermano… - Decía Sabrina, se notaba que estaba frustrada._

_Mira, tú hermano esta muy equivocado y no lo niego, pero es tú hermano, y solo quería cuidarte, es obvio que siempre vas a ser su bebe Sab, es cuestión de tiempo, créeme – Dijo la pelirroja._

_Yo quisiera creerte, pero ya no puedo más, y los demás tampoco, el otro día Remus me dijo que entrar a su dormitorio es cada vez peor, cuando están los tres dice que la atmósfera se podría cortar tranquilamente con un cuchillo, se esta cansado, porque no puede hablar con ninguno de los dos del tema, James solo le cambia de tema, y Sirius dice algo así como "el me dijo que si y ahora me dice que no, ya no se que quiere" así que no se, y Sirius, me doy cuenta, se siente solo, ha sido amigo de James desde que tengo memoria – Dijo ella cansada, tapo el esmalte de uñas y se giro para mirar a su pelirroja amiga – hasta los entrenamientos de Quidicht se volvieron raros, cada vez que James tiene que decirle algo a Sirius, lo hace como si hablara con una pared, y Sirius contesta igual…_

_Yo se, yo se – Dijo Lily abrazando a su amiga – Ya vas como todo se soluciona – Le dijo._

_**Todo volvió a girar, esta vez cayeron junto a Sabrina y el padre de Harry, estaban sentados bajo un haya, junto al lago…**_

_Si… esa fue una buena navidad – Ambos reían, entonces Sabrina miro a James, como pensando si era indicado lo que estaba por hacer…_

_James…_

_¿mmm?_

_¿Puedo hablar de lo de Sirius? – Su padre la miro, Harry se sorprendió de cómo su padre desviaba la vista._

_Dispara – Le dijo._

_Mira James, yo entiendo que tu…_

_No, no entiendes…_

_¿Eh? – Pregunto la chica_

_Mira Sab, yo le dije que podía salir contigo, pero acostarse… es otro tema, eres mi bebe, no quería algo así, ¿Y si salías embarazada? ¿Y si enfermabas? Sirius se ah acostado con muchas chicas… no quiero ni pensarlo…_

_Hay James… ¿Y no pensaste que con lo del compromiso mi primera vez seria con algún estupido de sangre pura? ¿No pensaste que Sirius no pensaría en una manera de prevenir todo lo que dijiste? – Su padre se quedo mirando al lago, al parecer no había pensado, tan cegado en lo que tenía en frente que no había considerado nada, Harry miro hacia donde miraba su tía, su madre estaba viniendo hacia ellos._

_Hola – Dijo Lily - ¿Interrumpo?_

_Para nada, ya me iba, Chau James _

_Chau Sab – Dijo el chico, su madre se recostó sobre su padre._

_¿Qué tal la charla? – Pregunto la chica…_

_Bien, sobre Sirius…_

_A – Dijo Lily, como asombrada, pero sin querer tocar el tema…_

_Lily… se que nunca hable de esto – Dijo - ¿Pero tu crees que estuve mal? – La pelirroja pareció pensarlo, como meditando bien sus palabras…_

_Si, James, tu y el, ambos, pero los dos son muy cabezones para reconocerlo – El chico se quedo mirando el lago, mientras acariciaba el pelo de la chica… _

_Cambiemos de tema – Dijo…_

_**Todo volvió a girar, cayeron contra Sabrina, que miraba el cuadro de la señora gorda con una amplia sonrisa.**_

_Contraseña – Le pidió la dama gorda._

_¡Grageas de cenizas! – La dama gorda asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica, al entrar vio a Sirius, y ampliando su sonrisa se dirigió hacia el - ¿Tan solito? – El chico se dio vuelta sobresaltado, pero al verla solo sonrió…_

_¡Sab! Me asustaste… ¿Qué tal el paseo? – Le dijo algo distante, como si el ya supiera que había estado con James._

_Bien… De todas maneras, te iba a proponer, si no querías ir a pasear conmigo, es un lindo día para ser otoño… ¡Dalee, Dalee, Dalee, Porfiis! – Suplicaba la chica mientras hacia pucheritos con su cara…_

_Esta bien – Acepto, salieron de la sala común de la mano, y fueron caminando hacia los patios, Harry se dio cuenta que Sabrina lo llevaba por lugares donde pudieran evitar a sus padres. Luego de un rato de caminar, habían decidido sentarse en la orilla del lago…_

_No pueden estar siempre así – Dijo Sabrina, luego de un rato de mirar hacia ningún lado en especial. La frase le salio tan rápida, que casi se le va el aire en ella._

_¿Eh? – Pregunto Sirius._

_Tu y James – El chico miro para otro lado - ¡vamos Sirius! Ni que a ti te diera lo mismo, se te nota a tres metros que lo extrañas… Tu lo sabes, yo lo se… ¡Vamos!_

_Sabrina, no es que este enojado, es que tiene razón… - Sabrina lo miro con cara de desconcierto. _

_¿Razón? ¿De que? – El chico la miro, su mirada denotaba tristeza, como si se sintiera culpable…_

_¡De haberse enojado! Tu eres su hermana y el mi mejor amigo, o era mi mejor amigo, en fin, la cuestión es que yo si lo traicione… - Sabrina abrió la boca como para decirle algo, pero entonces Sirius volvió a hablar. – No quiero escuchar más del tema, no quiero ir a pedirle perdón porque me da vergüenza… Prefiero dejarlo así… _

_Está bien – La chica se recostó sobre el pasto, al parecer, era mejor no decir nada…_

_**Todo volvió a girar nuevamente, cayeron junto con Sabrina, al parecer iba muy feliz, mientras cantaba una canción. **_

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of  
fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween – Entonces un muchacho que a Harry le recordaba a Zabini paso por alli y se detuvo a verla..._

_Sabrina Potter… cada día estas mas hermosa…_

_Idiota Zabini – Dijo su tía._

**Es el padre de Zabini – Dijo George apuntándolo con el dedo.**

_Cada día estás más insoportable. – El la miraba de arriba abajo, como si fuera un trofeo para ganar. _

_Vamos Sabrina… Aunque ahora estés con Black, sabes perfectamente que no puedes hacer nada, sabes que tus padres quieren casarte con alguien de nuestro bando, y sabes porque… Seria mejor que fuera yo, que te quiero dar la oportunidad que me conozcas antes del casamiento, sino, te tendrías que casar con alguien como Lucius, y no quieres eso, ¿Verdad? _

_Mira, "querido" – Dijo con ironía. – Yo no quiero casarme ni con el, ni contigo… No me importa lo que mis padres quieran – Decía ella muy convencida. – Y no me casaría contigo aunque mi vida dependiera de ello…_

_Ya depende de ello – Le dijo con burla._

_Y como lo ves, ¡ME IMPORTA UN REBERENDO COMINO! – Su tía gritaba tanto que se escucharon pasos que acudían a ella._

_¡Sabrina! – Dijeron James y Sirius llegando al mismo tiempo, por dos corredores diferentes. Ambos se miraron, luego miraron a Sabrina, y se volvieron a mirar… Parecía que a pesar de todo ambos compartían algo, amor por Sabrina. _

_Vaya, vaya, pero si son los ex mejores amigos, ¿Qué paso Potter? ¿Black embarazo a tu hermana? – Dijo Zabini escupiendo las palabras como una serpiente. _

_Prefiero que lo haga el, a que lo hagas tu – Todos parecían sorprendidos de esas palabras, incluso el mismo James._

_Eso esta por verse – Dijo Zabini sacando su varita, su padre parecía buscar su varita, pero al parecer no la tenía, pero antes de que Zabini pudiera hacer algo.…_

_¡Expelliarmus! – Sirius había sacado su varita, y el hechizo lo había empujado contra una pared, su varita había terminado bastante lejos, y el bastante adolorido. La morocha se acerco hasta donde estaba el chico y se agacho._

_Mejor piensa, antes de sacar la varita frente a tres Gryffindors…- La chica le sonrió de manera maligna y se fue, con su hermano y su novio… Iban los tres muy calladitos, pero eso, nunca dura._

_Gracias – Dijo simplemente James a Sirius, no sabia como pedirle perdón. _

_No, gracias a ti, por lo que dijiste…_

_Es lo que siento… - Siguieron caminando así por un rato, en silencio, hasta que Sirius interrumpió el silencio._

_James, yo… Lo lamento tanto, tienes toda la razón en estar enojado…_

_No, Sirius, yo lo lamento, tú tendrías que haberte enojado, tendría que haberme dado cuenta que... – Se miraron y sin planearlo, hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo._

_Lo que quiero decir es que quiero que volvamos a ser amigos – Se miraron – Yo también. – Ambos rieron, estaban tan conectados como siempre._

_¡Hay! Sii, bueno, ahora que ya son amigos, podemos estar todos juntos de nuevo. _

_Lo único que les pido, es que no sean tan pasionales en frente mió – Dijo James._

_Si, de acuerdo – Dijeron Sirius y Sabrina._

_Gracias –_

_**Todo volvió a dar vueltas de nuevo**_ y cayeron afuera, en la habitación de Gridmuld Place de nuevo, Harry miro por la ventana, ya era de noche…

**Muchos me preguntaron si seguía este fic, como ven si, el problema es mí falta de tiempo para actualizar, pero como ven cuando tengo la oportunidad actualizo :P Otra cosa, se que a algunos este capituló les pareció denso, pero todo esto es necesario para el próximo capituló. **

**Próximo capituló:**

**Harry habla con Sirius y averigüa varias cositas.**

**Jajajaja, bueno, esto fue:**

**Travesura Realizada**


	7. Capitulo 7: Hasta el matrimonio

Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_**Los herederos mágicos. **_

_Harry descubre un secreto que le guardaron por cuatro años, ahora tendrá que descubrir razones por las cuales Voldemort decidió matarlo a el y no a Neville. Continuación de "La Apuesta"_

_**Diclaimer: **_Este es un fic sobre Harry Potter, todo hasta el sexto libro ya pasó antes, es un universo alterno, no se como decirles, pero a lo que me refiero es que Harry ya sabe de los Horrocruxes todo, la única diferencia es que Sirius esta vivo, al igual que Dumbledore y Harry tiene 15 años¿si? Solo eso.

_**Importante:**_ Por cuestiones de tiempo, estudio, etc. Etc. etc. No voy a agradecer los reviews por acá y no voy a poder responder reviews anónimos, así que si hay algo que quieren saber o quieren saber que pienso de su review, mándenme un email, o agréguenme al msn, pueden encontrar mí cuenta en mí profile.

**Gracias por sus reviews.**

_**Capitulo 7: Hasta el matrimonio. **_

Harry bajo corriendo las escaleras, hasta que llego a la puerta de la cocina. La abrió de un portazo para encontrarse con su padrino y Remus que lo miraron asustados, pero no sorprendidos, y por la forma en que agarraban sus tasas demostraba que habían estado esperando ese momento.

¿Dónde está? – A su lado llegaron sus amigos, que lo habían seguido desde que había salido de la habitación.

Siéntate Harry, debemos contarte como termina la historia – Le dijo Sirius, el le hizo caso y se sentó en frente de ellos, mientras que los demás se quedaron parados tras Harry.

Vamos hablen – Dijo el, Sirius dio un gran respiro.

Luego de todo lo que vieron, los señores Potter querían casar a Sabrina, y el candidato era alguien como Malfoy o Zabini – Empezó Sirius – Pero Sabrina, Sabrina no quería, sabia que la casaban por sus poderes, porque sus padres pensaban que así la protegían. Un mes antes de la navidad, tus abuelos y tú tía tuvieron una fuerte discusión…

Ese fue el día que el resto de nosotros nos enteramos de los poderes de Sabrina – Le dijo Remus.

Como decía – Dijo Sirius fulminando con la mirada a Remus por interrumpir su relato – Solo había una solución para poder cancelar esos compromisos sin levantar sospechas, que Sabrina se casara con alguien de buena familia, así que ese día me comprometí con ella – El silencio se hizo de golpe en la sala, incluso se escuchaban los respiros. Harry miro alrededor, esperando que alguien hablara, pero cuando vio que todos lo miraban a él, decidió hablar.

¿Y se casaron? – Sirius lo miro serio, para luego mirar a Remus. Miro al piso, suspiro fuertemente y volvió la mirada a Harry.

Unos cinco meses antes de casarnos, luego de que los chicos, tú madre, Sally y yo termináramos el colegio, nos enteramos que Sabrina estaba embarazada – Harry lo miro sorprendido, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿embarazada? No, era imposible.

¿Qué? – Le pregunto.

Eso, que quedo embarazada y ese mismo días algunas horas después, tus abuelos fueron a una misión y murieron a manos de mortifagos.

¿Qué pasó después? – Pregunto Hermione.

Sab se graduó, nos casamos, tuvimos a nuestra hija: Alexandra Black, que era la viva imagen de Sabrina, se casaron tus padres, y el día de la boda de Remus y Sally, luego de haber dicho "si quiero" nos enteramos que los padres de Lily habían muerto.

¿A manos de mortifagos? – Pregunto Ron.

Si, desgraciadamente si – Dijo Remus.

Aun no contestan mí pregunta – Dijo Harry - ¿Dónde están? – Les pregunto, Sirius lo miro, mantuvieron esas miradas desafiantes unos momentos hasta que Sirius suspiro.

Luego te tuvieron a ti, todo era perfecto – continúo.

Hasta la profecía – Dijo Ginny.

Exacto, luego de eso Sabrina ya no era la misma, vivía paranoica, lloraba a escondidas, hablaba sola, ya no saludaba más a Petter – Dijo Sirius.

Por supuesto, después entendimos porque – acoto Remus.

El día del ataque, Remus y Sally vinieron a nuestra casa, diciéndonos que Petter nos había traicionado.

Les dijimos a las chicas que huyeran, que se fueran con Alex – Dijo Remus.

Y lo hicieron – Confirmo Harry.

Cuando volvimos, no estaban, todo estaba en su lugar, solo faltaba su ropa – Dijo Sirius mirando a otro lado menos a Harry.

Les enviamos lechuzas que jamás contestaron – Dijo Remus mirando a Sirius preocupado.

A todo esto yo ya había sido inculpado…

¿Y nunca las buscaron? – Pregunto Harry.

Nunca supimos donde – Dijo Remus.

Pero Alex, era joven, podrían haberla perseguido a través del ministerio. – Dijo Hermione.

Lo intentamos, pero Sabrina lo había pensado bien, no encontramos ningún rastro de Alex, ni de ninguna chica con su descripción, ni de Sally ni de ella, nada… - Comento Sirius aun sin mirar a su ahijado.

No entiendo porque nunca me hablaron de ella – Dijo Harry.

Eso te lo puedo explicar yo – Albus Dumbledore entro por la puerta, igual que siempre, Harry lo miro tenía esa sonrisa de lado, los lentes reposando sobre su deforme nariz. Se sentó en una silla al lado de Sirius, que ni se volteo a verlo – Veras Harry, no es ninguna noticia que no tienes ningún bloqueo en tú mente – Dijo Dumbledore, Harry solo asintió. – Y los poderes de Sabrina, eran muy peligrosos. Mira Harry, no sabíamos como te iba a afectar los poderes de Sabrina a ti, tenían una gran conexión con Voldemort y tal vez Sabrina te haría mal, además, si voldemort llegaba a entrar en tú mente y averiguaba los poderes de Sabrina, el… bueno…

La mataría – Afirmo Hermione.

Exacto, pero no por amenaza, no, el querría su sangre.

¿Su sangre? – Pregunto extrañado Harry.

Hay algunos grupos de magos oscuros que piensa que con sangre pura y mágica purificarían sus propio estado, es decir de sangre mestiza – Dijo Ron.

Muy bien señor Weasley, exactamente eso, era muy peligroso, para ambos – Dijo Dumbledore.

¿Y entonces porque me cuentan de ella ahora? – Pregunto Harry.

Bueno, Harry en lo que queda de las vacaciones vamos a ir a buscar los Horrocruxes y, bueno, pensamos que lo mejor seria que la busquemos también a ella… - Dijo Remus.

Pero si recién dijeron que no tenían idea donde estaba – Dijo el.

Es porque ella se puede transformar en cualquier persona, pero tenemos una idea… - Dijo Sirius.

¿Y como?

Ella estudio para enseñar transformaciones, enviamos a la profesora McGonagall a hacer un intercambio con la profesora que creemos es Sabrina.

¿Cómo que creen que es ella? – Pregunto Ginny.

Si, veras, Sabrina tiene una característica que no puede cambiar, a Alex, jamás la negaría como hija, así que buscamos una profesora que tuviera una hija mujer de diecisiete años como Alex, y con una tía, prima, amiga algo que pudiera ser Sally y salimos con un nombre – Dijo Remus

¿Qué nombre? – Pregunto fred.

Esperanza Méndez, que tiene una hija llamada Casandra Méndez y una tía Abril Méndez.

Sabrina, Alex y Sally – Dijo Hermione.

Exacto, y se pasaron los últimos catorce años en Buenos Aires Argentina – Dijo Sirius.

¿Qué? – Pregunto Ginny - ¿No hubiera sido mejor haberse ido a Estados Unidos? Donde por lo menos hablan el mismo idioma.

No para Sabrina, ella habla español, porque la hermana de su padre vivía en Argentina, y como su padre amaba a su hermana les puso nombres españoles, de segundo nombre obvio. El de Sabrina: "Jazmin" el de James: "Andrés" Su tía habrá vivido con ellas varios años, seguramente ya murió y Sabrina solo se quedo allí.

¿Hace cuanto planean esto? – Pregunto Harry molesto.

Harry… - Intento Sirius.

¡¿Hace cuando?! – Volvió a preguntar, todos se quedaron callados, Sirius lo miro.

Hace algunos meses, lo pensamos bien, queríamos que vieras las cosas por tú mismo…

¿Por qué los chicos también tuvieron que verlo? – Pregunto el.

Eso es porque tus amigos vendrán con nosotros, la excusa para verla a Sabrina en Argentina es que ustedes son estudiantes que están haciendo un tour por el colegio para ver a la profesora McGonagall.

¿Y solo para eso fue la profesora? – pregunto Hermione.

No la idea principal, es un intercambio de profesoras, así podríamos vigilar a Sabrina.

No lo se – Dijo Harry.

Harry…

¡QUE NO SE! – Dijo saliendo apresurado de la habitación, estaba cansado, era demasiado para una sola noche. Miro por la ventana de su habitación, era de noche, la luna menguante brillaba con decisión sobre el barrio de Grimmauld Place.

Harry… - Escucho esa voz suave, como un roce sobre su piel. No podía tenerla tan cerca, no quería, se volteo, Ginny, ahí estaba Ginny, tranquila pausada, trato de explicarle con su mirada cuando la necesitaba, cuanto le hacia falta… Ella al parecer, lo entendió, porque se acerco a el y lo beso, con suavidad primero y luego diciéndole todo lo que sentía por el con un movimiento de labios. Pero entonces un golpe seco de abertura de puerta los saco de sus lugares, Hermione, muy agitada, entro corriendo y abrazo a Harry.

Síganme la corriente – Fue lo último que ambos escucharon, entonces Ron entro por la puerta.

Harry – Dijo, para luego mirar a su hermana, cinco segundos después entraron Fred y George, Harry se sentó sobre su cama.

¿Y Harry? – Le preguntaron.

¿Y que? – Dijo el.

¿Vamos a ir? – Preguntaron.

No lo se…

¡Vamos Harry! Es una gran oportunidad – Dijeron los gemelos.

¿Pero que hay de su negocio, de su verano? No quiero arruinarles la vida a todos – Dijo el.

¡No le arruinas la vida a nadie! Aparte, del negocio se va a encargar Jorgelina, nuestra empleada – Dijo George.

Igual, no lo se, es muy injusto de mí parte si…

¡BASTA YA! – Grito ron – Esto me esta dando migraña, vamos contigo y esta decidido.

Pero Ron, pueden morir los Horrocruxes son…

Peligrosos, lo sabemos, un riego que queremos correr – Dijo Fred.

Si – Afirmo Ginny.

Ah no, tú no vas – Dijo George.

¡Claro que si! – Dijo la pelirroja.

Claro que no, eres muy pequeña Ginny – Le dijo Ron.

¡Si solo me llevas un año!

No vas y no hay discusión

Dumbledore nos puso a todos.

La señorita Weasley va a ir – Dijo Dumbledore entrando por la puerta.

Pero Director…

Ira a Argentina con nosotros, ninguno de ustedes vendrá con Harry a buscar los horrocruxes, es muy peligroso, iremos Harry, Sirius, Remus y yo. – Dijo el anciano.

¡Pero profesor! – Se quejo Ron.

No hay pero que valga, es decisión tomada, ahora a dormir…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El sol que se colaba por la ventana lo fue acariciando lentamente hasta que se despertó. Se dio cuenta que solo el se había despertado, así que hizo el menor ruido posible para salir de la habitación, bajo con pesadez las escaleras hasta que llego a las cocinas, entro sin hacer ruido, porque pensaba que estaba solo…

Buenos días – Se volteo, Sirius le sonrió tímidamente.

Hola – Dijo simplemente Harry, sentándose en la mesa.

Harry, yo, siento mucho jamás habértelo dicho, pero es que…

No te preocupes – Lo corto Harry – Entiendo, solo hay una cosa que no entiendo.

Dime.

Tú estabas profundamente enamorado de Sabrina, ¿No?

Con todo mí corazón, ella fue la luz en mí oscura vida, me dio esperanzas, me dio todo, yo nunca me había enamorado, y sin embargo, solo verla a ella me enamoro, ella era… - Miro de nuevo a la ventana, como solía hacer cuando hablaba de su tía – Ella es el amor de mí vida…

¿Aun la amas? – Pregunto Harry sorprendido.

Yo pensé que la había olvidado, que ya estaba, que solo la extrañaba porque extrañaba a mí hija, pero… Sabrina, siempre fue con la única mujer con la que me imaginaba – Harry pensó por unos momentos, ¿El se veía solo con Ginny? Ciertamente solo podía pensar en ella cuando estaba solo, y cuando estaba con ella, no podía dejar de mirarla… - Claro que me di cuenta de esto cuando la perdí – Confeso su padrino luego de los segundos de silencio.

Y los pensamientos, los que yo vi, ¿Eran de Sabrina? – Pregunto Harry.

Algunos si, otros eran míos, otros de tus padres, otros de Remus, de Sally.

¿Y como? Si Sally y Sabrina están desaparecidas y mis padres muertos – Decir eso último lo estremeció, aun no podía hablar de ello…

Bueno, los dieron mucho antes, en la Orden, Dumbledore nos hizo dejar pensamientos, cosas claves que el creyó necesitaría.

¿Tú crees que…?

¿Qué Dumbledore supiera que nos los pedía a nosotros por ti? Claro, no lo dudo ni un momento, es un hombre muy inteligente.

¿No te da miedo? – Le pregunto Harry.

¿Quién, Dumbledore? – Pregunto Sirius.

No, no el, ¡Ir a ver a Sabrina!

Claro que si, estoy espantado, pero nada me va a impedir hacerlo…

Y aunque Harry quería hacerle muchas más preguntas, se quedo callado, después de todo, era mejor no meter el dedo en la llaga… Era mejor esperar y ver como se resolvían las cosas…

**Quiero comentarles que me están dejando muy pocos reviews en este fic, así que si de verdad quieren que continué, ¡Dejen Reviews! En serio, porfiss.**

**Esto fue…**

**Travesura Realizada **


	8. Capitulo 8: Los Preparativos de un viaje

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_**Los herederos mágicos. **_

_Harry descubre un secreto que le guardaron por cuatro años, ahora tendrá que descubrir razones por las cuales Voldemort decidió matarlo a el y no a Neville. Continuación de "La Apuesta"_

_**Diclaimer: **_Este es un fic sobre Harry Potter, todo hasta el sexto libro ya pasó antes, es un universo alterno, no se como decirles, pero a lo que me refiero es que Harry ya sabe de los Horrocruxes todo, la única diferencia es que Sirius esta vivo, al igual que Dumbledore y Harry tiene 15 años¿si? Solo eso.

_**Importante:**_ Por cuestiones de tiempo, estudio, etc. Etc. etc. No voy a agradecer los reviews por acá y no voy a poder responder reviews anónimos, así que si hay algo que quieren saber o quieren saber que pienso de su review, mándenme un email, o agréguenme al msn, pueden encontrar mí cuenta en mí profile.

**Quiero hacer una especificación que tal vez les surga mientras leen el capitulo: Tonks, no esta con Remus, ella **_**no **_**esta enamorada de él ni él de ella, ¿Si? **

_**Capitulo 8: Los preparativos de un viaje. **_

Una semana había pasado desde que Harry se había enterado de la existencia de su tía, una semana, en la cual no había podido parar de pensar en ella, imaginarla, ni a ella ni a su prima… En esos momentos, con su baúl alado pensaba en como en esa semana no había podido parar de repetir en su mente las imágenes que había visto… Y ahora acostado en su cama, Harry quería olvidar, no pensar. Ese día iba a ser el día en que partirían, se irían, a buscarla, a ella y a los horrocruxes. A ella… le costaba mucho todavía llamarla "tía" Ni siquiera podía pensar en eso. Cerro sus ojos un momento, para olvidarse de todo, para no pensar y en ese momento, en ese momento de silencio, escucho algo en el oro cuarto, algo que si hubiera seguido pensando no hubiera escuchado. Escucho unos pasos entrando a la habitación de al lado, mientras que otros sonidos de movimiento le indicaron que había dos participantes en la habitación de al lado…

Sirius – Escucho la vos de Remus.

¿Qué pasa?

Estamos por partir – Le dijo el licántropo.

Esta bien – Dijo Sirius.

Vamos Sirius, en algún momento vas a tener que hablar de ella – Harry no estaba en la habitación, pero aun así el sentía la tensión en la habitación luego de esa frase.

Nos tenemos que ir – Dijo el como si jamás le hubieran dicho lo anterior.

¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer cuando la veas?

Lo mismo que tu cuando veas a Sally – Hubo un silencio, un largo silencio. Hasta Harry podía sentir lo incomoda que se había vuelto aquella situación. – Voy bajando – Dijo Sirius luego de un rato.

Mejor voy a buscar a Harry.

Si mejor – Le dijo Sirius, Harry empezó a escuchar pasos que bajaban las escaleras, y otros que se dirigían a su habitación, Harry decidió pretender que estaba dormido, así que dejo sus ojos cerrados, sintió los pasos que entraban en su habitación.

Harry – Sintió una mano que lo mecía suavemente. Hizo algunos sonidos con la boca, pretendiendo que estaba despertando. – Te esperamos abajo.

Claro – Dijo el y se paro lentamente. En ese momento, no supo como ni porque, pero la vio. La vio, a ella, tan clara… La veía, a Sabrina, vestida en un vestido blanco corto, muy hermoso, su pelo negro caía sobre sus hombros con gracia, y Harry sentía que le hablaba a el, como i fuera un bebe. No sabía si era un recuerdo del pasado, un sueño, una imaginación, pero fue clara, duradera, hermosa… No supo cuanto duro exactamente, lo único que recordó fueron algunas de las frases que le dijo y no eran en ningún lenguaje que Harry conociera, y aun así lo recordaba muy bien: "Eti matiz hambras etrudibe chipanimie lacutrimikir ulamentikamez cuanitdadis emifilipidadis trachuma trotribie eupanemse"

Harry – Era Hermione entrando por la puerta – Estamos listos para irnos, te estamos esperando… ¿Harry que pasa? – Le pregunto, el chico estaba pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma…

Na… nada, yo… les cuento en el viaje. Vamos – Le dijo, entre los dos agarraron el baúl de Harry y lo bajaron, abajo, los esperaban los señores weasley, Ginny, los gemelos, Ron, Remus, Sirius y Dumbledore.

¿Listo Harry? – Le pregunto, este asintió.

¿Cómo van a ser los disfraces? – Pregunto.

Veras… - Comenzó Dumbledore, pero en ese momento Tonks vestida como siempre, con una mujer de pelo colorado, cuerpo esbelto y ojos color café entraron por la puerta.

¡Buenos días! ¿No llegamos tarde, verdad? – Pregunto Tonks.

No, justo estábamos hablando de las identidades, verán chicos, no pueden ir estudiantes solos y no pueden ir solo estudiantes de un grado, seria muy evidente, así que se decidió que irán uno de cada grado y un estudiante egresado para ver como funciona la carrera que quiere seguir en el otro país.

¿Y quienes son estos estudiantes? – Pregunto Hermione.

Solo podemos permitir que vayan alumnos a partir de cuarto, por lo tanto la señorita weasley, con Trisha Mcartney que es de Huffelpuff – Comenzó Dumbledore.

¿Es realmente del colegio? Porque no la conozco – Dijo Ginny

No son realmente del colegio, son personas de la Orden disfrazados de niños. – Explico Sirius, se escucho un "aa" general, con lo que Dumbledore decidió continuar.

De quinto irán la señorita Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley – Dijo Dumbledore, Harry iba a preguntar porque no iría el, pero este le dio una mirada indicándole que le respondería a su debido tiempo. – De sexto el señor Jhon Treemagics y la señorita Penélope Triman

¿Dos agentes de la orden? – Pregunto Ron.

Penélope Triman si, será Tonks – Explico Dumbledore, esta sonrió – Pero Jhon Treemagics será Harry – Dijo Dumbledore, este se sorprendió.

¿Yo?

No podíamos permitir que fueras como Harry Potter, Sabrina te descubriría al instante, menos con tú misma edad o apariencia, así que decidimos darte un año más de los que tienes, otro nombre y apariencia, lo último se vera más adelante – Se adelanto a Hermione que había abierto la boca para hablar. – Seguro se preguntan quien es ella – Dijo señalando a la mujer pelirroja que también sonrió – Ella fue compañera de Tonks, también es miembro de la orden y metaformaga, su nombre Tiffany Murtyludes – Explico.

Luego, de séptimo año los gemelos Fred y George Weasley – Dijo Dumbledore – Y como egresados irán Oliver Wood que se inscribo a la orden muy recientemente junto con Charly Harper que va a ser Sirius Black – Dijo señalando a Sirius.

A todo esto, ¿Por qué vienen mis padres, Remus, Moody, Hagrid, Tiffany, Doge, Podmore, Diggle? – Pregunto Ron.

Te falto mencionar – Le dijo Dumbledore – Que también vienen algunos miembros de la orden que no conocen – En ese momento alguien tocaba en la puerta, la señora Weasley fue a abrir, y por ella entraron, Ojo loco moody, con su mismo aspecto de siempre, desaliñado y con su ojo de vidrio girando para todos lados, Hagrid que como siempre torpe se golpeo con la lámpara de techo, y disculpándose se sentó en una silla, pero solo la rompió y volvió a pararse, volviendo a golpearse con la lámpara, por lo que nuevamente se disculpo. También entro Dedalus Diggle usando su traje violeta con su típica flor sobre el, Elphias Doge **(N/A: El amigo de Dumbledore que escribe esa nota en el profeta sobre el)** Tenía mucho cabello blanco, un aspecto senil pero dulce, luego de este entro Sturgis Podmore con una mandíbula cuadrada y espeso cabello color paja. Seguido de este entraron dos mujeres desconocidas para Harry una tenía el pelo castaño claro y ojos color café y otra de pelo negro largo y enrulado, y ojos marrones, por último entro un hombre, que se agarro de la mano de la primera chica, este último era rubio de ojos marrones. Los últimos tres se saludaron con Sirius y Remus.

¿Quiénes son ellos? – Pregunto Harry señalando a los últimos tres.

Ellos, Harry – Empezó Sirius – Son ex compañeros de Sabrina, y viejos miembros de la orden: Paula Amish, Sebastián Amish y Sophia Romingle.

¿Por qué tantos miembros? – Pregunto Hermione.

Vera Señorita Granger, no podemos mandarlos sin padres, seria algo evidente y tonto, por lo tanto, la familia Weasley continuara siendo la familia Weasley, mientras que usted señorita Hermione será hija de Hagrid y la señorita Romingle, que por supuesto los dos tendrán un disfraz, Los padres de Tonks: Remus y Tiffany, los de Harry los Amish, Trisha será Podmore con su padre que será Ojo Loco, Oliver Wood acompañado de su madre que será interpretado por: Diggle y por último Sirius será acompañado por Doge que será su abuelo, por perdida de padres. Todos aquellos que conocen a Sabrina: Sirius, Remus, Sophia, Paula Sebastián, Ojo loco, Diggle, Doge, Harry, Hagrid, Podmore tendrán un disfraz, los demás quedaran en sus habituales formas, aunque a muchos tuvimos que cambiarle las notas porque obviamente solo podían ir alumnos que fueran buenos estudiantes – Dijo dedicando una mirada a los gemelos – Por lo que durante su estadía su comportamiento debe ser perfecto.

¿Y como vamos a ir hasta allí?

Bueno eso es simple, primero vamos a ir por red flu a un bar a una cuadra de Heathrow Airport a las afueras de Londres, de ahí un vuelo con dirección a Buenos Aires Argentina y ahí les comunicare como sigue – Dijo Dumbledore.

Yo tengo una pregunta – Dijo Ginny y Dumbledore asintió dándole a entender que prosiga. - ¿Cómo pudieron inventar lo de las personas y eso? Pensé que era un intercambio es decir, dos meses nosotros en Argentina, y ellos dos meses en Inglaterra, ¿Qué pasara cuando no conozcan a Charly Harper, o aun peor cuando nadie sepa quienes son? – Pregunto la menor de las Weasley.

Muy bien pensado señorita Weasley, vera hemos modificado la memoria de los alumnos para que estas personas sean igual de conocidas que Harry en sus casas, es decir, Charly Harper va a pertenecer a Gryffindor y todos lo conocen, saben que se fue el año pasado, incluso los profesores tienen memorias de él ¿Me explico? – Los demás asintieron – Después, los que tienen que ir al colegio como Trisha, bueno, Tonks seguirá en ese personaje, y la tenemos cubierta en el ministerio por Ojo Loco.

¿Quién la cubrirá? – Pregunto Harry.

Todo a su tiempo – Le dijo Dumbledore – Ahora es hora de irnos, por favor pongan todo lo que no necesiten para el viaje de aquel lado – Dijo señalando donde esperaban algunos baúles, jaulas de animales y demás cosas. Harry arrastro su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig para aquel lado, quedándose con el una mochila con algunas cosas, como el colgante que su padre le había regalado a su tía, el anillo de compromiso de sus padres, la snitch de su tía, el mapa del merodeador, y el mapa de los ángeles de la noche, el anillo de la mariposa, el pergamino y los libros por los cuales habían descubierto la enfermedad de Sabrina, algunos otros libros, incluso llevaba algunos pensamientos, ya que Dumbledore le pidió que viera que pensamientos no habían visto y los empacara y así había hecho. - ¿Listo?- Pregunto Dumbledore una vez que todos hubieran dejado las cosas de ese lado. – Vamos a empezar por hacer los disfraces, veamos, los Weasley pasen de este lado, ya que ninguno de ustedes llevara disfraz, lo mismo usted señorita Hermione – Así hicieron, se movieron tras Dumbledore, preparados para la función. – Bueno, empezaremos con Ojo Loco – El hombre se acerco a Dumbledore, este con su varita hizo algo más alto a Moody, luego como por arte de magia su pelo se convirtió marrón, sus facciones gordas y rasgadas comenzaron a desformarse, o mejor dicho a formarse. Luego de unos segundos, frente a ellos había un hombre de rostro raro pero dulce, sin ojo de vidrio, sino que con dos hermosos ojos color marrón, algo más flaco que ojo loco, pero no se parecía en nada al hombre que había sido hacia algunos segundos atrás… - Perfecto, perfecto – Dijo Dumbledore, y Moody pasó del otro lado junto con la familia Weasley – Tonks por favor transfórmate así puedo disfrazar a Remus. – Tonks dio unos pasos hacia delante, cerro los ojos y su pelo color rosa chicle pasó a ser un rubio natural muy brillante, su cuerpo engordo un poco, mientras que las facciones de su cara antes raras, y hermosas, ahora juveniles y graciosas, cuando termino abrió los ojos que eran ahora celestes – Bien, Bien, Tiffany tú turno – La mujer también se adelanto, pero esta envejeció algo sus facciones, creció algunos centímetros, su pelo ahora era morocho y sus ojos celestes como el cielo. – Bueno, Remus, acércate – El hombre lo hizo, Dumbledore apoyo su varita sobre su cabeza como había hecho con ojo loco, Remus que siempre tenía una expresión cansada, ahora tenía una senil y dulce, su pelo era rubio y sus ojos celestes, tenía las facciones más bruscas y más masculinas, creció un tanto de centímetros y engordo un poco. – Creo que así esta bien – El asintió y pasó al otro lado – Bueno, Podmore, tú turno – El hombre fue delante de la fila, Dumbledore volvió a repetir el proceso, en vez de Podmore apareció una niña de unos catorce años, su pelo castaño enrulado y su mirada angelical daban la idea de que había caído del cielo, sus ojos marrones eran iguales a los de Ojo Loco.

Ven aquí querida hija – Dijo Ojo loco, y ahí se dieron cuenta, que no solo cambiaban físicamente, sino también les cambiaba la voz.

No molestes – Dijo Podmore pero su voz era tan fina que apenas parecía real.

No tenemos tiempo para esto, vamos Diggle – Este se transformo en una mujer cuarentona, de cabello castaño ojos café, con cuerpo de mujer, detalles sin sentido decir. – Doge, tú turno – Dijo Dumbledore, el hombre se adelanto y Dumbledore comenzó el hechizo, poco a poco el pelo de Doge emblanqueció, sus ojos se volvieron miel, creció algunos centímetros, engordo un poco, como un verdadero abuelo. – Genial, genial, Vamos Hagrid ya es tú turno – Dijo el hombre, el semi gigante se acerco al director, este puso su varita lo más alta que pudo, pero no llego más alto que el pecho del guardabosque, este se encogió algunos metros, su pelo y barba negra enmarañada se convirtió en un pelo naranja, muy parecido al de hermione, pero lo llevaba prolijamente corto, con algún rulo, sus facciones, antes brutas, eran ahora delicadas, y hermosas… - Perfecto, el mejor, veamos, ¡Ah! Señorita Romingle, es la próxima – La muchacha se paro de una silla en la que había estado sentada, el director le puso la varita sobre su cabeza, su cuerpo se estilizo un poco, su pelo se volvió igual al de Hermione, solo que el color de ella era algo más claro, sus facciones y nariz se adaptaron al rostro de Hermione con un toque de persona mayor, su cuerpo era el mismo de antes. – Bien, bien, veamos… Sebastián – El hombre se adelanto, el anciano le puso la varita sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo algo más alto, su pelo color negro, y sus ojos también negros, hizo sus facciones algo más cuadradas y extrañas – Bien, ahora Paula, vamos niña – Dijo el hombre, esta se adelanto, su cuerpo y estatura quedaron igual, excepto que ahora su pelo era casi negro, un marrón bien oscuro, sus ojos eran color marrón clarito, y sus facciones eran alargadas y bonitas – Perfecta, vamos Sirius, es tú turno – el hombre pasó, dejándolo solo a Harry esperando, el cuerpo de este último se hizo algo más alto, con la misma musculatura, su pelo negro se volvió rubio y corto, mientras que sus ojos se volvieron color miel, iguales a los de Doge. – Muy Bien, solo faltas tú Harry –

El chico se adelanto algo atemorizado, cerro los ojos mientras sentía como su cuerpo se alargaba, su ropa le apretaba más, su nariz se agrandaba un poquito, sus ojos le ardían, el dolor siguió así unos segundos hasta que escucho que Dumbledore le decía "Listo Jhon Treemagics" Harry abrió los ojos y se miro al espejo, su pelo era color marrón oscuro, tenía ojos negros, su nariz se había hecho más cuadrada, mientras que sus facciones eran ahora alargadas, era algo más alto y con más musculatura, su cicatriz ya no estaba y ya no necesitaba sus lentes, se quedo mirándose por unos segundos hasta que unos ruidos los desconcertaron a todos.

**Jajaja ¿Gusto o no gusto? Yo se que me tarde, pero hice lo que pude, espero que de verdad les haya gustado… Próximo Capituló:**

**¿Quién entra por la puerta?**

**¿Harry les contara a los demás sobre su visión?**

**¿Cómo son las cosas en Argentina?**

**¿Y Sabrina, Alex y Sally?**

**¡Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo capitulo de Los Herederos Mágicos!**

**Esto fue…**

**Travesura Realizada **


	9. Capitulo 9: Un viaje largo

Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_**Los herederos mágicos. **_

_Harry descubre un secreto que le guardaron por cuatro años, ahora tendrá que descubrir razones por las cuales Voldemort decidió matarlo a el y no a Neville. Continuación de "La Apuesta"_

_**Diclaimer: **_Este es un fic sobre Harry Potter, todo hasta el sexto libro ya pasó antes, es un universo alterno, no se como decirles, pero a lo que me refiero es que Harry ya sabe de los Horrocruxes todo, la única diferencia es que Sirius esta vivo, al igual que Dumbledore y Harry tiene 15 años¿si? Solo eso.

_**Importante:**_ Por cuestiones de tiempo, estudio, etc. Etc. etc. No voy a agradecer los reviews por acá y no voy a poder responder reviews anónimos, así que si hay algo que quieren saber o quieren saber que pienso de su review, mándenme un email, o agréguenme al msn, pueden encontrar mí cuenta en mí profile.

_**Capitulo 9: Un viaje largo.**_

¿Llegue muy tarde? – Pregunto Oliver Wood entrando por la puerta.

No, claro que no – Dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

Supongo que Oliver no cambiara – Dijo entonces Harry.

No, claro que no, bueno, supongo que estamos listos – Dijo Dumbledore, hubo un asentimiento general.

Es hora – Dijo Sirius, mejor dicho Charly acercándose a la chimenea.

Si, una vez fuera de estas instalaciones, recuerden llamar por los nombres falsos, nunca se sabe quien estará escuchando, incluso cuando están solos. Recuerden esto. – Dijo Dumbledore, y dirigió una mirada a todos.

Profesor – Dijo Harry – Bueno, ¿Eso significa que no podré estar con Ron Y Hermione? Ya que no son de mí grado…

En lo absoluto Harry, digo Jhon, podrás estar con ellos, nadie puede decirnos que amistades elegir, pero iras a otras cases, más avanzadas para tú edad. – Le explico el anciano director.

Yo tengo una duda – Dijo Hermione, el anciano la miro para que prosiga – Como en mí expediente dice que mis padres son muggles, me pregunto si se supone que Hagrid y la señorita Romingle también lo serán – Dijo ella.

Muy buena pregunta, si, serán muggles, pero eso ya se discutió con ellos y van a actuar sorprendidos ante todo, y te harán preguntas como cualquier padre muggle. De todas maneras ya es hora que los empiecen a llamar papá y mamá – Explico el anciano. Harry se quedo pensando unos segundos, ¿Llamar papá y mamá a unos desconocidos cuando jamás había podido hacer eso con sus verdaderos padres? Sintió que su corazón se hundía en su nuevo pecho, pero respiro hondo, dándose cuenta que ya no importaba eso, iba a buscar la verdad, a su tía y a los horrocruxes que tanto mal le habían hecho a el, y a su familia.

¿Alguna otra pregunta? – Nadie dijo nada, por lo que Dumbledore prosiguió. – Bueno, es hora de irnos, como ya saben, primero nos vamos por red flu, el primero en ir va a ser Abraham Mcartney **(N/A: es Ojo loco, recuerden que de ahora en más los personajes se van a referir a los personajes por el nombre de su disfraz.) **– Ojo loco pasó adelante, agarro de una vasija al lado de la chimenea un puñado de polvo y se introdujo en la chimenea.

Pociones Chisporreantes – Dijo para luego tirar los polvos y desaparecer tras unas llamas verdes.

¿Pociones Chisporreantes? – Pregunto Ron.

Es el nombre del bar – Explico Sirius, entonces Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

Es el turno de Trisha, vamos querida – Le dijo Dumbledore a Podmore, entonces la pequeña niña se introdujo en la chimenea con un puñado con de polvo en su pequeña mano.

Pociones Chisporreantes – Dijo la niña y tiro los polvos, y la consumió unas llamas de color verde.

Perfecto, perfecto, es el turno de los Treemagics, por lo que se la señora Treemagics no le gusta viajar por polvos flu, ¿No es cierto? – Le pregunto Dumbledore.

Es verdad – Dijo Paula pasando de la mano con Sebastián, quien agarro los polvos.

Te vemos del otro lado Hijo – Le dijeron a Harry, esas palabras se oían tan extrañas, luego de ver desaparecer a sus "padres", Harry se percato que el seria el siguiente.

Vamos Jhon – Le dijo Dumbledore, se sentía tan extraño, entro a la chimenea con un puñado del polvo, y mientras miraba a sus amigos que le sonreían, como dándole apoyo, y a todos los que quedaban, que ya no reconocía sus rostros familiares, sonrientes, sino, en su lugar, veía los rostros de desconocidos, pero supuso que era lo mejor. Dijo las palabras y un calor se apodero de el, mientras un olor a ceniza penetraba su nariz y cerebro, vio pasar fugaces personas detrás de otras chimeneas, hasta que cayó en una vieja, pero limpia chimenea, salio de la chimenea lo más rápido que pudo, saliendo cubierto de polvo, y ensuciando el piso, un pequeña escobilla con una pala voladoras lo limpiaron en segundos, también limpiando así el piso, para luego entrar a la chimenea y limpiar el polvo, y luego dirigiéndose a un tacho de basura, donde la pala tiro los residuos, para luego acomodarse a su lado.

Hijo – Le dijo Sebastián ayudándolo a salir de allí, ya que se veía que alguien venia, Harry miro a su alrededor, era un bar muy limpio y muy antiguo, las bandejas iban y venían solas, llevando pedidos, trayendo platos y vasos vacíos, los magos hablaban, leían, comían, etc. La barra, al igual que el resto del lugar parecía antigua, todo estaba muy limpio y arreglado, mucha gente entraba y salía con maletas de viaje, mochilas, periódicos, libros y carteras. Mientras Harry se fijaba en el lugar, todos los miembros de la orden terminaron de llegar, incluido el mismísimo Dumbledore.

¡Dumbledore! – Exclamo un hombre detrás de la barra, parecía bastante mayor, corpulento, de pelo blanco corto, y una mirada color chocolate muy calida.

¡Elliot! El bar es cada vez más bonito – Le dijo, el hombre sonrió.

¿Lo usual? – Le pregunto.

No, no, vamos de pasada – Dijo el anciano, en ese momento Dumbledore, seguido de los demás salieron del bar, afuera, una ciudad que apenas comenzaba a moverse se dejo ver, solo algunas personas se veían en la calle, y de afuera, el bar solo parecía un bar clausurado. – Bueno – Dijo Dumbledore, dirigiéndolos a un costado del bar donde no había nadie – Aquellos que están vestidos aun como magos cámbiense – Dijo, Harry no pudo creer cuando el anciano poso su varita sobre el, y apareció vestido muggle, con un shoging y un pulóver.

Listo – Dijo Sirius.

Perfecto – Exclamo Dumbledore – Vayan con sus respectivas familias y no se separen, nos vemos en el avión – Dijo el anciano saliendo primero.

¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto Harry a Sebastián.

Es que tenemos que alistarnos por familias, luego te podrás sentar con tus amigos, pero ahora es mejor así. – Delante de ellos salio Sirius y Doge, en sus respectivos disfraces, caminaron una cuadra recta y doblaron a la izquierda, luego, fue el turno de Harry y "sus padres". – Vamos – Dijo entonces Sebastián, comenzaron a caminar, por la cuadra enfrentada a la que habían estado caminando Charly y su abuelo. Doblaron en la esquina y Harry vio un enorme edificio imponente, la gente entraba y salía sin parar, abrazado a otra gente, en conjunto o solos. El edificio era imponente, con vidrios opacos y un gran cartel que decía "Heathrow Airport" Veía a los aviones aterrizar, o salir y su ruido era fuerte.

Vamos – Dijo entonces Paula, agarrándolo de la mano, y tirando de él hacia adentro del aeropuerto, Una vez dentro Harry vio millones de tiendas, de gente que iba y venia con maletas, riendo, llorando, o simplemente esperando. Era simplemente increíble. Y su "madre" seguía tirando de él, mientras que su padre iba con unos papeles en la mano, que Harry supuso eran sus pasajes. Caminaron hacia donde un gigantesco cartel decía "Departures" Se acercaron a una ventana, donde una chica con un bonito sombrero como de azafata esperaba.

Bienvenidos a Heathrow Airport, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarles? – Pregunto la muchacha.

Vamos a Buenos Aires – Le dijo su padre, entonces le entrego los papeles, la chica los reviso.

Todo esta muy bien, ¿Ya dejaron su equipaje en la cinta trasportadora? – Le pregunto la muchacha.

¿Qué? – Pregunto Harry.

De eso se ocupo Dumbledore – Le dijo su madre al oído.

Si, ya nos hemos encargado – Sonrió Sebastián.

Perfecto – Dijo la chica – Espero tengan un muy buen viaje – Dijo entonces, Sebastián reanudo la marcha revisando los papeles que la chica le había devuelto, harry se apuro para quedar a su lado.

Se- Papá – Dijo entonces dándose cuenta que ya no podía llamarlo por su verdadero nombre,

¿Dime? – Pregunto el mirándolo.

¿Cómo vamos a viajar? ¿Con los demás? – Sebastián miro a ambos lados antes de decir nada, luego se acerco al oído de Harry para que solo el pudiera oír.

Mira Harry, si vamos a viajar con los demás, tú asiento esta al lado del de Hermione y Ron, de todas maneras ten cuidado con lo que le cuentas, nunca sabes quien puede estar escuchando, se muy cuidadoso, fui amigo de tú tía por muchos años y ella siempre, siempre esta pendiente de todo, y si te cuesta decirme papá, no tienes que usarlo todo el tiempo…

¿Cómo que no? – Pregunto extrañado Harry.

Es simple, solo dime pa, o busca algún tipo de mote de tipo cariñoso así puedes llamarme con el. Ah y otra cosa, aquí tienes – Le pasó un pergamino, parecía viejo y antiguo.

¿Qué es?

Feliz cumpleaños, en ese pergamino si tú escribes una nota para alguien y pones su nombre y apellido, solo esa persona podrá leerlo. – Le dijo guiñándole un ojo. – Te será útil en el viaje.

¿Tengo que poner su nombre? Es decir, - Dijo, y luego bajo la voz - ¿El real?

No necesariamente, el papel identifica a los dueños de los nombres. Pero cuídalo mucho, en manos equivocadas, puede servir para identificarte.

Esta bien – Dijo y reanudaron la marcha, volvieron a caminar hacia donde decía "Gate 58" Allí ya esperaban el resto.

¿Estamos listos para abordar? – Pregunto Sebastián a Dumbledore, y su mirada casi parecía acusadora.

Si, y parece que el clima de vuelo va a ser favorable – Dijo el anciano.

Bien, ¿Todos los demás están aquí y confirmados? – Pregunto.

Si, ya es hora de abordar – Lo siguiente fui muy monótono y no es necesario mencionarlo con detalles. Simplemente decir que embarcaron al avión, y Harry se sentó del lado de la ventana, al lado de Ron, quien a su vez estaba al lado de Hermione que estaba al lado del pasillo, delante de ellos, los gemelos junto con Ginny, atrás, Podmore junto con Oliver y Sirius, enfrente de ellos, derecho estaba Tonks, junto con Remus y Trisha. Y acomodados a su lado, los demás.

¿Y Ha-Jhon? – Dijo entonces Hermione - ¿Qué nos tenias que contar?

¿Por qué hablan así? Cuando mí padre pregunto "Si todos estaban confirmados" – Dijo extrañado.

Se piden entre ellos contraseñas, para estar seguros que somos nosotros y no otros.

¿Y porque?

Tienen miedo – Dijo Ron – Que Sabrina se transformé en alguno de ellos.

Ahh – Dijo Harry, entonces saco el pergamino y una lapicera cualquiera y escribió: _"La vi, hoy, en una visión, a Sabrina, me hablaba en un lenguaje extraño"_ Luego lo doblo en dos, para que no se viera el contenido, y puso sobre el _"Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger"_ Las letras desaparecieron, como si la tinta hubiera sido tragada por el pergamino, entonces le pasó el papel a Ron, que lo puso en medio de ellos, lo leyeron y Hermione lo miro sorprendida, entonces le pregunto.

¿Por qué nos pregunta nuestros nombres? – Pregunto Hermione.

Solo lo pueden leer los destinatarios – Hermione lo comprendió al instante y luego le dijo algo al pergamino, ese se abrió, y junto con Ron, lo leyeron, luego Hermione saco otra lapicera y escribió algo, lo doblo en dos y le puso algo… Se lo pasó, Harry lo abrió, pero estaba vació, lo volvió a doblar, y unas palabras salieron a la luz. _¿Jhon Treemagics?_ – Si – Dijo él cerca del papel. "Toque" Harry apoyo sus dedos sobre el pergamino y este se desdoblo, dejando leer el mensaje. _"¿Qué era lo que te decía?"_ – Pregunto Hermione, entonces Harry trato de recordar sus exactas palabras, y es que las tenía tan grabadas en la mente que eso no se le dificulto tanto. _"Eti matiz hambras etrudibe chipanimie lacutrimikir ulamentikamez cuanitdadis emifilipidadis trachuma trotribie eupanemse"_ luego de escribirlo se lo pasó a Hermione, esta lo leyó y le devolvió el papel, Harry (luego de confirmar y eso) lo desdoblo y leyó: _"Posiblemente, si es un lenguaje antiguo, eso sea solo la pronunciación, pero no como se escribe, no se Jhon, allí averiguaremos" _

El vuelo siguió sin mayores percances, con algunas preguntas de Ron hacia los chicos como: "Uauu, y eso ¿Qué es?" o "¡Asombroso!" Pronto arribaron en el aeropuerto de Buenos Aires, bajaron por familias nuevamente así que Harry se reunió con sus "padres" Bajaron del lugar escuchando a mucha gente hablar un idioma desconocido, se reunieron todos fuera de la puerta, antes de salir, Dumbledore se acerco a todos.

Lo que les voy a aplicar ahora – Dijo en voz baja – Es un hechizo para que todos puedan entender el idioma – Luego de eso, hizo un movimiento de mano dentro de su bolsillo, por lo que Harry supuso que ahí tenía la varita. Lo siguiente a eso fue increíble, Harry escuchaba y entendía español, y se dedico a escucharlos, fue maravilloso, reían con Ron mientras se escuchaban decir algunas palabras.

_Hoola_ – Decían divertidos, luego de salir del aeropuerto, caminaron algunas cuadras hasta una fuente de agua, donde todos los bancos estaban sanos y perfectos, todos menos uno, que parecía estar partido a la mitad.

Primero van a ir los Treemagics, vayan – Dijo Dumbledore, Harry no entendía nada, pero siguió a sus padres, se sentaron en el banco, Harry del lado más pequeño y donde había más lugar sus dos padres, entonces Harry comenzó a sentirse mareado, y la luz comenzó a irse, pronto se vio arrastrado como si le tiraran del pie, entonces se vio sentado en una silla, dentro de algo así como un bar, pero con muchas chimeneas y puertas de las cuales, la gente entraba y salia, con muchas ventanas que mostraban un hermoso clima, del otro lado una barra, donde había varias personas junto con equipajes, y en algunas mesas gente que reía mientras comía y tomaba bebidas que Harry reconocía como cerveza o otras que Harry no conocía que constaba de un embace de madera y un sorbete metálico.

¿Listos para el colegio? – Pregunto Dumbledore.

**Yo se que intriga, pero tengo pocos reviews, así que sino me dan mas voy a tardar cada vez mas en actualizar. Por otro lado, para que la espera no sea tan grande, les dejo un adelanto:**

**Nombre provisorio:**_**Capitulo 10: Andacollo.**_

Harry, Hermione y Ron se adelantaron unos pasos para escuchar de qué hablaban la extraña mujer y su director. – Espero encuentren el colegio muy acogedor.

Seguro lo haremos, no nos quedaremos mucho, unas semanas tal vez un mes – Dijo el anciano.

Claro, claro, oh miren ya se ve el castillo – Dijo la mujer señalando un imponente castillo que ahora se veía, parecía antiguo y grande, comenzaron a acercarse al castillo y empezaron a ver chicos que leían en los patios, a lo lejos, otros que jugaban al Quidicht, veían como cilindros de metal iban y venia mientras servían agua caliente en algo así como un vaso, algunos de metal, otros de maderas, todos de diferentes colores y formas, y todos con un sorbete de metal.

Oh, ¡Directora! – Le dijo un chico con rulos castaños y unos hermosos ojos miel, muy atractivo, a Lida. - ¿Un mate? – Le ofreció el vaso extraño como de madera.

Gracias Cameron – Le dijo al muchacho mientras le daba un sorbo al mate.

¿Es Ingles? – Pregunto Ginny extrañada.

No, Cameron nació en Buenos Aires, pero su madre le puso un nombre ingles.

Oh – Dijeron, entonces la mujer le devolvió el mate y el se fue donde habían otros chicos y chicas bebiendo de otros mates, mientras el termo (esos eran los cilindros grandes de metal) volaban de aquí allá sirviendo agua caliente, y potes con azúcar iban y venían ofreciendo su contenido a la gente que esperaba el agua.

**Eso es solo, no es nada necesario, pero así saben como es el colegio en Argentina. **

**Eso es todo por ahora… Esto fue…**

**Travesura Realizada**


	10. Capitulo 10: Andacollo

Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_**Los herederos mágicos. **_

_Harry descubre un secreto que le guardaron por cuatro años, ahora tendrá que descubrir razones por las cuales Voldemort decidió matarlo a el y no a Neville. Continuación de "La Apuesta"_

_**Diclaimer: **_Este es un fic sobre Harry Potter, todo hasta el sexto libro ya pasó antes, es un universo alterno, no se como decirles, pero a lo que me refiero es que Harry ya sabe de los Horrocruxes todo, la única diferencia es que Sirius esta vivo, al igual que Dumbledore y Harry tiene 15 años¿si? Solo eso.

_**Importante:**_ Por cuestiones de tiempo, estudio, etc. Etc. etc. No voy a agradecer los reviews por acá y no voy a poder responder reviews anónimos, así que si hay algo que quieren saber o quieren saber que pienso de su review, mándenme un email, o agréguenme al msn, pueden encontrar mí cuenta en mí profile.

_**Capitulo 10: Andacollo.**_

¿Listos para el colegio? – Pregunto Dumbledore.

¡Si! – Dijeron los demás felices, Dumbledore se acerco al señor de la barra, seguido de los demás.

Buenos días – Le dijo el hombre en la barra - ¿Bar o Viaje? – Pegunto.

Viaje – Dijo Dumbledore – A nombre de Albus Dumbledore con destino al colegio de Leamindan. – El hombre reviso unas cosas debajo de la barra.

Muy bien, todo en orden, puerta numero 17 le quedan dos minutos, apúrense y buen viaje – Les dijo.

Muchas gracias – Caminaron leyendo los números de las puertas hasta que encontraron la que buscaban, la numero 17, entraron a un pequeño cuarto, pero suficientemente grande para que entraran todos, y en el medio había un farol viejo que se notaba no había nada en el. – Todos tóquenlo – Dijo Dumbledore, y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta el farol comenzó a girar y con eso ellos también, cayeron en un lugar abierto, cerca de unas montañas, y ahí frente a ellos una mujer algo regordeta pero alta, castaña con rulos, sus facciones daban la impresión de que era una persona muy dulce, y su sonrisa amable y ojos chocolate lo confirmaban.

¡Justo a tiempo! Usted debe ser Dumbledore – El anciano se paro, harry se percato que ya no llevaba ropa muggle, sino que ahora llevaba su usual túnica color azul pálido.

Y usted debe ser Lida Lirit – Le dijo a la mujer.

¡Acertó! – y lanzo una pequeña risita – Bueno, es hora que empiecen a abrigarse – Dijo entonces la mujer reparando en como iban vestidos, ya que en Inglaterra era verano, pero allí, comenzaba el invierno, la mujer tenía un sobretodo que tenía unos perritos que corrían por una pradera, harry reparo en el lugar, a lo lejos había una montaña con un lago, y al parecer el lago comenzaba a congelarse, mientras que la punta de la hermosa montaña, estaba nevada. – Será mejor que empecemos a caminar, o se congelaran, por aquí… - Harry, Hermione y Ron se adelantaron unos pasos para escuchar de qué hablaban la extraña mujer y su director. – Espero encuentren el colegio muy acogedor.

Seguro lo haremos, no nos quedaremos mucho, unas semanas tal vez un mes – Dijo el anciano.

Claro, claro, oh miren ya se ve el castillo – Dijo la mujer señalando un imponente castillo que ahora se veía, parecía antiguo y grande, comenzaron a acercarse al castillo y empezaron a ver chicos que leían en los patios, a lo lejos, otros que jugaban al Quidicht, veían como cilindros de metal iban y venia mientras servían agua caliente en algo así como un vaso, algunos de metal, otros de maderas, todos de diferentes colores y formas, y todos con un sorbete de metal.

Oh, ¡Directora! – Le dijo un chico con rulos castaños y unos hermosos ojos miel, muy atractivo, a Lida. - ¿Un mate? – Le ofreció el vaso extraño como de madera.

Gracias Cameron – Le dijo al muchacho mientras le daba un sorbo al mate.

¿Es Ingles? – Pregunto Ginny extrañada.

No, Cameron nació en Buenos Aires, pero su madre le puso un nombre ingles.

Oh – Dijeron, entonces la mujer le devolvió el mate y el se fue donde habían otros chicos y chicas bebiendo de otros mates, mientras el termo (esos eran los cilindros grandes de metal) volaban de aquí allá sirviendo agua caliente, y potes con azúcar iban y venían ofreciendo su contenido a la gente que esperaba el agua. Entraron dentro del castillo, que era de piedra igual que Hogwarts. Pero parecía que era más pequeño.

Primero que nada será mejor si vamos a ver a Minerva – Dijo Dumbledore.

Claro, claro – Dijo la mujer. Entraron en el castillo, que, como ya había mencionado era muy parecido a Hogwarts, aunque este parecía un poco menos antiguo, comenzaron a caminar, cruzando muchos pasillos, subieron escaleras, las bajaron (al igual que las de Hogwarts estas cambiaban de lugar) Y los cuadros en las paredes hablaban entre ellos sonriendo. Llegaron, luego de mucho caminar, al otro lado del castillo, donde afuera, habían varias cabañas. – Ahí viven los profesores que están casados y sus hijos aun son muy pequeños…

¿Los hijos de los profesores vienen a este colegio? – Pregunto Harry, aunque el no preguntaba por mera curiosidad.

Algunos si, otros no, los padres los envían al exterior… - Pero la mujer no tuvo intención de salir afuera, sino que caminaron de largo, y por una puerta entraron a un pasillo iluminado por ventanas, de las cuales aun se veían las casitas, al final del pasillo había una puerta. – Este despacho era, en realidad, de los alumnos de intercambio, pero creo que su profesora estuvo a gusto aquí – Toco la puerta y de adentro se escucharon unos pasos que se dirigían a la misma, para luego abrir y allí apareció McGonagall con su típica túnica verde musgo y su sombrero de punta.

¡Dumbledore! – Dijo la mujer sonriente

Bueno, los voy a dejar con su profesora, más tarde servirán la merienda, confió en que la profesora los podrá guiar sin mayores problemas, hasta entonces – Dijo la amable mujer con una sonrisa, para luego desaparecer, todos entraron al despacho de la profesora, tenía colgados los mismos cuadros que había en su despacho en Hogwarts, y los adornos eran los mismos, solo cambiaba el espacio y el olor. Había una gran ventana y también una chimenea, y otra puerta que Harry supuso iba al dormitorio.

Bueno, es hora – Dijo Dumbledore.

¿Hora de que? – Pregunto Harry.

De que hablemos, siéntense – Les dijo, todos los que eran chicos (es decir, aquellos que estaban disfrazados y sin disfraz pero que eran menores) se sentaron en un sillón, y los adultos se quedaron parados. – Bueno, primero es lo primero, seguro notaron que estos cuadros también están en Hogwarts.

Es para que usted estuviera en contacto con la profesora – Dijo Hermione, Dumbledore asintió.

Exacto, este tiempo que la profesora ha estado aquí hemos estado comunicados en una forma segura. – Dijo el director.

Pero, ¿No es peligroso que hablen así, cuando alguien podría estar escuchando? – Dijo Harry.

Le puse hechizos muy complejos a esta habitación, nadie puede escucharnos – Dijo.

Su misión, niños, es averiguar lo más que puedan de Esperanza – Dijo McGonagall – Ya que van a tener clases con ella.

¿Están seguros que ella es Sabrina?

Tenemos una idea – Dijo Charly/Sirius – Pero no es seguro, por eso hay que averiguar, ahora pueden dar vueltas por el castillo háganse amigos, y averigüen lo más que puedan.

¿Qué hay de Alex? – Pregunto Harry.

Ella se fue el año pasado, si es quien pensamos que es, pero si lo es, tenía el mejor promedio, tendrá que venir para hablar con Oliver.

¿Cuándo buscaremos los Horrocruxes? – Pregunto Harry.

Cuando nos vallamos de aquí, ahora, nosotros tenemos que hablar – Dijo Dumbledore. De la habitación salieron, Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny, Harry y Oliver.

¿Tú también? – Le pregunto Harry a Oliver – Pensé que eras de la Orden.

Y lo soy, pero Dumbledore dice que hay cosas que es mejor que no sepa, Jhon – Le dijo Oliver recordando que deberían llamarse por sus nombres.

Bueno, ¿Qué tal si inspeccionamos el lugar? – Dijo entonces Fred, y salieron por donde habían venido, entonces se separaron, Ginny, Fred, George y Oliver se fueron al campo de Quidicht a ver como jugaban aquí, y aunque Ron y Harry también quisieron ir, Hermione no los dejo.

Es hora que veamos como son las cosas chicos, tenemos algo que cumplir – Les dijo arrastrándolos, comenzaron a caminar, viendo alumnos que iban y venían, estudiaban, o hablaban. Distinguieron tres colores de uniforme, uno de color magenta, otros de color azul pálido y otros de color verde. Hermione paro a una chica morocha de ojos café, parecía de último año y llevaba color azul pálido en su túnica. – Disculpa – Le dijo - ¿Me podrías decir donde esta la biblioteca?

¡Claro! – Le dijo ella – Dobla la esquina, camina dos pasillos sin doblar, luego dobla a la izquierda y te encontraras con una gran puerta, crúzala y estarás en otro pasillo, de ahí hay tres puertas, la primera lleva al comedor, la segunda lleva a las salas de ensayo y la tercera esa es la biblioteca – Le dijo.

Oh bueno, muchas gracias – Le dijo Hermione, hicieron exactamente lo que les dijo la chica y llegaron a las tres puertas, entraron en la tercera y adentro se encontraron con una gran biblioteca, llena de libros que iban y venían, de alumnos que estudiaban, leían, o hacían trabajos.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – le pregunto la bibliotecaria que tenía la misma cara de amarga que la señora Pince.

Ellos están de intercambio – Dijo Cameron, que entro detrás de ellos.

Oh, esta bien, cuidado con los libros – Dijo, y los cuatro comenzaron a caminar lo más lejos de la mujer que podían.

Esta algo loca, pero tiene buenas intenciones – Dijo el muchacho una vez que estuvieron lejos.

Es más o menos como en casa – Dijo Hermione sonriente.

Si, supongo que en todos lados es igual… En fin, ¿En que puedo ayudarles? – Pregunto el chico con una sonrisa.

Oh, bueno, buscamos un libro sobre idiomas del mundo mágico – Dijo Hermione.

Que extraño, pensé que era el único interesado en esas cosas, es por aquí – Les dijo llevándolos tres pasillos a la derecha, donde había mucha luz y no había gente. El chico saco de unos estantes un par de libros y los apoyó sobre la mesa que había al lado de la ventana. – Es mí lugar preferido para leer, espero sea de su agrado, yo tengo que ir a encontrarme con mí prima.

Bueno, suerte

Si, suerte – Dijo el para luego irse, Hermione agarro un libro que decía "Los idiomas de las criaturas mágicas"

¿Para que es esto? – Pregunto Harry.

Por lo de tú visión – Dijo sacando un papel del bolsillo en donde tenía escrito lo que Harry les había "dicho" Todos comenzaron a leer un libro diferente….

Aquí lo que Harry leía **(N/A: Es todo inventado, nada que ver con lo que dice J.K. Rowling)**:

"_El idioma de las criaturas del agua se llama __cetáceo__, se compone por palabras que tienen una connotación con __"agua"__ sus palabras que son verbos terminan en "ua" y sus sustantivos en "ag" sus palabras están acentuadas en…"_

Definitivamente no era cetáceo, ya que ninguno terminaba ni en "ag" ni en "ua"

Siguió leyendo…

"_Los centauros hablan igual que los humanos, pero en su antigüedad tenían __su propio lenguaje__, este se componía en frases que hablaban puramente __de las estrellas__, por lo que su lenguaje se componía de las palabras de las constelaciones, como __Capricornio, Cáncer, y…"_

Obviamente, no había ni una constelación en su frase así que tampoco podía ser eso.

"_Los __gigantes__ tienen un lenguaje algo brusco y tonto, se compone __de gritos__ algo extraños __y no escriben__"_

Era imposible que fuera así, ya que no eran gritos.

Jhon, es hora de irnos – Le dijo Hermione.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Es hora de la merienda – guardaron los libros en su lugar, para luego salir de allí, entraron en la primera puerta, donde, había tres mesas, grandes y largas iguales a las de Hogwarts, al final había ventanales en donde habían magos que volaban en escobas sonrientes, y estos iban y venían en las ventanas… Debajo de esta ventana, había una mesa, donde habían muchos profesores, entre los cuales estaban McGonagall y Dumbledore, mientras los "padres" tenían una mesa aparte, más pequeña, pero cómoda. Harry, Hermione y Ron se acomodaron al lado de Ginny, Fred, George y Oliver y los demás (es decir, Sirius, Podmore y Tonks) Se sentaron y se dieron cuenta que ahí estaba Cameron, hablando con Ginny.

El va a ser compañero mió y de Trisha – Explico Ginny.

Hay que bien – Dijo Harry con la vena celosa fuera. Entonces se paro la directora y se hizo un silencio.

Es hora de darles la bienvenida a los estudiantes de intercambio, - Todos aplaudieron – Y lamento decirles, que dentro de un mes, su querida profesora, Esperanza Méndez los acompañara junto con algunos alumnos hacia Hogwarts.

Entonces una mujer se paro, Harry se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos, para no perderse ni un detalle de ella…

**¡Muchas Gracias a todos esos reviews! Bueno, aquí les dejo un adelanto del capituló 11:**

La mujer sonrió y muchos de los alumnos se pararon a aplaudirla, por no decir todos. Harry se acerco a Cameron.

¿Por qué se paran para aplaudirla? – Pregunto.

Esperanza es la mejor profesora que tenemos, es amable, y da muy bien su materia, ya lo verán. – Le dijo en voz baja, ya que la mujer empezaba a hablar.

¡Muchas gracias! Debo decir que los voy a extrañar mucho, y a todos, espero me manden cartas, espero ansiosa lo que tengan que contarme… Estas ultimas semanas espero se comporten y me ayuden a darles las mejores clases que puedo ofrecerles, por otro lado espero sean amables con los nuevos residentes. Muchas gracias – Dijo para concluir y la aplaudieron con fervor.

**Ahí tienen un adelanto, corto, pero en el capituló habrá más. Así que si quieren seguir leyendo solo tienen que pulsar un botón y escribir algunas palabritas!**

**Esto fue…**

**Travesura Realizada **


	11. Capitulo 11: Iniciándose

Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_**Los herederos mágicos. **_

_Harry descubre un secreto que le guardaron por cuatro años, ahora tendrá que descubrir razones por las cuales Voldemort decidió matarlo a el y no a Neville. Continuación de "La Apuesta"_

_**Diclaimer: **_Este es un fic sobre Harry Potter, todo hasta el sexto libro ya pasó antes, es un universo alterno, no se como decirles, pero a lo que me refiero es que Harry ya sabe de los Horrocruxes todo, la única diferencia es que Sirius esta vivo, al igual que Dumbledore y Harry tiene 15 años¿si? Solo eso.

_**Importante:**_ Por cuestiones de tiempo, estudio, etc. Etc. etc. No voy a agradecer los reviews por acá y no voy a poder responder reviews anónimos, así que si hay algo que quieren saber o quieren saber que pienso de su review, mándenme un email, o agréguenme al msn, pueden encontrar mí cuenta en mí profile.

**Dicho esto, ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

_**Capitulo 11: Iniciándose. **_

La mujer se paro, Harry se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos, para no perderse ni un detalle de ella… su pelo enrulado color castaño claro, sus facciones finas y alargadas, y sus ojos café daban la impresión de una mujer joven, pero parecía, por algún motivo cansada… La mujer sonrió y muchos de los alumnos se pararon a aplaudirla, por no decir todos. Harry se acerco a Cameron.

¿Por qué se paran para aplaudirla? – Pregunto.

Esperanza es la mejor profesora que tenemos, es amable, y da muy bien su materia, ya lo verán. – Le dijo en voz baja, ya que la mujer empezaba a hablar.

¡Muchas gracias! Debo decir que los voy a extrañar mucho, y a todos, espero me manden cartas, espero ansiosa lo que tengan que contarme… Estas ultimas semanas espero se comporten y me ayuden a darles las mejores clases que puedo ofrecerles, por otro lado espero sean amables con los nuevos residentes. Muchas gracias – Dijo para concluir y la aplaudieron con fervor. Entonces miro hacia donde estaba su padrino, sentado al lado de Tonks, que miraba con indiferencia, claro, tenía que disimular, pensó Harry… Entonces la directora se volvió a parar.

No hay que hacer esperar al apetito – Entonces aparecieron pasteles, pastelitos, tortas, sanguches, una especie de panqueque frito (torta frita), tostadas, mermelada, dulce de leche, manteca, chocolate caliente, café, te, leche, y por supuesto mate.

¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Hermione señalando el dulce de leche

Es una especie de aderezo – Le explico Cameron a Hermione – Mira prueba – Le paso una tostada, que estaba tibia, con dulce de leche. La chica lo probo, y de pronto quedo atónita.

Es delicioso – Dijo y todos comenzaron a probar todo… Luego de una merienda abundante quedaron exhaustos.

Dios no puedo más – Dijo Harry.

Vengan – Dijo Cameron, entonces los guió fuera, caminaron hasta un sauce llorón, cuyas ramas llegaban al piso, por lo que no se podía ver dentro. Cuando Harry quiso entrar el sauce cerró sus ramas.

¿Por qué las estrellas dan luz? – Dijo una voz ancestral.

Las estrellas no dan luz, nos muestran el camino a la luz, dos cosas muy diferentes, la primera radica en el simple hecho de iluminar y la segunda habla de la profundidad del humano y su constante búsqueda a la felicidad, ¿Ustedes quieren agregar algo? – Pregunto entonces Cameron, pero el árbol volvió a hablar.

Muy bien interpretado, pasen – Las ramas del árbol se abrieron, y donde se suponía tenia que estar el tronco, estaba el tronco ahuecado y dentro una barra de metal, Cameron se deslizo por esta, todos se miraron.

¿Qué esperan? – Pregunto desde abajo. Harry se tiro primero, abajo había una sala común, igual que las de Hogwarts, excepto que las ventanas de esta eran como las del ministerio.

¿Qué es este lugar? – Pregunto Harry, una vez que todos estuvieran abajo.

Habrán visto que hay tres uniformes – Todos asintieron. – A diferencia de Hogwarts, las casas de Andacollo son muy diferentes, no se basan en quienes crearon la escuela, sino que se basan en los elementos a los que estos podían transformarse.

¿Cómo? – Pregunto Hermione.

Cuenta la Leyenda, que Matilde Magenta, Azul Akror, Verónica Verdosa eran las magas mas poderosas de la época, todas Argentinas. Cansadas de tener que huir, desarrollaron un poder nunca visto, podían transformarse en elementos, Matilde podía convertirse en aire, Azul en agua y Verónica en tierra, así viajaron juntas por muchos años hasta que llegaron al abandonado pueblo de Andacollo, aquí descubrieron que los muggles no podían llegar detrás de la montaña, y crearon el colegio, creando cada una su casa cada una en el elemento que le tocaba, quien se relacione mas con ese elemento va a parar a esa casa…

Esta… es la de verónica… ¿No? – Pregunto Hermione.

Si.

¿Y que características tiene cada casa? – Pregunto Harry.

"Si eres transparente, ligero y caritativo, en Magenta tu debes estar… Si tu ambición te supera, tus poderes te acompañan y tu capacidad no tiene hogar, Azul es tu lugar, pero, si en cambio, tu corazón es grande, y se acompaña de inteligencia y valor, ¡Verde es tu mejor opción!"

Uau, ¿Todas las casas están fuera del castillo? – Pregunto Hermione.

Si, todas, La azul esta en el lago, y la Magenta se dice que esta subiendo por el pino mas alto, pero nadie que no sea de allí sabe bien cual es.

¿Y a que casa vamos nosotros? – Pregunto Tonks

Eso no se sabe, se supone que esta noche el elemento los elegirá a ustedes.

¿Cómo?

Ya verán…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Esa noche todos estaban en el patio, los chicos de intercambio frente a todos, Dumbledore sonreía, y a su lado Lida sostenía un cofre de madera.

Bienvenidos alumnos, es hora de su iniciación, para mostrarles como es, trajimos a un alumno de cada casa (Los chicos pudieron reconocer a Cameron, y a la chica de túnica azul pálido que les había indicado donde estaba la biblioteca, luego había otro muchacho con túnica magenta) Vamos chicos – Les dijo, entonces Cameron metió la mano dentro del cofre y saco un puñado de tierra, de la cual broto un pequeño árbol, igual que el sauce llorón. – Muy bien, vamos Sofía – Le dijo a la chica, esta metió la mano y saco una esfera de agua, en la cual se podía ver a una sirena que nadaba – Vamos Nicolás, solo tu restas querido. – El chico metió la mano y saco un puñado vació, pero Harry podía jurar que sentía una brisa, y entonces vio el pino con escaleras en la mano del chico… - Creo que ya han entendido como es, cada uno deberá meter su mano, empezaremos por los más jóvenes… Empezaremos con Trisha Mcartney – Podmore avanzo en el cuerpo de la niña varios metros al cofre que sostenía la directora. - ¿Estas lista?

Si – Dijo al mismo tiempo que asentía. Metió la mano dentro del cofre, parecía que estaba muy nerviosa… Saco la mano y la abrió muy lentamente, soplo un viento y luego apareció el pino que Harry ya había visto.

¡Felicidades quedaste en Magenta! – Le dijo la directora y le sonrió – Ahora Ginny Weasley. – La menor de los Weasley dio un paso adelante hacia donde estaba la directora con el cofre. – Vamos hija, mete la mano – Le dijo, Ginny metió su pequeña y rosada mano dentro del cofre, y la saco cerrada. – Abre, vamos – Le dijo, ella la abrió muy lentamente… De su mano salio tierra, de la cual broto el pequeño sauce llorón. - ¡Felicitaciones has quedado en Verde! Ahora… Hermione Granger – Dijo la mujer, la chica de los rulos suspiro y camino con pasos seguro al cofre, metió la mano y la saco abierta. Al igual que Ginny tenia tierra, también lo tenia Hermione, la chica sonrió y mientras el árbol surgía se fue a abrazar con Ginny. – Muy bien niñas, ahora es el turno de Ron Weasley – El pelirrojo comenzó a caminar con pasos dudosos hacia el cofre, lentamente se quedo parado frente a la directora. – Vamos hijo, no tenemos toda la noche – Le dijo, Ron metió la mano temblando y la saco lenta y dudosamente. Cuando la abrió, la tierra que sobraba callo por los costados y un árbol creció en el medio de su palma. - ¡Felicitaciones has quedado en Verde! – Le dijo la mujer, Ron sonrió de alivio y se fue a reunir con su hermana y Hermione. – Veamos… Penélope Triman – Tonks avanzo con paso divertido y alegre, metió la mano en el cofre y cuando la saco no tenia nada, pero luego divisaron el pino que se dejaba ver - ¡Felicidades niña eres una magenta! – Tonks sonrió y se fue hacia otro lado. – Jhon Treemagics – Harry se acerco con paso dudoso, se sentía como el primer día en Hogwarts, nervioso por quedar en la casa que no debería, suspiro con fuerza y metió la mano, sintió un calor abrasador, seguido por un frio invernal… Saco la mano luego de que esta se le congelara, tenia miedo de abrirla así que lo hizo muy lento… Entonces vio la tierra, y sintió algo extraño… Como si el árbol que estaba saliendo de la tierra saliera de debajo de su piel. - ¡Felicidades Verde! – Harry se acerco a sus amigos, Hermione lo abrazo.

Sabia que quedaríamos juntos, como la primera vez – Le dijo sonriente, Harry sonrió de vuelta. Para no contarles como les fue a cada uno, se los voy a redondear: Fred y George quedaron en verde, mientras que Sirius y Oliver quedaron en magenta.

¿Por qué Oliver y Charly tuvieron que elegir un a casa también? ¿No se supone que ellos no estarán en el colegio? – Le pregunto Hermione a Dumbledore luego de la ceremonia.

Si, durante el día no estarán, pero tendían que venir a dormir y tienen que tener una casa. – Le dijo y le sonrió, luego se fue con los directores. Cameron se acerco a ellos con una bandeja de cerveza de manteca.

Por haber quedado en verde – Y se las dio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Al día siguiente Harry despertó en su nueva habitación, era muy parecida a la suya en Hogwarts, excepto que en vez de paredes de cemento, tenia corteza de árbol, al igual que el piso y el techo. Las ventanas mostraban un hermoso día con sol, todo estaba decorado con el color verde, además de las paredes salían ramas con hojas, que funcionaban como puertas. Harry salio de la habitación vestido; en la sala común estaban Ron, Ginny y Hermione.

Buenos días – Le dijeron.

Buenos días – Repitió el.

¿Estas listo? – Le pregunto Hermione

¿Para que? – Pregunto el

Esperanza nos quiere ver en su despacho antes que empiecen las clases – Dijo con mucho cuidado Ron, Harry no quería pensar si quiera que esa mujer podía ser su tía…

Entonces que esperamos – Salio primero del sauce, comenzó a caminar sin saber a donde iba, lo alcanzo Ginny, quien agarro su mano y lo guió. Harry no entendía que pasaba, pero sentía un cosquilleo en su mano derecha, donde Ginny hacia una caricia con su dedo gordo. Llegaron mas rápido de lo que creían; tocaron la puerta delicadamente…

Pasen – Se escucho desde adentro, allí ya estaban los gemelos, Podmore y Tonks. Sirius y Oliver no iban ya que no iban a tener clases allí. – Bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando… Tomen asiento – Harry se sentó al lado de Ginny, sin soltarle la mano. Se sentía tan cómodo… - Seguro se preguntan porque los llame, bueno suelo hacer esto con los alumnos nuevos que tengo, siempre hablo con los de primero antes de la iniciación, pero bueno con ustedes no tuve oportunidad, solo quiero darles la bienvenida y decirles que pueden acudir a mí para lo que quieran, no solo para la materia… - Todos estaban callados - ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta? – Hermione levanto la mano – Si querida.

¿Hace cuanto que enseña aquí? – Pregunto.

Más o menos catorce años – Contesto la mujer.

Ahh, ¿Y estudio aquí? – La mujer se sorprendió pero negó con la cabeza.

¿Alguien más quiere preguntarme algo? – Hermione volvió a levantar la mano – Si niña, dime…

¿Dónde estudio? – La profesora la miro.

En Beauxbatons – Dijo ella.

Oh, que interesante, ¿Me puede decir algo en francés? – Le pregunto la chica.

Claro, - Dijo sonriéndole, aunque parecía una sonrisa de obligación y no una de cortesía – Pourquoi tant de questions? Que significa, ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? – Le dijo la mujer.

Porque quería saber sobre usted – Hermione le sonrió.

Bueno, si nadie más tiene alguna pregunta pueden irse, nos vemos en la clase de mañana. – Todos se fueron, Harry se paro llevando de la mano a Ginny, mientras esta seguía acariciándole la mano., Ron y Hermione salieron tras ellos, mientras los demás tardaron más… los cuatro primeros se dirigieron a un aula vacía; entraron y Hermione lanzo muchos hechizos diferentes.

Es seguro, podemos hablar. – Dijo.

¿Por qué tantas preguntas? – Le dijo Ron.

Necesitaba saber si puede ser Sabrina, si decía que había estudiado aquí bueno, iba a ser fácil averiguar si es verdad, ahora hay que averiguar si ella estudio en Beauxbatons, ¿Ginny aun te hablas con la hermana de Fleur? – Le pregunto.

Si, ¿Quieres que le pregunte? – Le dijo ella.

Claro, empezaremos por ahí, será mejor que vayamos por partes… Primero salgan ustedes dos – Les dijo a Harry y Ginny, aunque Hermione no lo hacia por seguridad… sino para darles tiempo solos. Ambos salieron y caminaron en silencio hacia el patio, una vez allí, caminaron juntos hasta que llegaron a un árbol, y se sentaron bajo su sombra.

Lo siento – Dijo Harry soltándose de la mano de Ginny.

¿Qué es lo que sientes? – Le pregunto.

Hacerte esto, me duele tanto como a ti, pero sabes que no podemos estar juntos… - Le dijo.

No, no lo se, y para serte sincera no lo quiero. Ha…. – Pero paro, no sabia quien podía estar escuchando – John, yo te amo – Le dijo.

Yo también, y lo sabes. – Dijo el apoyando su mano sobre la mejilla de Ginny.

No es justo – Dijo ella.

Nadie dijo que iba a serlo, pero así tiene que ser – Dijo el.

No, y no voy a permitirte que me dejes – Se acerco a el y lo beso lento y suave. Así estuvieron toda la tarde, acurrucados hasta que el sol no se veía más.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry iba por la vereda de una desconocida ciudad, caminaba apurado, no entendía bien porque. Entonces las vio, Sabrina, algo mayor, pero aun conservando su pelo negro, el brillo de sus ojos, su cuerpo. Todo, todo estaba igual. Era un callejón oscuro, no podía distinguir a la otra persona, estaba en la oscuridad. Entonces cuando Sabrina la saludo, ella salio de las sombras, era Sally, con sus rulos, sus ojos, con un semblante más maduro, mayor. Pero era ella.

Sab, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te dejas ver? – Le pregunto.

Es que así tiene que ser, créeme, ¿Cómo estas? – Le dijo.

Bien, el trabajo genial, todo perfecto, pero… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Los viste? – Le pregunto ella preocupada.

No, supongo que están disfrazados… - Dijo ella.

¿Y Harry? ¿Reconociste a Harry? – Dijo ella.

No, si esta, esta encubierto, pero no se… tengo la extraña sensación que lo tengo cerca.

Entonces debe estarlo, tranquila, ya todo se va a acomodar.

Eso espero, el momento se acerca – Le dijo preocupada.

¿Estas segura? – Ella asintió, se despidieron y allí termino todo…

Harry despertó, estaba agitado y Ron estaba a su lado.

¿Qué pasó? – Le pregunto.

**¿Les gusto? Como siempre, les dejo un adelanto del capituló 12: **

_Harry despertó, estaba agitado y Ron estaba a su lado._

_¿Qué pasó? – Le pregunto._

Tuve un sueño, la vi, a Sabrina y a Sally – Dijo casi sin respirar.

Tranquilo… Ya pasó, mejor nos cuentas mañana… a todos, ahora quiero hablarte de mí hermana… - Le dijo Ron, Harry lo miro preocupado.

Lo siento… Se que estuve mal, pero cuando la tengo cerca…

No la ilusiones, es lo único que te pido. No se lo merece. – Le dijo el.

No, no se lo merece – Dijo Harry.

Por otro lado, te ama. Con todo su corazón, y mientras estés disfrazado, puedes salir con ella, como John. – Le recomendó Ron.

**¿Les gusta? ¡Entonces apreten el GO! Además, como hay 92 Reviews hasta ahora, si llegan a los 100 les prometo que va a haber un premio, así que no dejen de apretar el GO. Un review, un comentario y yo soy feliz!.**

**Suerte, y hasta entonces esto fue.**

**Travesura Realizada **


	12. Capitulo 12: Clases

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_**Los herederos mágicos. **_

_Harry descubre un secreto que le guardaron por cuatro años, ahora tendrá que descubrir razones por las cuales Voldemort decidió matarlo a el y no a Neville. Continuación de "La Apuesta"_

_**Diclaimer: **_Este es un fic sobre Harry Potter, todo hasta el sexto libro ya pasó antes, es un universo alterno, no se como decirles, pero a lo que me refiero es que Harry ya sabe de los Horrocruxes todo, la única diferencia es que Sirius esta vivo, al igual que Dumbledore y Harry tiene 15 años¿si? Solo eso.

_**Importante:**_ Por cuestiones de tiempo, estudio, etc. Etc. etc. No voy a agradecer los reviews por acá y no voy a poder responder reviews anónimos, así que si hay algo que quieren saber o quieren saber que pienso de su review, mándenme un email, o agréguenme al msn, pueden encontrar mí cuenta en mí profile.

**Dicho esto, ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

_**Lo primero que voy a hacer es pedirles perdón**_ por no cumplir con lo que había dicho, pero paso a contarles algunas de las cosas que me pasaron en las dos semanas pasadas: Por empezar, mi mejor amiga que es diabética tuvo un accidente y estuvo internada, por lo que no tuve muchas ganas de actualizar, gracias a dios ya esta bien. Nació mi sobrina segunda, y en el mismo día entraron a robar a mi casa, así que tengo que decirles que no llegaron a robarme mucho, si me enquilombaron la casa y tuve que limpiar y bueno sin ganas de nuevo. Y como si fuera poco, me fui de viaje a Mendoza hace y cuando volví el mismo día me entere que se murió un amigo mió en un accidente así que estuve sin inspiración y sin ganas de actualizar. Les pido mil disculpas por todo lo que tarde, pero bueno. Aquí les tengo un capitulo aunque sea corto.

_**(Abajo les explico el premio. )**_

_**Capitulo 12: Clases.**_

_Harry despertó, estaba agitado y Ron estaba a su lado._

_¿Qué pasó? – Le pregunto._

Tuve un sueño, la vi, a Sabrina y a Sally – Dijo casi sin respirar.

Tranquilo… Ya pasó, mejor nos cuentas mañana… a todos, ahora quiero hablarte de mí hermana… - Le dijo Ron, Harry lo miro preocupado.

Lo siento… Se que estuve mal, pero cuando la tengo cerca…

No la ilusiones, es lo único que te pido. No se lo merece. – Le dijo el.

No, no se lo merece – Dijo Harry.

Por otro lado, te ama. Con todo su corazón, y mientras estés disfrazado, puedes salir con ella, como John. – Le recomendó Ron.

¿Qué va a pasar cuando volvamos a Hogwarts y ella no salga con John? – Le dijo Harry.

Nadie dice que tiene que ser publico, mira Harry, has lo que quieras, yo solo te doy una recomendación – Le dijo Ron levantándose y volviendo a su cama. – Mejor vamos a dormir, Buenas noches.

Adiós – Dijo Harry cerrando los ojos.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Buenos días – Dijo Hermione, Harry abrió los ojos lentamente…

Hola…

Vamos, ya es hora de clases. –

Salieron de la casa del árbol casi tan rápido que hasta ellos se extrañaron, cuando llegaron al comedor para desayunar se asombraron de la revolución de gente que se formo, Harry trataba de ver hacia donde la gente iba, pero era tanta la cantidad de gente que no podia, Ron le hizo una seña para que se subiera al banco y así lo hizo, cuando pudo controlar sus actos vio entre toda la gente una mujer, alta y esbelta. Llevaba puesta una túnica color púrpura hasta la rodilla, unos tacones del mismo color y su pelo rubio largo y suelto. Sus ojos azul oscuro brillaban con la intensidad del sol, sus facciones eran perfectas y su sonrisa parecía iluminar a todos los que la miraban. Pero había algo en ella, algo que Harry reconoció en seguida, era Alex. No paraba de sonreír, y a su lado Esperanza hablaba con la directora. Harry se bajo del banco antes de que llamara demasiado la atención.

¿Y? – Pregunto Hermione.

Es Alex.

¿Disfrazada?

No lo se, pero no creo esta muy parecida a cuando era chica – Dijo Harry.

Que extraño, espérenme que voy a averiguar. – Dijo Hermione y desapareció entre la gente, pero luego de diez minutos volvió. - Al parecer, esa chica es Casandra Méndez, la mejor alumna egresada, por lo que vino por lo del intercambio. – Dijo Hermione.

En ese momento _Harry comenzó a ver nublado_, ya no veía a Hermione, por alguna razón estaba en un aula vacía, veía a Alexandra, o Casandra, como fuera, sentada sobre un banco esperando a algo o alguien…. En ese momento eso paso, por la puerta entraron Sally y Sabrina, Alex se paro y se abrazo a su madre.

Ma… - Le dijo – Lo he visto, mientras dormía. Lo vi, a todos.

¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto Sally.

Los vi, en sueños, se quienes son.

Te refieres a que… sabes… sabes ¿De que están disfrazados? – Le pregunto Sabrina, Alex asintió.

Bueno, dinos – Dijo Sally.

No.

¿Y porque no? – Pregunto Sally.

Porque no tiene que hacerlo, eso también lo soñaste, ¿Verdad? – Alex asintió y Sabrina siguió hablando – Esta bien, ve a dormir hija, mañana será un gran día… - Alex se despidió y cuando ella se hubiera ido muy lejos Sally volvió a hablar.

¿Por qué no la obligas a decírnoslo? ¡¿Acaso no quieres saber cuales son ellos?!

Claro que quiero, pero no puedo obligarla – Dijo su tía mirando al piso.

¡¿Cómo que no puedes?! ¡Claro que puedes! Tu siempre has podido – Le decía Sally mas rogándole que otra cosa.

No puedo, es su misión, es como cuando me entere lo que le pasaría a James y Lily, no pude hacer nada, ¿Crees que no me duele? ¿Crees que yo no quiero saber cuales son? – Ahora si levanto la vista, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, pero por alguna razón ninguna abandonaba su lugar.

Pero sab… Lo único que quiero hacer es proteger a – Pero Sabrina la interrumpió

No pronuncies su nombre, nunca sabes quien podría estar escuchando.

¿Te refieres a que…

Si, a eso, tú sabes. Mejor vamos nos a dormir, es lo mejor que _podemos hacer._

Ha- John… John – Hermione lo zarandeaba, el estaba en el piso.

Tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Luego de convocar a todos, Dumbledore, y el resto de la camada estaban de nuevo en lo que había sido la pieza de la profesora McGonagall. Harry ya había contado su visión, y en ese momento todos discutían sobre el tema, mientras que Harry solo intentaba escuchar.

Es demasiado peligroso, yo sugiero que apuremos esto lo mas posible, y los llevemos a casa, en nuestro terreno va a ser mas fácil controlarlos. – Dijo Podmore, aun en su disfraz de niña.

Hay algo extraño aquí, Alex no esta disfrazada, no creo que Sabrina hubiera sido tan poco precavida sin motivo – Decía Sirius.

Hay algo que estamos esquivando – Dijo Remus – Hay algo que pasamos por arriba, algo que no encaja… - Harry sintió una patada, giro hacia el lugar donde la había recibido, era Hermione.

Diles lo de la frase – Le dijo en un susurro.

Hay algo que no les dije – Dijo entonces Harry.

¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto preocupado Dumbledore.

Cuando veníamos para el colegio tuve otra visión, una de Sabrina, pero yo era bebe, y ella me hablaba en un lenguaje extraño, raro. – Dijo Harry.

¿Recuerdas las palabras exactas? – Le volvió a preguntar Dumbledore.

Si, creo que si… - Comenzó a recordar, cerro los ojos con fuerza para recordar la visión y empezó… - ""Eti matiz hambras etrudibe chipanimie lacutrimikir ulamentikamez cuanitdadis emifilipidadis trachuma trotribie eupanemse"

¿Qué idioma es ese? – Pregunto Sirius.

No lo sabemos – Dijo Hermione.

Yo creo que si – Dijo entonces Remus y salio por la puerta, mas o menos media hora mas tarde volvió con un libro.

Lo tengo – Dijo una vez que se hubiera sentado.

¿Qué es? – Pregunto Dumbledore.

Es un idioma que Lily, Sabrina y yo estudiamos un verano, Sabrina estaba empecinada con que lo aprendiéramos bien y bueno, cuando lo recito… La frase que recitaste Harry, no es cualquier frase, es parte de una leyenda…

¿Qué idioma es? – Volvió a preguntar Sirius.

Es Silfo, el silfo es como un hada de otra región, mas conocida en Argentina, son criaturas muy sabias conocidas porque existen desde antes de la creación de la tierra, son difíciles de reconocer ya que su figura varia según el aire que los compone, a la persona que ve un Silfo se le atribuyen siete años de buena suerte, ya que no se muestran a cualquier persona, tienen un idioma extraño, pocos lo han oído, menos lo entiendes y casi nadie lo habla… - Termino Remus, se formo un extraño silencio.

¿Qué significa la frase que Harry recito?

"Tu alma en la oscuridad brillara, y cuando tu mirada se pierda en el cielo, me encontraras, el amor que tienes, vivo te mantendrá" Es de una vieja profecía, habla de una mujer, que con amor salvara a su hijo y así revivirá por una noche al padre, para que su hijo lo pueda conocer. – Comento Remus.

¿Qué tiene todo eso que ver conmigo? – Pregunto Harry.

No lo se, pero será mejor que lo averigüemos, hay algo que Sabrina nos quiere decir, y aun ninguno de nosotros lo pudo entender – Dijo Sirius.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chicos, ¡CHICOS! – Luego de una hora tratando de entender, Dumbledore ordeno que seria mejor si seguían con eso al día siguiente, ahora, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione caminaban por un pasillo, entonces Cameron comenzó a llamarlos, todos se detuvieron. – Al fin – Dijo, y se colgó de Ron como si los hubiera estado buscando por todo el colegio.

¿Para que nos buscabas? – Le pregunto Ginny.

¡Ah si! Va a haber un festival de música esta noche, en honor a Casandra, que acaba de llegar, les avisaba que es afuera a las 9 por si estaban interesados – Les dedico una sonrisa y se fue.

¿Ustedes que piensan? – Pregunto Hermione.

Nos va a venir bien para controlar los movimientos de Casandra – Dijo Ginny y siguieron caminando.

**Bueno yo se que es corto, pero es lo que pude hacer, les prometo que el próximo va a ser mas largo. El premio es el siguiente, en su próximo Review escriban una pregunta sobre el fic, LA QUE QUIERAN, puede ser sobre lo que va a pasar lo que quieran y yo voy a elegir las tres preguntas que me parezcan mas importantes, y las voy a contestar, además las personas de las preguntas elegidas van a tener una aparición en el fic, así que luego de poner la pregunta escriban su nombre.**

**Muchas gracias.**

**Esto fue.**

**Travesura Realizada **


	13. Capitulo 13: Festival de Múscia

***Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas***

**Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a actualizar, como saben este no fue mi mejor año, así que he estado con un par de problemas que no me han dejado inspiración.**

**Quiero hacer un chivo aquí y decir que he publicado un Oneshot llamado "Solamente ella" y me gustaría que lo lean y dejen su valiosa opinión.**

**Respecto al premio, aquí tengo los ganadores.**

**Tercer puesto: **Evasis (Eva)

****** ¿Qué tipo de poderes tienen Sabrina y Alex para tener esos sueños y saber  
lo que va a ocurrir?

Yo ya había explicado esto en La Apuesta y también a principio de este fic, así que lo único que me queda para decir de esta pregunta (que me la preguntaron varios) es que los poderes de Sabrina los heredera Alex en pequeña dosis, y si quieren saber cuales son los poderes de sabrina lean el capítulo de los herederos titulado: "Los hermanos Potter"

**Segundo Puesto: **.o.2615 (tienes que darme tú nombre real para poder ponerte en el fic)

****** ¿Qué Papel juega Alex en la guerra?

La importancia de Alex en la guerra seria esta: Sabrina tiene una misión, y como ella tiene poderes heredados en gran parte por Gryffindor, también tiene poderes Alex, de todas maneras su importancia es mínima pero si es parte de la historia.

**Y En el primer puesto: **Ro16Black (Rosario)

***** PaulaCullen (Paula)

****** ¿James revivira; aunque sea por una noche?

La respuesta a esta pregunta va a ser muy breve porque sino les develo mucho de lo que va a pasar en el final del fic: Si James va a revivir por una noche…

¡Felicidades _**Ro16Back; Evasis y .o.2615**_!

Paula Cullen, aunque tú también apostaste por la pregunta ganadora, tú ya estas en este fic como: Paula Amish/  Catherine Treemagics, de todas maneras gracias por participar y por estar siempre atenta.

**Ahora el capitulo:**

_**Capitulo 13: Festival de Música.**_

Esa noche, el patio de colegio estaba muy bien adornado, faroles levitaban por todos lados, alumbrando a cualquiera que se alejara de la luz, sin darle privacidad a ninguna pareja que se quería escapar… En el centro había un escenario con varios instrumentos arriba, y abajo butacas blancas decoradas con gasa se agrupaban de a seis en seis alrededor de pequeñas mesas. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius y Tonos se sentaron en una mesa cercana al escenario, pronto el patio se había colmado de los estudiantes y una vez que todos se hubieran sentado Lisa, la directora subió al escenario.

¡Bienvenidos a esta noche de Música para los alumnos de los alumnos! – Todos aplaudieron, pegaron gritos, etc. – Y aquí la banda del colegio, los calderos rotos – Al escenario subieron algunos chicos que ni Harry ni los chicos conocía, pero si a uno, Cameron se subió al escenario, se puso una guitarra, y se paro tras el micrófono.

Muchas gracias, primero tocaremos un tema de la banda de magos más conocida de la Argentina, el tema es "Tus Hechizos" de la banda "Los Urics"

¿Qué demonios significa el nombre? – Pregunto Ron por lo bajo, Hermione lo miro con asombro en los ojos.

Uric el excéntrico fue el mago que quiso probar que el canto de los Fwooper no era perjudicial, sino beneficioso… Y nadie le creyó porque cuando fue a decirlo se presento desnudo – Explico Hermione, Ron río.

Es cierto… - Una música comenzó a sonar, entonces todo el mundo se callo para escuchar el tema…

_Hoy desperté, mi amor._

_Desperté azul._

_Mi cuerpo, mi pelo, mi todo era azul_

_Son tus hechizos que me tienen al revés._

_Hoy camine, mi amor_

_Y por la calle un muggle me miro_

_Pues en mi frente llevaba escrito_

"_Soy un mago, ¿y que?"_

_Son tus hechizos, corazón._

_Son tus hechizos los que no me dejan vivir._

_Es que no puedes entender _

_Que lo nuestro termino._

_Son tus hechizos mi bruja_

_Los que me tienen sin dormir_

_Vivo preocupado por si algún día_

_Me quieras ver morir…_

_Ayer a una chica quise invitar a bailar_

_Pero cuando a ella me acerque_

_Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y _

_De mi pecho, una planta nació._

_Ayer una lechuza quise enviar_

_Pero entonces no la pude encontrar_

_Estaba en el patio tirada_

_Bajo un fuerte hechizo confundidor._

_Son tus hechizos, corazón._

_Son tus hechizos los que no me dejan vivir._

_Es que no puedes entender _

_Que lo nuestro termino._

_Son tus hechizos mi bruja_

_Los que me tienen sin dormir_

_Vivo preocupado por si algún día_

_Me quieras ver morir…_

_Me quieras ver morir…_

_Me quieras ver morir…_

La música paro y todos aplaudieron, los chicos se miraron entre ello s ¿Solamente ellos consideraban que esa canción era demasiado mala? Entonces Cameron pidió el silencio para hablar.

Gracias, ahora cantaremos una canción con la homenajeada, ella es: Cassandra – La chica rubia subió al escenario y abrazo al castaño.

El tema se llama: "se que vos me amas" y es de una banda muggle llamada "Ataque 77" – La mayoría aplaudió, y los chicos comenzaron a tocar una melodía de rock, mientras Cassandra se movía detrás del micrófono.

_Se que vos me amas,_

_Sabes que yo te amo,_

_Mi amor por vos es único,_

_Pero no es mi único amor._

_Bueno anoche lo pasamos muy bien,_

_Nos podríamos volver a ver,_

_Ella supo que el pendejo_

_Flasheo por las dudas,_

_Le dijo otra vez,_

_Se que vos me amas,_

_Sabes que yo te amo,_

_Mi amor por vos es único,_

_Pero no es mi único amor._

_Pueblo chico, infierno grande,_

_A ver si se enteran tus padres esta vez,_

_Voy a terminar el problema _

_Si yo no quiero líos con la ley,_

_Así va a ser mejor,_

_Me conoces muy bien,_

_No me sigas, no pierdas tu tiempo,_

_Soy libre y vos también._

_Se que vos me amas,_

_Sabes que yo te amo,_

_Mi amor por vos es único,_

_Pero no es mi único amor,_

_Pero no es mi único amor,_

_Pero no es mi único amor._

El tema termino y el lugar exploto en aplausos, Harry miro a Sirius en un acto reflejo, estaba pálido y estático, y él no estaba mucho mejor… La voz, de Cassandra era igual a la de Alex, la misma se atrevía a decir, estaba confirmado… Ella ERA Alexandra.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Luego de que el festival terminara, Dumbledore se acerco a la mesa donde Sirius, aun congelado en su asiento, estaba.

Mañana por la mañana volvemos a Hogwarts – Dijo.

¿Qué? – Pregunto Hermione.

Si, tenemos que ir por los horrocruxes, y además la misión se esta yendo fuera de control – Dijo señalando a Sirius, todos asintieron, en ese momento Cameron se acerco con Cassandra.

Hola chicos, ¿Les ha gustado? – Les pregunto, los chicos pusieron sus mejores caras y asintieron.

Cantas muy bonito – Le dijo Hermione a Alex.

Gracias – Dijo ella sonriendo

¿Practicas mucho? – Le pregunto Ron.

Realmente no, con los estudios y eso es poco el tiempo, además practicaba cuando estaba en Andacollo, con Cameron teníamos una banda – El chico río, y ella lo siguió.

No era una "banda" nosotros apenas sabíamos tocas y la vos de Cass nos dejaba opacados – Ella río.

No es cierto, tocan muy bien, ¿A que tocan bien? – Les dijo a los demás.

Si, tocan muy bien – Dijo Ginny, Cameron le sonrió y Harry se revolvió en su asintió, pero Hermione lo pateo suavemente.

Gracias Ginny, eres demasiado amable – Dijo él.

Me he enterado que se vuelven – Dijo Cass, Hermione asintió.

Si, es que ya extrañamos ¿sabes?

Si claro, entiendo… De todas maneras nos veremos allí cuando las clases empiecen – Le dijo, ella sonrió.

Claro, pero tú estarás en el ministerio, ¿No? – Le pregunto.

Oh si, estoy haciendo mi carrera como Auror.

¿No crees que es… peligroso? – Pregunto entonces Sirius sin mirarla, Cass clavo sus ojos azules fuertemente en él.

Claro, pero mi padre era un Auror y uno muy bueno, solo quiero seguir sus pasos – Todos se quedaron congelados, entonces Sirius levanto la mirada atónita, y Alex seguía sonriendo, infantil, juguetona… Cameron la miro sorprendida y la tomo por la cintura.

Nos llama tú mamá – Le dijo sonriéndole, ella asintió levemente – Adiós chicos… - Entonces se fueron de allí, Alex tirada por Cameron.

¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Pregunto Ron.

No se – Dijo Hermione – Pero es como si ella quisiera que supiéramos que es Alex – Dijo muy bajito.

No – La corrigió Sirius en el mismo tono – Ella sabe que sabemos que es Alex.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cepillo de dientes – Le decía Hermione a Ron.

Si…

Peines…

Si…

Bueno, esta todo – Le dijo ella.

Puf, odio hacer los bolsos – Dijo el tirándose sobre su cama.

¡Ron levántate ya mismo! Nos tenemos que ir – El se levanto a regañadientes

Si, si, ya estoy…

Niños… - Llamo Paula Amish, que aquí simulaba ser la madre de Harry. – Nos tenemos que ir.

Si, vamos Catherine – Dijo Hermione, hicieron levitar los baúles hasta afuera donde todos esperaban alrededor de un traslador.

Entonces – Decía Dumbledore – Los espero el veintitrés de Septiembre – Le dijo.

Claro, hasta entonces. – Le dijo la directora de Andacollo y le sonrió.

¡Chicos! – Dijo Cameron acercándose a ellos, los saludo a cada uno. – Aquí tienen un regalo de despedida – Les entrego un equipo de mate muy completo. – Así allá también tomamos mate – Les sonrió.

Gracias Cameron, no te hubieras molestado

No fue ninguna molestia… - Les sonrió y volvió a saludar a cada uno de nuevo.

Vamos nos – Dijo Dumbledore, todos tomaron el traslador.

Pero antes que todo se volviera borroso, pudo verla, la sonrisa de Alex a lo lejos, apoyada en uno de los muros del castillo, lo saludaba a él con una sonrisa, y pudo leer lo que le decían sus labios….

Nos vemos Harry…

**Hasta ahí por hoy, se que los dejo con mucha intriga, pero bueno lo siento.**

**En el próximo capítulo aparecerán las chicas del premio, y hoy la puse a Paula como recompensa. **

**Ya saben que si quieren que actualice deben apretar el GO y yo actualizare. **

**Esto fue…**

***Travesura Realizada* **


	14. Capitulo 14: Horrocruxes

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_**Los herederos mágicos. **_

_Harry descubre un secreto que le guardaron por cuatro años, ahora tendrá que descubrir razones por las cuales Voldemort decidió matarlo a el y no a Neville. Continuación de "La Apuesta"_

_**Diclaimer: **_Este es un fic sobre Harry Potter, todo hasta el sexto libro ya pasó antes, es un universo alterno, no se como decirles, pero a lo que me refiero es que Harry ya sabe de los Horrocruxes todo, la única diferencia es que Sirius esta vivo, al igual que Dumbledore y Harry tiene 15 años¿si? Solo eso.

_**Importante:**_ Por cuestiones de tiempo, estudio, etc. Etc. etc. No voy a agradecer los reviews por acá y no voy a poder responder reviews anónimos, así que si hay algo que quieren saber o quieren saber que pienso de su review, mándenme un email, o agréguenme al msn, pueden encontrar mí cuenta en mí profile.

**Dicho esto, ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

**Bueno en este cap aparecerá la primera parte del premio a las ganadoras, **

**Susan en este cap aparecerás vos, abajo lo explico mejor de todas maneras… ¡Disfruten del cap!**

_**Capitulo 14: Horrocruxes.**_

La luz se colaba por un agujero de una ventana, Harry abrió los ojos lentamente… Asomo la cabeza por la cama, en la de abajo Ron roncaba sin problemas, en las otras camas marineras, arriba Hermione dormía tranquila, mientras que en la de abajo Ginny se revolvía inquieta en su cama…

Harry se acostó de nuevo en su cama mirando al techo, comenzó a recordar las últimas tres semanas y su cabeza dio vueltas por el agotamiento… Buscar por los horrocruxes no había sido tan fácil como había pensado, además apenas si veía a los chicos, ya que llegaba a última hora de la noche cuando ellos dormían y se iba antes de que se levantaran. No había tenido un segundo para pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los horrocruxes, y cuando no pensaba en ellos, tenía que pensar en Alex y Sabrina y que solo faltaban dos semanas para que las clases empezaran…

Fue levantándose lentamente de su cama, una vez que hubiera bajado sin hacer ruido, agarro de una silla su ropa y salio al pasillo. Miro las paredes del numero doce de Gridmuld Place, al cual no había ni siquiera disfrutado desde que había vuelto de Andacollo, entonces las voces de la cocina le vinieron claras a los oídos.

Es solo un niño Dumbledore, deberían dejarlo en paz, no ha descansado ni un segundo desde hace casi un mes – Decía la señora Weasley, Harry recordaba esta discusión ha la perfección, era la misma que había escuchando a principio de año, discutiendo si él tenía que ir a ver a Sabrina o no, y siempre la señora Weasley era la que no quería que Harry pusiera su vida en riesgo…

Esto no me gusta más que a ti Molly, pero es que ya estamos cerca y una vez terminado este asunto Harry podrá descansar… - Podía escuchar los pasos pesados de la señora Weasley que se removían inquietos.

¡Di algo Sirius! Se que no te gusta ver a tú sobrino así – Pudo sentir que el ambiente se había tensado aunque no estaba en la misma habitación.

Por supuesto que no me gusta verlo así Molly, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer, el necesita esto, y yo he ido a toas las misiones para ayudarlo, y claro que no me gusta verlo esforzarse como lo hace, pero el entiende Molly y… - Entonces la señora Weasley lo corto.

¿Entender? ¡El no lo entiende! ¡El no sabe a lo que se esta enfrentando! – Dijo, pero entonces una nueva voz hablo, una que hasta entonces no había participado de la conversación.

Si, si lo sabe – Dijo Remus, la sala se silencio – Tengo la sensación que sabe mejor que nosotros a lo que se enfrenta.

¿A que te refieres? – Le pregunto Sirius.

Ayer, cuando se acostó a dormir, me quede unos segundo para acomodar la habitación, y entre sueños el hablaba de visiones, visiones que había tenido en Andacollo con respecto a Alex, a Sabrina y a Sally – Esto ultimo lo dijo dolido; Harry palideció, la única visión que les había contado había sido la ultima…

Pero nos contó, la que Alex… - Pero Remus lo cortó.

No esa, otras, otras visiones, no nos ha contado todo… - Entonces Dumbledore hablo.

¿Por qué crees que no nos ha contado? – Le pregunto a Remus.

Seguramente no ha pensado que sea importante – Entonces hubo un silencio, realmente a Harry no se le había ocurrido contarles.

¿Por qué crees que se den estas visiones? – Pregunto Sirius.

Seguramente ahora no tenga ninguna, se deben dar por la cercanía a Sabrina y la conexión que Harry tiene con Alex, no lo se, sinceramente no lo se… Nunca supimos como le afectarían los poderes de Sabrina – Entonces se escucho un suspiro forzoso.

¿Crees que _él _sepa de sus visiones? – Pregunto la señora Weasley.

No... Sabrina siempre ha sabido evadirlo y si lo que infunde en él son los poderes de ella, no creo que _él_ haya podido ver algo. –

Harry, que se había agachado, se paro muy rápido y se mareo, entonces se apoyo en la pared, y vio la foto que antes lo había cautivado… En ella había cuatro personas, Allí estaba su padre, junto con su madre, ambos muy jóvenes riendo escondidos tras una planta y reían, mientras que su madre tiraba una bola de nieve al otro par. En el otro par estaba su padrino, riendo con fuerza junto con Sabrina, ella reía con ganas y miraba a Sirius con un brillo especial en sus ojos… El mismo brillo que había visto en aquella visión donde le hablaba solo a él…

Entro en el baño, se cambio, se peino y lavo los dientes… Se miro al espejo, bajo sus lentes, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados del cansancio, bajo de ellos las ojeras color moradas se extendían hasta tres centímetros, tenía un tono pálido y enfermizo… Tenía cicatrices por toda su cara, brazos y piernas. Todo, por la misión que tenía que cumplir.

Habían conseguido bastantes victorias sobre el enemigo: El diario, el anillo;

La copa de Helga Huffelpuff la habían conseguido en la primera semana, luego de mucho meditar donde podrían encontrar los horrocruxes, terminaron por ir a algunos lugares donde había pasado Tom Marvolo Riddle, y Dumbledore lo llevo a una casa blanca, Harry no conocía aquella casa pero parecía que Sirius y Remus si, porque en cuanto vieron donde era palidecieron y pidieron de irse, Dumbledore se los permitió y mientras que él y el director registraban la casa encontraron en la pieza más grande una copa con el signo "H" en su parte central.

La llevaron de vuelta al cuartel, donde la destruyeron con la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

En las siguientes semanas se dedicaron a buscar en otros lugares, como Albania, dos semanas pasaron en aquel bosque buscando sin cesar la diadema de Ravena Ravenclaw, hasta que un día Harry se sentó a la sombra de un árbol, y un destello lo cegó, entonces vio la diadema… Dumbledore la volvió a destruir con la espada.

Y esta semana se estaban dedicando a buscar el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin dejando para el final los dos horrocruxes más difíciles: Nagini que nunca salía de la vista de Voldemort, y el horrocrux que aun no conocían.

Salio del baño y se encontró con la señora Weasley, esta le sonrió y le acaricio el rostro en un gesto maternal.

Harry, baja a desayunar – Este le sonrió, aunque supo que había salido más como una mueca por el cansancio que como una sonrisa.

Claro señora Weasley. – Le dijo, bajo las escaleras y entro a la cocina. Allí Sirius y Remus discutían sobre posibles lugares para ver, sabían que el relicario de Voldemort, lo había tenido el hermano de Sirius, Regulus Arcturus Black

Buenos días – Le dijeron estos dos a Harry, el respondió y se sentó. Entonces la señora Weasley puso en frente de él todo tipo de comida, además de una buena taza de te con leche. Engullo los huevos con ganas y una vez que hubiera terminado el desayuno se froto el estomago que estaba lleno.

Delicioso – Le dijo Harry a la señora Weasley y esta le sonrió, entonces Dumbledore entro a la habitación.

Buenos días, ¿Estamos listos? – Sirius y Remus asintieron y Harry los imito. – Vamos entonces.

¿A dónde vamos? – Pregunto Harry.

Pensamos que es mejor empezar por las casas de Regulus…

¿Tiene más de una? – Pregunto el niño.

Claro, el vivió solo en una casa y en pareja en otra….

No dijeron una palabra más y salieron de la cocina. Sirius le indico a Harry que primero irían en chimenea hasta la casa donde su hermano había vivido con su novia por dos años, los últimos dos años de su vida. El mayor de los Black se dirigió a la chimenea, agarro un puñado de polvos flu y dijo: "Acanthia way 2552" Y las llamas verde esmeralda lo consumieron por completo. Remus le hizo un gesto para que fuera él el siguiente, Harry tomo un poco de polvos y dijo fuerte y claro lo mismo que su padrino.

Vio pasar decenas de chimeneas con gente moviéndose, trabajando o desérticas, pronto aterrizo en una chimenea oscura, donde ya le habían tendido dos manos para que pudiera levantarse. El tomo la de su padrino, y salio de la chimenea tosiendo por el polvo.

Harry Potter, es un placer conocerte – Le dijo la voz de una mujer, Harry la miro. La mujer era morocha de pelo liso, y sus ojos marrones hacían juego con su pelo. Era de tez morena y expresión radiante, parecía tener treinta y cinco años, la mujer le tendía una mano que Harry acepto con gusto.

El placer es mió – Dijo Harry, y ella sonrió.

No lo creo, Susan Cyril **(N/A: Acá la primera aparición de una de las ganadoras, todo lo explico debajo de todas maneras)** – Harry le sonrió, en ese momento los otros dos integrantes se le reunieron y saludaron a Susan.

Bueno Susan, sabes porque hemos venido – Le dijo Sirius, la morocha sonrió y miro a Harry.

Puedo adivinarlo, pero como te he dicho antes Sirius, Regulus jamás hablo del relicario más de lo que ya te he dicho, y he revisado la casa yo misma y no lo he encontrado. – Dijo la mujer, Sirius asintió lentamente pero siguió hablando.

No te molestaría que revisemos, ¿No? – La mujer negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.

Claro que no, por favor – Dijo abriéndole camino para que subiera las escaleras.

La casa era o había intentado ser poco llamativa para los mortifagos, todo era de color negro y con un toque de superioridad, pero se notaba que su actual dueña había hecho lo posible por cambiar eso, había pósters y fotos muggles por todos lados, había flores y cosas coloridas decorando la casa, todo tenía un toque hogareño y femenino.

Además se notaba que Susan seguía profundamente enamorada del menor de los Black; había fotos de él solo, o de ellos dos juntos por todos lados, notas de él guardados en los cajones, cartas… Pero por más que registraron la casa entera no encontraron rastro del relicario, ni de algo que los llevara a él.

Lo siento, que no puedan encontrarlo. – Dijo la mujer cuando la búsqueda hubiera terminado.

No Susan, esta bien. Suerte – Le dijo Sirius, pero en vez de ir a Gridmuld Place dijo - Laburnum Gardens 55

Y lo consumieron las llamas, Harry lo imito y pronto habían llegado a una amplia casa, toda pintada de negro y… vacía. Una vez que estuvieran los cuatro integrantes del grupo se pusieron a revisar el lugar… Hicieron algunos hechizos, varios que Harry no conocía para ver si la casa tenía algún tipo de conjuro que no les dejaba ver las cosas, pero nada hizo efecto.

No lo entiendo, sabia que Regulus se había llevado algunas cosas, pero esto… Es demasiado – Dijo Sirius sorprendido.

Mejor volvamos – Sugirió Dumbledore – Ha sido bastante y nos hemos pasado la hora del almuerzo, Harry debe estar cansado y podemos retomar mañana y ver donde podemos encontrar el relicario.

No se dijo ni una palabra más, todos se dirigieron a la chimenea y esta vez si volvieron a Gridmuld Place, allí la señora Weasley se sorprendió de verlos llegar.

¡Deberían haberme avisado! No se si hay suficiente comida… - Rezongaba la mujer, pero Dumbledore le sonreía detrás de sus anteojos.

Molly, no creo que falte comida – Le dijo el director, y tenía razón, lo que menos falto fue comida.

Harry – Le dijo la señora Weasley una vez que hubieran terminado de comer – ya que no van a volver a salir, ve al cuarto e intenta dormir algo… - El chico asintió y subió las escaleras con pesar, no se había dado cuenta de cuan cansado estaba. Entro a la habitación que compartía con los chicos, y encontró a Ginny sentada al lado de la ventana, giro su cabeza cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta y se asombro de verlo a él.

Harry – Dijo sorprendida, este otro le sonrió, aunque como esa misma mañana sabia que había sido una mueca más que una sonrisa. Ella se acerco a él y lo ayudo a entrar a la habitación y cerro la puerta. Harry se desplomo sobre la cama a la que Ginny lo acercaba y cuando el perfume florar invadió sus sentidos se dio cuenta que se estaba acostando en la cama de la menor de los Weasley.

Ginny – Dijo el parándose, a pesar de los quejidos de Ginny, se apoyo contra la pared para poder quedarse parado y Ginny se acerco a él.

Deberías dormir Harry, tienes un aspecto terrible – Le dijo, el chico sonrió.

Estoy bien Ginny, solo necesito descansar – Dijo mirando por la ventana. - ¿Qué haces sola? – Le pregunto, ella se encogió de hombros.

Desde que volvimos, mientras tú te ibas me he quedado aquí sola, Ron y Hermione siempre desaparecen… - Pudo ver su sonrisa picara y entendió que no desaparecían para jugar a las cartas exactamente, Harry también sonrió.

¿Y que haces sola todos los días? – Ella señalo el libro que reposaba en el marco de la ventana.

Hay muchos libros aquí – Dijo, Harry sonrió… Ginny se fue acercando lentamente a él hasta rozar sus labios. Harry estaba muy débil como para recordar porque era que no debía besarla… Se dejo llevar por el momento y comenzó a besarla…

Allí en sus brazos, había olvidado todo lo que lo cansaba y lo agotaba… No podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que la había tenido entre sus brazos, que había sentido el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo, recordó el placer que los labios de Ginny le provocaban, recordó la suavidad de su piel y su pelo, amo de nuevo el olor de su cuerpo… Se separaron lentamente, Harry intento abrir los ojos pero estaba muy mareado…

Te amo – Le dijo, pero ahora sus ideas se aclararon en su mente… - Pero sabes que esto no debería ser así… - Ginny se apretó con más fuerza al cuerpo de Harry.

No me importa como _deberían _ser las cosas, me importa como _quiero_ que sean – Dijo ella, entonces Harry abrió los ojos pero todo se veía nublado…

Entonces Ginny se disolvió, y el cayo en otra habitación, donde el cadáver de un animal reposaba sobre una mesa, y parado en frente de él había una sombra, Harry se acerco a la escena, entonces pudo ver que la sombra, no era más que un hombre encapuchado, y distantes de él habían otros… Harry reconoció a Voldemort en frente al cadáver de Nagini, podía verlo, pero por primera vez en sus visiones no sentía sus estados de animo…

¡DIGANME QUIEN LO HIZO! – Dijo entonces, los hombres encapuchados se estremecieron…

Tal vez… haya sido… - Voldemort hizo levitar al hombre que hablaba y lo hizo estrellar contra una pared, un golpe sordo le indico al resto que había caído en el suelo… inerte.

No… esto no fue obra de Dumbledore ni ninguno de ellos, esto tiene el olor a alguien más, alguien que desconozco – Dijo, estiro su mano blanca para acariciar a la serpiente. Entonces la boca se abrió y un paquete salio perfectamente seco del interior del animal, Voldemort lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrió. Dentro había una nota y un collar, un collar de plata con una esmeralda que tenía dos letras: "E.P" Harry se asomo por el hombro de Voldemort para leer la nota…

"_Querido Tom:_

_ Como ya veras, te devuelvo el regalo que me diste hace algunos años, y aquí te envió un pequeño regalo de vuelta: La muerte de Nagini, si querido he sido yo, considéralo un favor que te devuelvo por lo que le has hecho a mi hijo y nuera y a mi nieto y su esposa. ¿De verdad creíste que moriría antes de enterarme? Espero que entiendas, no llores mucho por la serpiente, apenas si puso resistencia… Te juro que no sufrió… aunque sea no mucho. _

_Con amor… _

_E.P"_

Voldemort tomo en sus manos el collar y lo apretó con fuerza, la piedra se partió por la mitad y el hombre lanzo un gruñido.

¿Ya sabe quien es el culpable amo? – Le pregunto uno de los hombres encapuchados.

Si – Siseo.

¿Y a quien debemos matar? – Pregunto otro.

Esta vez a Nadie…

Harry comenzó a volver en si mismo, entonces empezó a escuchar las voces nerviosas de las personas que lo rodeaban…

¿Pero no dijo nada? – Preguntaba nervioso Sirius, que parecía estar agachado a su lado.

No, solo se desmayo – Decía Ginny que parecía estar al lado de Sirius.

¿Harry nos escuchas?- Le pregunto Remus que parecía más distante, Harry comenzó a abrir los ojos y pudo ver a Sirius, Ginny, Ron y Hermione agachados a su lado, mientras que, aun cerca de él, parados estaban Remus, Los señores Weasley, los gemelos y Dumbledore.

¿Harry estas bien? – Le pregunto el director

Si, alguien mato a Nagini – Entonces todos los rostros de la habitación comenzaron a mirarse los unos a los otros.

**Ha sido un capitulo largo, es decir: ¡He vuelto! Si señoras y señores he vuelto y no me voy más.**

**Quería actualizar porque voy a estar llenas de pruebas y no se cuando va a ser la próxima vez, además quería dedicar este capitulo a AGUSTINA MENDEZ VEGA mi gemeli, que cumplió 17 años y este es parte de su regalo. **

**Bueno, con respecto al premio Susan apareciste en este capitulo como Susan Cyril, de todas maneras vas a volver a aparecer a lo largo del fic. Y Eva y Rosario aparecerán en el próximo cap así que estén atentas. **

**Aquí la descripción de Susan:**

**Susan Cyril:** Morocha de ojos marrones, alrededor de treinta y cinco años, tiene un cuerpo esbelto y es muy bonita. Vivió los últimos dos años de vida de Regulus Black con él, muy enamorada, le gusto el hecho de que se hubiera arrepentido e haya intentado volverse contra Voldemort, aunque uno de sus hechizos lo hubiera matado.

**¡Esto ha sido todo por ahora!**

***Travesura Realizada* **


	15. Capitulo 15: Un Secreto

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_**Los herederos mágicos. **_

_Harry descubre un secreto que le guardaron por cuatro años, ahora tendrá que descubrir razones por las cuales Voldemort decidió matarlo a el y no a Neville. Continuación de "La Apuesta"_

_**Diclaimer: **_Este es un fic sobre Harry Potter, todo hasta el sexto libro ya pasó antes, es un universo alterno, no se como decirles, pero a lo que me refiero es que Harry ya sabe de los Horrocruxes todo, la única diferencia es que Sirius esta vivo, al igual que Dumbledore y Harry tiene 15 años¿si? Solo eso.

_**Importante:**_ Por cuestiones de tiempo, estudio, etc. Etc. etc. No voy a agradecer los reviews por acá y no voy a poder responder reviews anónimos, así que si hay algo que quieren saber o quieren saber que pienso de su review, mándenme un email, o agréguenme al msn, pueden encontrar mí cuenta en mí profile.

**Dicho esto, ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

**ANUNCIO:**** Tengo algo importante que decirles, lo voy a dejar abajo. Además, en este cap aparecen las otras dos ganadoras del premio, así que ¡Disfrútenlo!**

_**Capitulo 15: Un secreto.**_

_¿Harry estas bien? – Le pregunto el director _

_Si, alguien mato a Nagini – Entonces todos los rostros de la habitación comenzaron a mirarse los unos a los otros._

Denle aire – Dijo Remus corriendo con los brazos a Sirius, Ginny, Ron y Hermione que inconcientemente se habían inclinado sobre Harry que ahora intentaba levantarse, Ginny lo ayudo y el se paro, sosteniéndose del cuerpo de la menor de los Weasley.

¿Lo has visto? – Le pregunto Dumbledore.

Si, pero no eran las mismas visiones que he tenido de Voldemort – Le explico, el director asintió.

Mejor déjenos a solas con Harry – Dijo el anciano.

No, esta misión era de todos – Dijo Hermione.

No – Negó Harry – Los Horrocruxes es cosa mía, y no quiero involucrarlos – Dijo el chico, todos lo miraron y Dumbledore asintió.

Por favor – Dijo señalando la puerta, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, los señores Weasley y los gemelos salieron. Entonces Dumbledore hechizo la habitación y Sirius ayudo a Harry a sentarse en una silla.

Cuéntanos lo que viste – Harry les contó todo, desde lo que había pasado hasta que era la primera vez que no sentía la ira de Voldemort.

¿Por qué crees que esta vez es diferente? – Le pregunto Remus a Dumbledore, el anciano se sentó en una de las camas y miro el techo con gesto ausente.

E.P – Dijo el director - ¿Sabes lo que significa, no Sirius? – El aludido lo miro asintiendo.

Elizabeth Potter – Dijo – Lo que no entiendo es el porque…

Yo tampoco – Dijo el director parándose – Pero estoy seguro que esto es obra de Sabrina y es su cercanía con Harry lo que le ha hecho tener esta visión o por lo menos es la razón más explicable.

¿Por qué Voldemort no quiso vengarse? – Pregunto Harry, el anciano director lo miro.

Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo, pero supongo que tendrá algo que ver con la abuela de tú padre, sinceramente no lo se – Dijo el hombre – Sabrina siempre ha sido una persona misteriosa… Pero de todas formas que haya matado a Nagini nos viene bien a nosotros, considerando el problema que esto nos ponía antes – Dijo el hombre, Harry asintió…

Esa noche los chicos quisieron sacarle a Harry lo que había hablado con los demás, pero este no cedió… "Es mejor que no lo sepan" decía, aunque en realidad cada vez que lo decía lo creía menos.

Al día siguiente intentaron pensar lugares donde el relicario podría estar….

No conozco otros lugares donde Regulus haya estado que los que ya he dicho, Realmente veo difícil esto de encontrar el relicario – Decía Sirius. Entonces Kreacher apareció por la cocina, vestido con su andrajoso trapo…

¿Puede el amo escuchar a Kreacher? – Dijo haciendo su exagerada reverencia.

No tengo tiempo Kreacher ahora – Dijo, pero Harry miro a Kreacher.

Déjalo hablar – Dijo entonces, Kreacher se sorprendió, pero no desaprovecho la oportunidad.

Como, usted sabe, el amo Regulus fue muy querido por Kreacher, Kreacher lo quiso mucho. El amo Regulus le pidió a Kreacher un favor el día de su muerte, le pidió que le entregara carta a hermano, Kreacher se negó porque odiaba al hermano del amo Regulus, pero el amo luego lo ordeno y Kreacher no tuvo opción. Pero entonces, el amo jamás había dicho cuando, por lo que Kreacher no quiso entregarla, pero hoy Kreacher ha escuchado que esto era de mucha importancia – El elfo elevo la carta sobre su cabeza y se la dio a Sirius, este la tomo sin mucha amabilidad.

Gracias Kreacher – Dijo Harry, este hizo una reverencia y se hizo a un lado. El mugroso sobre parecía haber estado guardado por décadas, Sirius lo abrió y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

"_Querido Sirius:_

_ Se que, seguramente no vas a querer leer esta carta hasta que sea de tú interés personal, pero de todas maneras me arriesgo a que la quemes y jamás leas lo que dice. En mis últimos años he decidido volverme contra Voldemort, Susan ha sido de gran ayuda y por favor recuérdale que le he amado como a nadie. En fin, en estos dos años he descubierto muchas cosas sobre los planes de "mi amo" y ganándome su confianza intente destruir uno de sus Horrocruxes, pero en el intento me he envenenado y siento que no tengo muchas más horas de vida. Le he entregado el relicario a Kreacher, y tiene ordenes de dártelo si se lo pides. Espero que destruyas el horrocrux y encuentres los demás para enfrentarte a un mortal para que lo maten al final._

_Perdona por todas las cosas que te hice sufrir, y quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo yo siempre te he querido, hermano mió._

_Recuérdame siempre y trata bien a Kreacher que ha sido muy leal y servicial estos dos años… _

_Regulus"_

Sirius cerró la carta sorprendido y luego miro a Kreacher, este lo miro con sus grandes ojos cafés y espero ordenes.

¿Tienes el relicario Kreacher? – Le pregunto, este asintió. - ¿Me lo das? – Le pregunto con amabilidad, este se sorprendió, pero saco de uno de los bolsillos de su viejo trapo un relicario antiguo con una "S" grabada. Sirius se lo paso a Dumbledore.

Bien hecho Kreacher – Lo apremio y este se retiro de la habitación, no sin antes dedicar una reverencia exagerada. El anciano trajo la espada y golpeo al relicario con ella, que se partió al medio.

Seis menos, uno falta – Dijo Sirius…

La semana restante se dedicaron a hacer suposiciones sobre cual podía ser el siguiente horrocrux, Harry pudo dormir y comer mejor esa semana y recupero su estado normal. Aunque pensaron varias posibilidades, ninguna parecía lo suficientemente real como para que fuera cierto. Harry tenía la sensación que Dumbledore ya sabia cual era el otro horrocrux, pero no lo decía… Una noche le comento esta posibilidad a Sirius, este asintió.

Si, yo también tuve esa sensación, créeme sino lo dice es porque no debemos saberlo –

Harry concordó pero aun así le intrigaba saber que era lo que él director sabia que él no. Esa semana se mantuvo lo más alejado de Ginny que pudo, había recuperado su fuerza y su conciencia, y ahora más que nunca se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho el día de su visión.

Pero esta no dejaba de mirarlo y se lo hacia más difícil cuando sus pieles rozaban, o quedaban solos en una habitación. Había tenido algunas pequeñas recaídas, pero pronto le volvía la conciencia y se iba…

Sirius le había contado más sobre su tía, su personalidad y las cosas que le gustaban… También le había mostrado fotos de él con Alex, con Sabrina y con Sally… Remus también había ayudado, aunque a este le costaba más contarle cosas de Sally que a Sirius.

Una noche, estaban en el despacho de Sirius charlando mientras bebían chocolate caliente, se reían de un chiste que había hecho Remus, y en ese momento la vista se le nublo…

Harry no podía ver nada, y entonces cayo en una habitación que jamás había visto en su vida. Era de color crema, había fotos de Sirius con Alex y Sabrina, de las dos ultimas juntas, de Alex con Sirius o de él con Sabrina… Había fotos de Sirius, Sabrina, Remus, Sally, Lily y James. De Harry pequeño con Alex, en fin muchas fotos de las cuales Harry ya conocía algunas. En la cama de dos piezas del medio, dormía una pequeña niña rubia, y sentada en un sillón al costado, Sabrina lloraba.

¿Sab? – Sally golpeo suavemente la puerta y entro a la habitación - ¿Sab porque lloras? – Le pregunto.

Soy una madre terrible Sally, ¿Cómo pude hacerle esto a Alex? – Le decía la morocha mientras lloraba con más fuerza.

No le has hecho nada malo, lo hiciste por su bien, el de ella y el de Harry – Sabrina negó con la cabeza.

No para de preguntarme por él, "¿Dónde esta papi? Lo extraño mami, quiero verlo" – Dijo cerrando los ojos – Soy una madre asquerosa.

No, no lo eres… Ven – Le dijo obligándola a salir de la habitación, Harry las siguió hasta un living-comedor de color crema también pero con fotos de James y Sabrina de pequeños, junto con dos parejas, una parecían ser los abuelos de Harry, y otra los abuelos de Sabrina y James. Además había fotos de personas que Harry no conocía.

Es mejor si te transformo – Dijo entonces Sabrina – Así ya podrás salir – Sabrina cerro los ojos y se transformo en alguien que Harry conocía: Esperanza Méndez. Entonces con su varita transformo a Sally, que paso a ser rubia, más alta, esbelta, de ojos negros…

Uau – Dijo Sally mirándose al espejo – Eres buena.

Gracias – Pero entonces Sally se agarro de una mesa con fuerza.

¿Sall que pasa? – Le pregunto, la chica cayó desmayada al piso y Sabrina grito del horror.

¿Mami? – Pregunto Alex saliendo del cuarto.

Alex, agarrate de mamá – Le ordeno, la chica no lo dudo, Sabrina agarro en brazos el cuerpo de Sally y esa visión desapareció y otra escena cobro vida… Estaban en la sala de un hospital mágico, las camillas volaban solas.

Ayuda – Dijo Sabrina y una enfermera castaña de ojos café apareció en el lugar.

Mi nombre es Eva Rodríguez**(N/A: Acá aparece la primera, ¡Felicidades Eva!)**, soy enfermera, ¿Qué ha pasado? – Le pregunto.

La estaba transformando, solo por diversión y nos reíamos y luego se desvaneció – Explico Sabrina omitiendo algunos detalles.

Esta bien, tranqulisece, la trataremos – Dijo subiendo a Sally a una camilla y despareciendo.

Sabrina se sentó en la sala de espera con Alex en brazos, la niña se quedo dormida casi al instante y Sabrina se mordía las uñas… Media hora más tarde una mujer rubia de ojos marrones, alta y esbelta salio. Llevaba puesta una túnica de medimaga, se acerco a Sabrina y le tendió la mano, ella se la estrecho rápidamente, parándose con Alex aun en brazos.

Soy Rosario Pérez**(N/A: Última aparición del premio, ¡Felicidades Rosario! Casi seguro van a seguir apareciendo a lo largo del fic tú y Eva) **– Dijo la mujer – Soy la medimaga a cargo de…

Abril Méndez – Le dijo Sabrina – Y yo soy su hermana Esperanza Méndez.

Un gusto, primero no es nada grave. Su hermana, bueno, venga – Le dijo… La guío por un pasillo hasta una habitación particular, donde Sally (aun rubia) estaba sobre una cama.

¡oh Abril! – Dijo tirándose a su pecho.

Estoy bien – Le susurro feliz – Es mejor que eso… Estoy embarazada. – Sabrina la miro sorprendida, apoyando a Alex que dormía sobre un sillón al lado de la cama, Sally sonreía ampliamente y la medimaga le palmeo la espalda a Sabrina.

Felicidades Tía – Le dijo – La señorita Méndez lleva tres meses de embarazo…

¿Tanto? ¿Y como no nos dimos cuenta antes? ¿Por qué se desmayo? – Pregunto acelerada, La medimaga le hizo un gesto de que se calmara.

Posiblemente han estado bajo mucho stress y por eso la señorita Méndez no se ha dado cuenta de los síntomas – Explico – Además, se desmayo porque me ha estado contando que usted le estaba cambiando la nariz por diversión y bueno, eso puede provocar un shock cuando se esta embarazada.

¿Es riesgoso para el bebe? – Pregunto seria Sabrina, la medimaga negó.

No, posiblemente ahora la podría cambiar entera y no tendría el mismo efecto. Esto se dio por nervios, recomendamos que se acueste y tenga reposo los próximos meses.

Claro, claro, ¡Gracias doctora! – Le dijo, esta sonrió y salio de la habitación, Sabrina se sentó sobre la cama sonriendo.

¡Embarazada! ¿Puedes creerlo? – Le dijo Sally, Sabrina sonrió mientras le caían lágrimas de felicidad.

No, la verdad no, ¿Y sabes el sexo? – Sally asintió…

Entonces todo volvió a ser borroso de nuevo, Harry volvió a sentirse de nuevo en Gridmuld Place, mientras oía las voces de Sirius Y Remus.

Harry… ¿Nos escuchas? – Harry se reincorporo de un salto.

No creo que debas… - Pero Harry los interrumpió.

Necesito que vean algo – Le dijo…

Luego de pedirle ayuda a Dumbledore, Harry saco el pensamiento de su mente y lo deposito en el pensadero… Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus y Harry entraron. Harry dejo que vieran todo sin decir una palabra, se sentía extraño ver sus recuerdos desde otra perspectiva. Cuando llegaron al final, el pensadero los expulsó con fuerza, pero los adultos salieron ilesos, mientras que Harry cayó de espaldas, se reincorporo rápido, mientras veía como el director y su padrino, miraban a Remus que se había quedado mirando el piso con los puños cerrados…

Remus – Dijo Sirius con tranquilidad, este no levanto la vista – Remus háblame – Dijo.

Un hijo… - Murmuro muy bajo, Sirius se adelanto dos pasos.

Si, Remus…

Soy un monstruo – Dijo entonces, Sirius se adelanto dos pasos más y tomo a su amigo por los hombros, este no levanto la vista.

¡No digas eso Remus! – Este no hizo caso.

Un hijo… podría… yo… necesito – Pero no podía conectar más de dos palabras, Sirius le tomo el rostro entre las manos y lo hizo mirarlo.

Lo encontraremos Remus, te lo juro, saldremos hoy mismo hacia el hospital – Dijo, ahora Remus lo miro.

Vamos nos ahora – Le pidió, Sirius asintió.

Quiero ir – Dijo Harry.

No – Dijo Remus.

No tienes opción, soy yo el que lo pudo ver, llévenme con ustedes.

No sabemos cuanto tardaremos, y tú tienes que volver a Hogwarts dentro de tres días. – Harry lo miro con ira.

Pueden llevarlo, vuelvan dentro de tres días directamente para irse a Hogwarts, prepararemos sus cosas y las de Harry como si nunca se hubieran ido – Dijo Dumbledore – Y no es una petición, es una orden – Los dos adultos asintieron.

Nos vamos esta noche a las doce – Dijo Sirius saliendo de la habitación….

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

A las doce, Harry, Remus y Sirius estaban listos. Harry llevaba solo una mochila con algo de ropa limpia, y los otros dos merodeadores llevaban una mochila cada uno.

Dumbledore estaba con ellos.

¿Cómo nos vamos a ir? – pregunto Harry.

Vamos a viajar por traslador – Dijo Sirius, Harry miro a Remus que aun parecía estar en estado cata tónico.

Veinte segundos – Dijo Dumbledore, una taza rota comenzó a echar chispas azules.

¡Tóquenla! – Dijo Sirius, los tres la tocaron y todo le comenzó a dar vueltas a Harry, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron dando vueltas, pero cuando aterrizaron lo hicieron sobre un campo vació y desértico. El sol brillaba aun cerca del horizonte…

¿Qué hora es aquí? ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto Harry.

Aquí son las nueve de la mañana, y estamos en un campo cercano a Andacollo, Neuquén – Harry asintió, entonces un hombre se acercaba a ellos, apenas lo podía distinguir. – Justo a tiempo – Dijo Sirius. Pronto el hombre estaba a su lado, era alto y moreno, y estaba montado en un hipogrifo, y al lado de este había otro hipogrifo solo.

Sirius – El hombre le estrecho la mano.

Fernando, ¿Cómo estas? – Harry se dio cuenta que su padrino hablaba español perfectamente porque no entendía nada de lo que decía. Remus se dio cuenta y hechizo a Harry.

Bien, bien – Dijo el hombre – Tenemos sus habitaciones listas, fue todo muy repentino así que lamento decirles que no es nada lujoso – Dijo el hombre.

Esta bien, nos la arreglaremos – Dijeron algunas cosas más y luego se subieron Sirius y él en un hipogrifo, y Fernando y Remus en otro. El viaje fue rápido y llegaron a una casa grande y muy antigua. Dejaron a los hipogrifos por ahí mientras que ellos entraban a la casa.

Aquí tienen – Dijo abriendo una habitación con tres camas – El almuerzo es a las doce…

Está bien, no creo que estemos. Necesitamos datos del hospital de magos de Neuquén – Le dijo Sirius.

El único hospital de la provincia esta en la capital, espérame un segundo – Dijo y saco papel y lapicera de un cajón del pasillo. – Aquí tienes, la calle es Zuviria 223 ahí es donde esta el hospital. Pueden usar la red flu es la más rápida al hospital – Explico.

Vamos a ir ahora – Dijo Remus dirigiéndose a la chimenea, tomo de un frasco de al lado polvos flu y los tiro mientras decía – Neuquén capital Zuviria 223 – Y desapareció tras las llamas verdes. Harry y Sirius se despidieron del casero, y salieron tras Remus…

Cuando llegaron al hospital, no se veía muy diferente a la visión de Harry, había personas que iban y venían, camillas que volaban solas, y enfermeras que caminaban. Entonces lo vieron a Remus hablando con la recepcionista.

Buenos días, ¿En que puedo ayudarle? – Le preguntaba

Busco a Rosario Pérez – Dijo el hombre, la recepcionista lo miro sonriente.

Lo siento, pero la directora del hospital esta muy ocupada para… - Remus la interrumpió sin entender.

¿Directora? Antes era medimaga – Le dijo.

Si, hace bastantes años ya… como cinco, pero bueno… - La mujer le sonrió.

Que tal… ¿Eva Rodríguez? – Dijo Harry, la recepcionista le sonrió.

Claro, la doctora Rodríguez esta en su despacho. Piso 6 despacho 36 – La mujer le sonrió y les indico los elevadores, los tres se dirigieron hacia allí. Subieron y luego de varios pisos llegaron al sexto.

"Piso seis: oficinas" – Dijo la voz del ascensor, las puertas se abrieron dejando ver un pasillo de puertas sin fin, comenzaron a caminar hasta que llegaron a la oficina 36 que abajo decía "Medimaga: Eva Rodríguez" Tocaron la puerta con delicadez y la misma mujer de la visión de Harry los atendió, aunque ahora su rostro demostraba sabiduría y ella parecía mayor.

¿En que puedo ayudarles? – Les pregunto, y Sirius se adelanto y le tendió la mano. La mujer sonrió y lo miro con interés.

Deseábamos hablar con usted de un paciente que tuvo cuando fue enfermera – La mujer sonrió y se corrió a un costado. La habitación consistía de un escritorio repleto de pergaminos con una silla detrás del escritorio, y dos sillas para personas visitantes. La mujer hizo aparecer una silla más y los tres se sentaron.

¿Quién seria esa paciente? – Dijo dirigiéndose al fichero.

Abril Méndez – La mujer reviso el fichero.

Oh si, me acuerdo de ella – Dijo mirando la ficha que había sacado. - ¿Qué quieren saber de ella? – Le pregunto.

Bueno sabemos que estaba embarazada pero queremos saber si lo tuvo. – La mujer leyó la ficha.

Lamento decirles que solo puedo decirles que si, tuvo un niño sano – Dijo la mujer guardando la ficha en su lugar y luego cerrando el fichero.

El padre de… del niño era un licántropo… ¿El niño tuvo la misma suerte o…? – La mujer lo corto.

El niño tuvo algunos síntomas, lo trate durante tres años, pero jamás desarrollo la licantropía, - Remus suspiro de tranquilidad. – Disculpe la impertinencia, pero, Usted es el padre, ¿Cierto? – Remus la miro sorprendido.

¿Cómo…?

Es que es muy parecido a él…

¿Realmente no puede decirnos su nombre? – Le pregunto Sirius, la mujer negó con la cabeza.

Lo siento, son órdenes…

**Bueno, ha sido un capitulo largo, así que no pueden haber quejas.**

**Por otro lado, TENGO QUE DECIRLES ALGO IMPORTANTE, estoy muy triste porque en el cap anterior solo obtuve 3 reviews, cada vez obtengo menos. Y sinceramente me estoy cansando, debo decirles que no me dan ganas de actualizar este fic si sigue así, así que si les ha gustado como si no, solo dejen una frase para saber que cambiar o si sigo el fic.**

**POR FAVOR, es solo un segundo, apretan un boton, escriben una palabra y vuelven a apretar…**

**Esto fue.**

***Travesura Realizada***


	16. Capitulo 16: De vuelta a Hogwarts

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_**Los herederos mágicos. **_

_Harry descubre un secreto que le guardaron por cuatro años, ahora tendrá que descubrir razones por las cuales Voldemort decidió matarlo a el y no a Neville. Continuación de "La Apuesta"_

_**Diclaimer: **_Este es un fic sobre Harry Potter, todo hasta el sexto libro ya pasó antes, es un universo alterno, no se como decirles, pero a lo que me refiero es que Harry ya sabe de los Horrocruxes todo, la única diferencia es que Sirius esta vivo, al igual que Dumbledore y Harry tiene 15 años¿si? Solo eso.

_**Importante:**_ Por cuestiones de tiempo, estudio, etc. Etc. etc. No voy a agradecer los reviews por acá y no voy a poder responder reviews anónimos, así que si hay algo que quieren saber o quieren saber que pienso de su review, mándenme un email, o agréguenme al msn, pueden encontrar mí cuenta en mí profile.

**Dicho esto, ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

_**Capitulo 16: De vuelta a Hogwarts.**_

Por más que intentaron encontrar registros de algún otro Méndez, no pudieron, ni siquiera pudieron encontrar la fecha de nacimiento del niño.

A pesar de todo eso Remus parecía estar animado de saber que su hijo no había corrido la misma suerte que él. Volvieron a Inglaterra la misma mañana que se iban a Hogwarts, lo chicos recibieron a Harry con un abrazo y estos le contaron la noticia.

¿Tienes un hijo? – Dijo Hermione, Remus asintió.

Así que ahora hay algo mas que unirle a la misión, encontrarlo – Dijo Ron, Remus volvió a asentir.

Pero, ¿No es un Méndez? – Pregunto Hermione extrañada.

No, no lo es – Contesto Remus.

¿Y porque no? - Pregunto Ginny desconcertada.

Creemos que la principal razón es para cubrirlo, para ocultarlo de nosotros. Si hubiéramos buscado a Sabrina y salido que había cuatro Méndez en vez de tres habríamos sospechado. – Dijo Sirius, entonces la señora Weasley bajo las escaleras.

¿Qué hacen aun aquí dentro? ¡Vamos niños que Hogwarts no va a esperar! Oh, Harry querido, ya empacamos tus cosas, no tienes nada de que preocuparte. – Comenzó a empujar a todos por la puerta, afuera varios autos esperaban.

¿Iremos en auto? – Le pregunto Harry a Sirius sin entender nada

Es más seguro, tú viajas conmigo, Remus, Ginny, Hermione y Ron – Dijo, y los guío a todos a un auto plateado, grande y muy lindo. Remus Y Sirius se sentaron adelante, y atrás se sentaron: Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron. El viaje fue rápido, sobre todo por la mano que sostenía la de Harry, acariciándola lentamente. Harry miro a Ginny, ella le sonreía. El la miro preocupado, ella entendió su preocupación y solo apretó su mano más fuerte.

Suspiro, el camino se le hacia más conocido, pronto el auto se detuvo y todos bajaron, soltó la mano de Ginny lentamente, como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Suspiro de nuevo. Comenzaron a caminar, cada uno con un carrito con su baúl, con su lechuza ululando en su jaula. Comenzaron a correr, se les hacia tarde. Escucho la voz de Sirius lejana, que le decía que atravesara al andén sin parar. El hizo caso, corrió más fuerte y antes de estrellarse con la pared, entro a un andén, el andén 9 y ¾, se apuraron, el tren ya comenzaba a largar humo.

Adiós queridos – Les dijo la señora Weasley, besándolos a cada uno en la frente. Entonces todos subieron al tren, junto con Sirius y Remus.

¿Ustedes dos…? – Le pregunto Harry sin entender…

También vamos a Hogwarts, tranquilo… No seré tú padrino allí – Se río, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. – Nos vemos al rato, tenemos que irnos a hacernos los profesores – Dijo divertido, al parecer estar del otro lado del mostrador entretenía a Sirius, Remus sonrió y negó con la cabeza, ambos desaparecieron entre la gente.

¿Buscamos compartimiento? – Sugirió Hermione, se mezclaron con el resto de los alumnos, y encontraron un compartimiento vació casi al final del tren. Se metieron y acomodaron sus cosas.

¿Y los gemelos? – Pregunto Harry.

Desaparecieron cuando subimos al tren, dijeron algo de una broma – Dijo Ron encogiendo los hombros.

Harry río, todo parecía normal, a pesar que nada en su vida lo era… Miro por la ventana, el tren comenzaba a moverse, se quedo observando el paisaje moverse, primero la estación desapareció, y dejo ver un paisaje lleno de árboles y plantas… Sintió una presencia a su lado, y cuando se volteo se había quedado solo con Ginny. La miro preocupado y Ginny sonrió.

Harry… - Le dijo acariciándole el rostro, el cerro los ojos al contacto de sus pieles, suspiro profundamente.

No Ginny, no hagamos esto – Le dijo, la pelirroja lo miro entiendo a que se refería, pero sin sacar su mano del rostro del chico.

Me necesitas a tú lado, y yo te necesito – Le dijo, el tomo la mano de Ginny entre las de él, y la miro.

Pero sabes mis razones. – Le dijo, ella negó con la cabeza molesta.

Soy yo la quien me expongo Harry, ya estoy metida en esto, ¿Qué hay de malo en un poco más? – Le pregunto.

¡Mucho! Demasiado, ya como mi amiga _él_ te ha atacado, imagínate si supiera que eres la razón por la cual me levanto todas las mañanas, si supiera que eres la persona que puede dármelo todo o sacármelo todo en un segundo, ¿Te das una idea de lo que te haría? No puedo vivir con eso Ginny – Le dijo, la chica lo miro preocupada, ella entendía todas las razones que él le explicaba pero… pero quería tomar su propia decisión, a ella no le molestaba exponerse, pero si entendía el dolor que eso provocaba en Harry.

Déjame, por favor… - Su tono de voz era más que suplicante, era demandante. Se fue acercando lentamente a él, pero antes que sus labios si quiera rozaran, alguien abrió la puerta.

Hay pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí… - Dijo una voz carrasposa, con un tono de superioridad.

Vete Malfoy – Le dijo Ginny cambiando totalmente su tono de voz, ahora su voz era mucho más malvada, casi escupía las palabras.

Prefiero no hacerlo asquerosa traidora de la sangre – Le dijo, Harry se paro sacando su varita.

¡No le digas así! – Dijo con furia, Ginny lo detuvo.

No Harry, no vale la pena – Dijo tratando de hacerlo sentar, pero Harry se resistía.

¿Algún problema? – Pregunto una voz conocida, Hermione se acerco con su insignia de prefecta puesta.

Nada que incumba a una sangre sucia – Dijo Malfoy.

Eres un idiota – Dijo Harry gritando saliendo para hechizar a Malfoy, pero Ron se le adelanto.

_¡Desmaius!_ – Grito el pelirrojo, y el Slytheryn cayo de espaldas al suelo.

¡RON! – Le grito Hermione, el chico se paro al instante, le había estado dando patadas al cuerpo en el suelo del rubio.

¡Eso es abuso de poder! – Dijo Crabbe, que estaba con Goyle en el suelo, en ese momento Sirius apareció, usando una túnica de profesor, lo cual asombro a todos.

No, no lo es. El estaba desafiando a los alumnos y el prefecto ha actuado perfectamente – Harry podía ver la sonrisa torcida en los labios de Sirius, definitivamente le divertía ser el de la autoridad.

Pero… – Se quejo Goyle, Sirius lo miro fastidiado.

¡Vamos no seas tan quejón! Ten algo de dignidad, mejor lleven a su compañero a su compartimiento, y no quiero verlos buscando pleitos o me verán obligado a bajarles puntos. Los grandotes asintieron y levantaron a Malfoy como si fuera una pluma y desaparecieron en un pasillo.

¿Qué demonios…? – Quiso preguntar Harry a Sirius, pero este lo detuvo.

Eso se enteraran esta noche, ahora no hagan líos porque no podré cubrirlos siempre – Dijo casi riendo, al parecer le gustaba que fueran ellos quienes eran los que se metían en líos. - ¿Terminaron su ronda? – Le pregunto a Ron y Hermione.

Si – Dijo la chica.

Perfecto, entonces entren, vamos, vamos – Les dijo casi empujándolos dentro del compartimiento. Ginny lo miro enojada, y los cuatro se sentaron dentro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ya de noche, las cosas se hicieron más sencillas, los chicos se cambiaron y pronto el tren fue disminuyendo su velocidad, cuando el tren paro, tomaron sus cosas y se bajaron rápido del tren. La gente, el tumulto se les hacia muy familiar… Pero en medio de todo el ruido distinguieron una voz…

¡LOS DE PRIMER AÑO POR AQUÍ! – Gritaba Hagrid, que por su altura lo podían distinguir bastante bien.

Vamos a saludar a Hagrid – Dijo Ron encabezando la marcha, fueron hasta donde estaba el semi gigante.

¡Hey Hagrid! – Le grito, este los miro con una sonrisa.

¡Bienvenidos de vuelta chicos! – Dijo saludando a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla, un beso bastante rudo.

Gracias – Le dijeron los demás.

¡Vengan mañana a las tres a tomar el te! – Grito luego, los chicos asintieron, y entonces se les unieron los gemelos.

Va a ser genial – Dijeron.

¿Qué va a ser genial? – Le preguntaron Harry y Ron mientras se dirigían los seis a un carruaje, cargaron las cosas rápidamente y entraron.

La broma, va a ser espectacular. – Dijo feliz Fred, George asintió y Hermione negó.

¿A quien esta vez? – Pregunto desinteresada mientras abría un libro titulado _"La vida y Magia de magos importantes"_

Eso, nuestra querida Granger, es un misterio – Le dijo George casi riendo.

El viaje fue rápido, pronto estaban bajando de los carruajes, comenzaron a caminar dentro del castillo y entonces se le unieron dos personas más al grupo…

¡Harry, Ginny, Herms, Ron, gemelos! – Grito Neville Longbottom, Harry le sonrió y los demás siguieron su ejemplo - ¿Qué tal el verano? – El grupo se miro y Ginny optó por la mejor opción.

Como siempre – Dijo, los demás asintieron - ¿Y ustedes? – Dijo señalando a Luna, que también venia junto con Neville.

Muy lindo, Papá y yo fuimos a Escocia a casar Netherdals – Dijo, todos la miraron sin entender, pero nadie se animo a preguntarle nada más.

Entonces, entraron al Gran Salón. La mayoría de los profesores y alumnos ya estaban allí, se sentaron en su lugar de siempre y miraron a la mesa de profesores. Había dos lugares vacíos, el del profesor de DCAO y uno al lado de este. Entonces todos los alumnos entraron al Gran salón y las puertas se cerraron. Entonces, Sirius y Remus entraron y ocuparon los asientos vacíos, en ese momento llamaron al silencio y todos miraron a las puertas…

La profesora McGonagall entro por la puerta seguida de una larga fila de pequeños niños con cara de susto, Harry los miro recordando su primera vez en el castillo. La profesora apoyo al sombrero seleccionador en un banquito de madera y este empezó con su melodía…

"_Algunos dirán que soy excéntrico._

_Otros que estoy viejo y gastado._

_Pero no importan lo que digan, _

_A mi me importa lo que hay en sus mentes_

_¿Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Slytherin o Ravenclaw?_

_Esa es mi misión. Yo les diré donde deben estar._

_Sean justos con mi decisión._

_Y a su casa hagan honor._

_Son tiempos oscuros los que veo venir._

_Aprovechen este año y busquen el saber_

_Que la sabiduría vendrá después" _

Termino su canto y la profesora comenzó a llamar a los alumnos. La ceremonia paso lenta e insoportable, pero cuando acabo Harry se sintió relajado. Entonces, Dumbledore se paro.

Tenemos algunos cambios este año. El primero: Tendremos mañana la visita de algunos alumnos de un Colegio, el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería de Andacollo, Argentina – Los alumnos comenzaron a susurrar, por lo que el director tuvo que llamar al silencio – Ellos compartirán las clases con ustedes por un mes, además, tenemos alumnos ya egresados, reconocerán entre sus filas a Oliver Wood – Dijo señalando al chico morocho, Harry lo miro.- Y el esta aquí junto con la chica que vendrá mañana para aprender más sobre la carrera que están estudiando: Aurors, y para eso tenemos a un profesor especial – Dumbledore señalo a Sirius que sonrió y se paro – Quien quiera que se quiera anotar a participar puede hacerlo, tienen que estar aunque sea en quinto año, y habrá un día a la semana para cada curso. Quienes estén interesados contacten a los jefes de sus casas para que estos los anoten. Además tenemos la vuelta de otro profesor, Remus Lupin se hará cargo de las lecciones de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras este año.

¿Los Slytherin no objetaron a esto? – Le pregunto Harry a Hermione ella negó.

¿Dónde has estado viviendo Harry? Dumbledore hizo que abolieran la ley que no le permitía a Remus dar clases, no pueden decirle nada, tienen al ministerio de su lado – Harry la miro sorprendida, eso no lo sabia.

Para los nuevos: El bosque prohibido esta naturalmente prohibido, si quieren saber las reglas, nuestro conserje Filch esta disponible a explicárselas cualquier día. Ahora no retrasemos más a la comida – En ese momento las mesas se llenaron y todos comenzaron a comer.

¿Qué hay de John Treemagics y los demás? – Pregunto sin saber como era que mañana los alumnos de Andacollo iban a venir y esas personas no iban a exisistir.

Mira para allá Harry – Le dijo Hermione, Harry lo hizo, atrás de ella, estaba Penélope Triman, Trisha Mcartney, Charly Harper y… John Treemagics, Harry la miro confundido.

Son otros Aurors disfrazados, todo esta calculado.

¿Y el resto de los alumnos no los desconoce? – Pregunto sin entender.

No, eso también lo hicieron, todos tienen memorias de ellos, incluso de ellos siendo los mejores alumnos, mejores atletas… Ya se encargaron de todo. Mejor relájate Harry, mañana será un día largo – El asintió, mañana seria un día muy largo.

**Bueno, por ahora es eso los que le puedo adelantar. TENGO QUE AGRADECERLES, el cap anterior recibí más reviews y eso es lo que me ha impulsado a actualizar, ya saben, si ustedes ayudan yo publico, solo tienen que apretar ese pequeño botonsito que dice "Rev" escribir algunas palabras y ya esta!**

**Esto fue…**

***Travesura Realizada***


	17. Capitulo 17: La Llegada de Andacollo

**Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas**

_**Los herederos mágicos. **_

_Harry descubre un secreto que le guardaron por cuatro años, ahora tendrá que descubrir razones por las cuales Voldemort decidió matarlo a el y no a Neville. Continuación de "La Apuesta"_

_**Diclaimer: **_Este es un fic sobre Harry Potter, todo hasta el sexto libro ya pasó antes, es un universo alterno, no se como decirles, pero a lo que me refiero es que Harry ya sabe de los Horrocruxes todo, la única diferencia es que Sirius esta vivo, al igual que Dumbledore y Harry tiene 15 años¿si? Solo eso.

_**ANUNCIO: **_Me parece que los merodeadores van a volver a agradecer los reviews, si quieren que vuelvan solo voten por "Saludo merodeador" al 2020 jajaja, no chiste, si quieren que vuelvan díganme quiero q vuelvan y sino no quiero jajaja.

**¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVS!**

_**Capitulo 17: La llegada de Andacollo.**_

Harry, Harry levántate – Abrió los ojos lentamente y allí estaba Hermione.

¿Qué pasa? - Le pregunto sorprendido.

Ven vamos – El chico no entendía nada, agarro un buzo que tenía y salio corriendo tras Hermione, llegaron al patio y ya había un gran tumulto de personas, entonces se encontraron con los hermanos Weasley.

¡MIRA! – Le dijo Ginny señalando al cielo, en él unos caballos blancos trotaban, tenían grandes alas blancas como la nieve, y se veía gente que había en ellos, pero por alguna razón Harry los podía oír, pero al parecer era el único.

Cass, ¿Bajamos de salto? – Le pregunto, Harry no podía entender como era que los entendía, sabia que estaban hablando español.

¡No! Niños eso es peligroso – Decía Esperanza, o Sabrina.

Vamos mamá no pasara nada. – Pareció dudarlo un segundo pero luego accedió.

Con cuidado – Agrego antes, escucho la risa melódica de Alex, entonces los vio: Alex y Cameron se tiraban de los caballos, sus capas se inflaron y ambos cayeron de pie con una gracia impecable. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, pero Harry comenzó a oír una voz.

_Hola Harry o debo decir John_ – Oyó esa frase, y creía reconocer la voz como la de Alex pero sus labios no se habían movido. Escucho su melódica risa en su mente. – _Lo se, ¿Confuso no? ¿Cómo te estoy hablando si mis labios están cerrados? No debe ser noticia para ti que tenemos una conexión Harry. _– No entendía nada, ¿Ella podía leer sus pensamientos? – _No, simplemente podemos comunicarnos y siempre y cuando los dos querramos, puedes echarme de tú mente Harry. Pero se que quieres respuestas y estoy dispuesta a dártelas, solo tienes que darme una cosa a cambio. _- ¿Qué podía tener posiblemente él que le interesara a ella? – _Yo también tengo mis preguntas primo, quiero información_, - Volvió a oír su melódica risa y se dio cuenta que todos se habían dispersado, habían ido a conocer a los otros miembros de Andacollo, mientras que él se había quedado petrificado en su lugar. – _Lo se, es demasiado para procesar. Nos vemos esta noche en la biblioteca luego de la cena. Ven solo, no me opongo a que le cuentes a tus amigos, solo quiero estar contigo. _–

En ese momento alguien le toco la espalda, y la conexión que sentía con Alex se cerró: Ella se había retirado de su mente. Giro, su padrino lo miraba con una expresión que desconocía, pero supuso que quería decirle que disimulara más, él asintió y se acerco a Remus que miraba impaciente a la muchedumbre que parecía ser los padres… Harry la reconoció en seguida, Sally estaba parada al lado de Sabrina, con su cabello rubio largo, sus ojos negros relucientes y su rostro igual que en sus visiones.

Esta aquí – Susurro Remus, Sirius asintió y le palmeo la espalda.

¡Bienvenidos! – Dijo Dumbledore estrechando la mano de la directora.

Es un placer, ¿Llevamos a los padres a sus habitaciones? – Dumbledore le sonrió.

Primero creo que deberían conocer a los profesores, luego no van a poder verse cara a cara – La mujer asintió.

Claro. – Harry siguió de cerca a Remus y se quedo lo bastante cerca para escuchar la conversación con los padres, claro Sally había quedado a lo ultimo, así que tuvo que soportar charlas sin sentido, hasta que Sirius y Remus llegaron a Esperanza.

Esperanza – Dijo Sirius cordialmente. – Según tengo entendido los niños ya la conocen.

Así es, y ella – Dijo señalando a Alex que sonreía – Es mi adorable hija, Cass.

Es un placer conocerlos – Dijo la chica estrechándoles la mano.

Sirius Black.

Remus Lupin – Se presentaron, la chica sonrió, entonces solo quedo Sally.

Abril Méndez – Se presento ella alargando su mano, pero Remus dudo en tomarla, así que Sirius se la estrecho sin problemas.

¿Parientes con…? – Pero ella lo interrumpió.

¿Esperanza? Si, hermanas. – Le dijo sonriente.

Aquí dice que tiene un hijo – Dijo Sirius pretendiendo revisar alguno de los papeles que llevaba en la mano, la mujer sonrió.

Si, Cameron. – Dijo llamando al muchacho, Harry abrió los ojos como platos y Remus se quedo estático mirando a él chico de los rulos color dorados y los ojos miel, ahora que lo miraba si era parecido a Remus cuando era joven, claro que no tenía ese aspecto cansado…

Cameron Moonlight – Dijo el chico presentándose a si mismo, Sirius volvió a estrechar su mano, para disimular la parálisis de su amigo.

¿No lleva su apellido? – Le pregunto a Sally.

No, lleva el apellido de su padre… - Sirius sonrió

¿Su marido no la acompaña?

Papá murió – Dijo rápidamente Cameron. – Cuando yo era bebe.

Lo siento mucho. – Agrego Sirius rápidamente, entonces se sonrieron t se alejaron, Sirius desapareció con Remus y Harry no se animo a seguirlos por no despertar sospechas.

¡Bienvenidos Alumnos de Andacollo! Siéntanse como en casa – Dijo Dumbledore, entonces los prefectos guiaron a los padres a las cabañas que le habían preparado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¿Y quiere verte esta noche? – Harry asintió, le había contado la historia a Hermione y Ron, los tres estaban en la habitación de los chicos.

Debes ir – Dijo Ron – Si te va a dar respuestas…

No lo se, es arriesgado Harry, deberías contarle a Sirius. – Harry negó.

Querría venir conmigo y eso es justo lo que no quiero – Dijo él, Hermione lo miro preocupada.

No confío en ella. – Soltó de repente, Harry la miro sorprendido.

Yo si confío en ella, es mi prima – Agrego – Es lo más cercano que tengo de mi padre, y de mi madre. Tal vez me de las respuestas que necesito sobre Voldemort.

Mira Harry, se que crees que la familia no se traiciona, pero Sabrina huyo. Dejo a Sirius solo en su peor momento… - Harry miraba a Hermione indignado y a Ron buscando por apoyo.

No sabes porque lo hizo. – Le reprocho el chico.

¿Y tú si? Me parece que debes afrontar los hechos Harry, no las conoces. – Harry estaba furioso, decepcionado… Odiaba a Hermione por no querer ayudarlo, odiaba a Ron por estar sentado y callado y más que nada se odiaba a si mismo por no poder probar que estaba equivocada.

No importa, esto es para conocerlas. Se que no lo entiendes Hermione porque jamás has perdido a tú familia, pero sinceramente necesito hablar con ella. Me apoyes o no – Harry salio dando un azote a la puerta, salio corriendo por la Sala Común hacia fuera y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos.

Estaba furioso, furioso con todos. ¡¿Por qué demonios no podía encontrar incoherencia en lo que decía Hermione?! ¡¡¿¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil??!! Le pego a una pared, sentía impotencia, impotencia porque no podía hacer nada para cambiar como estaban las cosas. Sintió unas manos alrededor de su pecho, unas manos calidas, pequeñas pero finas… Sintió el olor a su perfume, su suave pelo en su espalda… Lo había seguido, allí estaba ella apagando la furia que otros habían encendido, sintió su voz aterciopelada y suave hablándole al oído.

Se que no me vas a contar y sinceramente no quiero saberlo… Pero si quiero que sepas esto: Si podemos estar juntos Harry, no te pido que me cuentes las misiones, ni que me cuentes que esta yendo mal, solo quiero ser tú apoyo, quiero ayudarte… Me necesitas Harry… - Sentía todo su cuerpo más pesado, sentía la necesidad de Ginny a flor de piel, y lucharla le era ya casi imposible. Y estaba seguro que era una batalla perdida.

Estoy tan cansado – Soltó, Ginny se apretó más contra su cuerpo, comenzó a acariciar su pecho suavemente.

Lo se, déjame ayudarte – Le susurro, Harry se volteo lentamente, Ginny se apoyo contra él haciendo que su espalda quedara contra la pared.

Ginny, te amo, Ya no quiero pelear, ya no quiero pensar, ya… solo quiero amarte. – Le dijo, ella sonrió se acerco lentamente y lo beso suavemente. Harry sentía un punzante dolor en su cabeza, no en su cicatriz, sino que en su cabeza, estaba cansado… Podía sentir los labios de Ginny, acariciando los suyos lentamente, con suavidad, con necesidad… - No… No espera Ginny – Le dijo Harry separándola lentamente, Ginny lo miro frustrada.

¿Ahora que Harry? ¿Me vas a decir que me va a caer un meteorito si sigo contigo? – Le pregunto frustrada, Harry río con una carcajada estridente, haciendo que el dolor de cabeza le perforara el cerebro. Ginny se contagio y largo una pequeña risilla aguda.

No, iba a decir que aquí nos puede ver cualquiera y si vamos a mantener esto oculto no creo que eso sea bueno, aunque tú teoría me gusta más – Ginny río.

Vamos. – Lo guío hasta el aula de los menesteres y cuando entraron era como la sala común de Gryffindor, solo que vacía y más grande. Se sentaron en un sillón, y Ginny se apoyo sobre el pecho de Harry.

Prométeme algo – Le dijo, Harry la miro.

Dime.

Promételo primero.

Ginny… - La reprendió.

Esta bien, - Accedió ella – Prométeme que no me dejaras. No importa lo que pase. – El suspiro.

No lo se Ginny, ¿Y si esto de ocultarnos no funciona?

Prométemelo. Hazlo por mí, te amo Harry. – El suspiro.

Esto es jugar sucio – La reprendió, la menor de los Weasley sonrió, lo beso suavemente en su mentón.

Nadie dijo que seria un juego limpio – Harry río.

Te lo prometo.

Pero una promesa no puedes romperla – Harry la miro indignado.

Yo nunca rompo mis promesas

Solo te digo – Le aviso. Se besaron, después de todo, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo si eso querían….

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry entro al Gran Salón, los alumnos de Andacollo esperaban afuera, se sentó junto a Hermione, Ron y Ginny que sonreía a su plato. Hermione lo miro preocupada.

Harry lo siento, yo… - Harry la detuvo.

Esta bien, voy a ir esta noche Herms, confío en mis instintos. – Le dijo, ella hizo una mueca

Entonces yo también.

No necesitas mentirme Herms, se que no confías en ellas y esta bien. Pero yo si confío. – Ella sonrió.

Esta noche seleccionaran a los alumnos de Andacollo – Las puertas se abrieron, y la hilera de alumnos entro…

No necesitamos muchos detalles, vale con decir que Alex y Cameron quedaron en Gryffindor, y cuando la cena termino Alex se fue sola a la biblioteca seguida de Harry, cuando entro no la podía encontrar por ningún lado, pero entonces vio un destello de una cabellera rubia, Harry giro la esquina y en uno de los pasillos más desiertos, sentada en una mesa, estaba su prima…

Hola Harry – Le dijo con su tono curioso – Creí que donde no nos pudieran escuchar seria genial, ¿Hice mal? – Pregunto.

No – Harry se sentó. - ¿Qué quieres saber?

Vas directo al grano, perfecto. Harry aunque te parezca difícil de creer yo si te quiero, eres mi primo y yo si tengo recuerdos de nuestra infancia y muy nítidos. – Harry la miro, se lo había dicho seria mirándolo a los ojos, el suspiro. – Primero tú, ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? Hagamos una pregunta cada uno, ya sabes una tú y una yo y así… - Harry sonrió.

¿Cameron es Hijo de Remus, no? – Le pregunto, ella sonrió.

Vas a lo más importante, si. Si, es su hijo, yo, ¿Charly era Sirius? – Harry la miro, eso no era ni siquiera tan importante como lo que él le preguntaba.

Si. ¿Por qué se fue Sabrina? – Ella se puso seria.

Eso… eso no es tema mió. Jamás me lo reconoció claramente, según ella es por esto que nos paso hoy, su magia es muy fuerte y los efectos que tiene en nosotros cuando estamos cerca es desconocido para mi, pero me esperaba algo como lo que había pasado hoy. – Harry se quedo un segundo procesando la información y Alex se lo dio, sin preguntar nada. Luego, prosiguió. - ¿Qué sabe él de mi?

¿Sirius? – Tanteo Harry, ella asintió. – No mucho, sabe que eres tú. Pero nada más. – Ella asintió lentamente, al parecer el tema de su padre la ponía triste. - ¿Qué es lo que sabes tú de mi misión contra Voldemort? – Ella levanto la cabeza que había bajado para preguntarle de Sirius, lo miro preocupada.

No mucho, nada que tú no sepas. – Harry la miro dudoso

¿Qué hay de esa visión? ¿En la que nos veías a nosotros disfrazados? – Ella se quedo sorprendida, pero sonrió.

Era mi turno Harry, pero creo que por esta vez, te responderé…

**Espero que les haya gustado, se que me tarde en actualizar pero ahora termine el colegio y NO ME LLEVE MATERIAS, así que tengo vacaciones para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación y debo decir que voy a intentar subir más seguido si ustedes me ayudan y apretan ese botón y dejan un comentario, bueno o malo; todo ayuda.**

**Esto fue.**

***Travesura Realizada***


	18. Capitulo 18: Dudas y Misterios

***Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas***

**Y a pedido de todos, VOLVIERON LOS MERODEADORES, si, ellos van a responder los revs hoy. Y los días por venir. Todo fue gracias a mi amiga Agustina Méndez Vega que me lo pidió y Paula Cullen que secundo la moción. **

**James (Saliendo de un armario, lleno de polvo y tosiendo): **_¡Gracias a dios! No podía seguir encerrado allí._

**Sirius (Saliendo como siempre en posición arrogante): **_No es bueno para el cutis._

**Remus (Sale cargado del micrófono, bancos, etc.): **_Oigan, una manita._

**James: **_Tú eres el que más fuerza tiene._

**Autora**_: Ya, dejen la bobada, aquí tienen agradezcan los revs_** (La autora les pasa un pergamino, James toma el papel y el micrófono.**

**James**_: ¡Gracias a__**Ro16black**__por su increíble Rev.! Yo, también leo "Tortura" y debo decir que me encanta y… (_**La Autora interrumpe)**

**Autora: **_¡LOS REVS YA!_

**Sirius: **_Hay que mal humor,__¿Qué pasa, vino Andrés?_

**Autora: (Impaciente**_) ¿Qué Andrés?_

**Sirius: (riendo) **_¡El que viene una vez al mes!_

**Autora: (MUY enojada)**_ ¡SIRIUS!_

**Sirius: **_OK, perdón… ¡Gracias a__**Evasis **__por su Rev.! Tienes razón, soy una pobre victima de la situación y además…_

**Autora:**_ ¡SIRIUS POR FAVOR!._

**Sirius**_: OK, Moony tú turno _

**Remus**_: ¡Gracias a__**Clawsy**_ _por su Rev.! Además que fue gracias a ella que hoy estamos aquí y…_

**Autora**: _¡Cuantas ganas de charlar!_

**James**: _Nos tuviste guardados en un armario por casi nueve meses, era natural…_

**Autora**: _Revs, por favor._

**James**_**: **__¡Gracias a_ _**susigabi! **__Por tú Rev., esperemos que te guste el capitulo._

**Sirius: **_¡Gracias a_ _**susy snape**_! _Ojala te guste el capitulo bonita_ **(guiña el ojo)**

**Remus**_: ¡Gracias a__** PaulaCullen**_! _Gracias por ser otra de las razones por la cual estamos aquí_ **(Tira un beso con la mano)**

**James: **_¡Gracias a_ _**Elizabeth Black Potter**_! _Nos alegra que te haya gustado _

**Sirius:**_ ¡Gracias a __**Maria'Simmenthal'Grint!**_ _Ojala actualice más rápido la próxima vez así leemos tus revs ;)!_

**Remus:**_ ¡Y Gracias a__** hikariuzumakipotter**_ _por tú increíble Rev.! Y ahora Cap._

**Por fin, ahora veremos si les gusta… **

_**Capitulo 18: Dudas y Misterios.**_

_¿Qué es lo que sabes tú de mi misión contra Voldemort? – Ella levanto la cabeza que había bajado para preguntarle de Sirius, lo miro preocupada._

_No mucho, nada que tú no sepas. – Harry la miro dudoso_

_¿Qué hay de esa visión? ¿En la que nos veías a nosotros disfrazados? – Ella se quedo sorprendida, pero sonrió._

_Era mi turno Harry, pero creo que por esta vez, te responderé… _Si los vi disfrazados, pero tú me decías que no debía decir quien eras, me decías que esperabas la señal para poder comunicarte con mamá… Fue todo muy extraño – Harry asintió y Alex sonrió. - ¿Qué piensa él de mamá? – Lo miro seria, Harry hizo una mueca.

Aun no la puede perdonar por haberse ido, pero la ama. Como a nadie, jamás lo vi así. – Dijo, Alex asintió y miro hacia otro lado.

Ella tiene una misión, como tú y yo. La tuya es la más clara de las tres, tienes que derrotarlo a él, la mía: supongo que ayudarte, por ahora es lo único que veo… - Harry la miro preocupado.

¿Y la de Sabrina? – Ella lo miro a los ojos.

No lo se. Es muy reservada con eso, dice que es por mi propio bien. Y no le desconfío, ella jamás haría nada que no fuera por necesidad Harry, no los dejamos porque quisimos, hubo algo en el medio, algo por lo cual no tenía que tener contacto contigo, incluso ahora yo estoy rompiendo todas las reglas – Harry la miro.

¿Y porque las rompes?

Porque creo que esto lo vale. Harry, se que no quieres ni un poco a mamá, pero si la conocieras… - Él negó con la cabeza.

No es que no la quiera, veo como sufren Sirius y Remus todos los días por que ellas se fueron, y ellos si estuvieron ahí para mí. No puedo cambiar la manera en que las veo, no hasta que las cosas se arreglen. – Ella asintió.

No esperaba nada diferente. Pero quiero darte esto – Saco de su mochila tres botellitas que contenían un líquido plateado.

¿De quien son? – Le pregunto.

Míos, solo velos con tus amigos, con quien quieras. – Se hizo un silencio mientras Harry miraba el contenido de las botellitas, Alex suspiro. – Cameron quiere conocerte. – Harry la miro.

Ya lo conozco.

No como primos, y así te sentimos nosotros. No esperamos que tú sientas lo mismo claro – Harry suspiro.

Si, los siento como mi familia. La única que tengo. – Dijo él algo desilusionado.

Siempre los recuerdo… - Harry la miro sin entender – Al tío James y la tía Lily, eran excelentes personas, como escuche que eres tú – Estiro su mano y acaricio el rostro de Harry – Tienes el mismo rostro que él, pero la presencia y los ojos de la tía. – Se alejo y suspiro. – No espero que aceptes, pero si quieres mañana por la noche, vamos a jugar Quidicht con Cameron, no te preocupes nadie nos vera, solo… solo dime mañana por la tarde si quieres. Espero que si – Comenzó a juntar sus cosas, y antes de irse se detuvo a su lado. – Aunque no lo creas, ellas también han sufrido mucho. Ve los recuerdos. Hasta mañana primo – Le dijo con una sonrisa saliendo de la biblioteca, Harry miro las botellas que brillaban con intensidad…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Creo que deberíamos mirar los recuerdos. – Opino Hermione a la mañana siguiente.

Si, ¿Y en donde? – Pregunto Ron – Que yo sepa, no tenemos un pensadero bajo la cama.

Pero Dumbledore tiene uno – Ron bufo.

¿Y le vamos a decir: Oiga, director, permiso, la prima de Harry con la cual no tendría que haber tenido contacto le dio unos pensamientos, nos da el pensadero? No estas cuerda Herms. – Ella lo fulmino con la mirada

No se lo íbamos a decir así. Además Dumbledore tendría que saber esto – Harry suspiro.

Herms tiene razón, hay que decírselo. – Ron lo miro sorprendido.

Pero Harry…

Sin peros Ron, si le digo a Sirius o Remus van a querer venir conmigo, pero Dumbledore va más allá. – Herms lo miro

¿Y que sugieres? – Le pregunto la chica.

Lo único q se me ocurre: ir ahora mismo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Luego de haberle contado al director todo lo que había pasado, y que tenían unos recuerdos que ver este se quedo callado, mirando a Harry.

¿Hace cuanto sientes la conexión? – Este lo miro serio.

No, no hace mucho. La sentía en Andacollo pero aquí se hizo más fuerte… - Le explico el director asintió con la cabeza.

Señor, ¿Usted cree que no debo verme más con ella? – Dumbledore levanto la vista y lo miro serio.

No Harry, creo que hace bien que mantengas una relación con tus parientes. Alex y tú son las victimas de todo esto. Confío plenamente en ella. – Harry asintió – Pueden ver los recuerdos, quiero que los veas solo tú y tus amigos Harry, luego me cuenten que vieron. – Harry asintió, mientras sus amigos se paraban para ir hacia el pensadero, Harry volvió la vista una vez más hacia su director.

¿Cree que debería ir? ¿Esta noche? – Dijo refiriéndose al partido de Quidicht.

Si lo creo…

¿Y que hay de Sirius y Remus? ¿No seria traicionarlos? – El director lo miro serio.

No, Harry. Yo creo que te debes esto. Pero es tú decisión. – El asintió, Hermione ya vertía el primer recuerdo, los tres se sumergieron en él pensadero

Harry, Ron y Hermione cayeron en un hospital, uno que Harry conocía bien, era el hospital que había tenido en sus visiones, el mismo que había visitado con Remus y Sirius…

¡Miren! – Hermione señalo a una chica rubia que corría hacia los brazos de su madre, era Alex con unos dieciséis años, los tres se acercaron.

¿Cómo esta? – Pregunto Alex exaltada.

No muy bien, tienen miedo que los síntomas estén mostrándose recién ahora. – Alex asintió y entonces Rach salio de una habitación, venia bastante pálida.

Tía – Dijo Alex abrazándola.

Lo están examinando – Les informo, las otras dos asintieron y se sentaron a esperar… Pasaron algunos minutos que parecieron muy pesados en el corazón de Harry… Rosario Pérez salio de la habitación y se dirigió a Rach.

Le agradecemos mucho lo que hace directora, se que con su puesto no es fácil y… - Le dijo, la mujer le sonrió.

No es necesario que agradezca, - Eva Rodríguez también salio y se puso al lado de la directora – Cualquier cosa por Cameron, espero que sepan cuan buen chico es – Les dijo, Rach derramo algunas lagrimas y sonrió.

Lo se, es como su padre. – Le confeso, Sabrina le paso un brazo por los hombros y la mujer sonrió

Puede que en su personalidad, pero no desarrollo la licantropía, y esta vez no es excepción, lo que le paso el ataque, fue un simple hecho de los genes pero nada suficientemente grave para que nos preocupemos, puede que mientras se desarrolla como cualquier adolescente el sufra algunos ataques como este pero no creo que jamás desarrolle la licantropía. – Rach sonrió.

Muchas gracias doctora, ¿Podemos entrar a verlo? – La mujer asintió, se despidió y se fue.

Entra tú Cass, necesito hablar con tú tía. – La chica asintió y entro seguida de Harry, Hermione y Ron.

¡Alex! – Dijo el chico entusiasmado de verla.

Shh, nunca sabes quien puede estar escuchando – Le dijo, el chico asintió, estaba pálido y no parecía tener mucha fuerza. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bien, ¿Cómo esta mamá? – Le pregunto

Preocupada, pero bien

Quiero verlo Alex, quiero conocerlo. Cuando me agarro el ataque estábamos discutiendo eso con mamá, - Le explico, la chica comenzó a llorar y le acaricio el pelo a su primo mientras se sentaba sobre la cama.

Sabes que es peligroso, yo también quiero ver a papá y a Harry pero… Ya sabes como es, tienes que entender que no se puede. No por ahora ya tendremos tiempo después… - Le explico a su primo, este negó con la cabeza.

No deja de ser injusto, al menos tú tienes recuerdos, yo no conozco ni a mi padre ni a Harry. No es justo y mamá insiste en no dejarme ni ver las fotos de papá, pero le robe esta – Dijo sacando de su bolsillo una foto del casamiento de Rach y Remus. – Mira lo feliz que se ve – Dijo señalando a su madre, Alex sonrió y ese recuerdo desapareció.

Cayeron en uno de los pasillos de Andacollo, Sabrina miraba hacia sus alrededores, entro a un salón y Sally disfrazada la esperaba.

¡Sab! – La mujer la callo.

No digas mi nombre, escúchame hay algo raro, lo puedo sentir.

¿Lo viste? – Le pregunte, su tía miro al suelo y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Fue demasiado sencillo, mire sus ojos y me di cuenta que era él, era Sirius… No puedo seguir con esto, estuve pensando en tomar a Cameron y Alex y huir, creo que seria lo mejor… Nos arriesgamos a demasiado – Rach también lloraba.

Tampoco es sencillo para mi, pero sabes que no tenemos opción – Le mujer asintió y salio corriendo de allí, entonces Rach desapareció y de detrás de un mueble salio Alex llorando.

El recuerdo se volvió a desvanecer y apareció el ultimo parecía ser la misma tarde que había llegado Andacollo, Rach lloraba abrazada de Sabrina y Cameron y Alex miraban la escena algo distantes. Estaban en una habitación de Hogwarts.

No quiero estar aquí – Gritaba Rach desesperada llorando – Lo sabe, se que sabe de Cameron, debemos irnos Sab….

Tranquila Rach, recuerda lo que tú me dijiste…

Es tan difícil… Lo amo, aun lo amo… - Dijo la mujer llorando desesperada, Sabrina la abrazo con más fuerza mientras algunas lagrimas le brotaban de sus ojos. Cameron se abrazo de Alex y esta le acaricio el pelo.

Lo se… Lo se…

El recuerdo desapareció y Harry, Hermione y Ron También.

Interesante – Dijo Dumbledore cuando le contaron lo que había visto.

¿Cree que deberíamos decirle a Remus y Sirius? – Pregunto Harry el anciano lo miro serio.

Yo creo que este – Dijo señalando el primer recuerdo – Solo causara dolor a Remus y no es tan necesario como estos dos que les darán esperanza a ambos – Le explico el director – Pero Harry no creo que sea tú deber informarles, si quieres yo puedo hacer eso por ti – Harry asintió.

Va a ser lo mejor – Los tres alumnos se pararon, y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

Creo que deberías ir esta noche Harry – Le repitió el anciano – Nadie va a supervisar desde las 9 de la noche hasta las 10, creo que deberías saberlo… - Harry asintió y salio…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Para el almuerzo Harry miraba su plato revolviendo la comida pero no probaba bocado. Ginny, sentada a su lado, lo miraba sin entender.

¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto tocándole la mano, haciendo que a Harry lo recorriera una corriente fría.

No es nada… - Le dijo, Ginny hizo una mueca

Esta bien… - Harry miro a Alex, quiso con toda sus fuerzas entrar a su mente, para poder decirle su respuesta, entonces la sintió, la sintió a ella dentro de su mente.

_¿Estas ahí?_ – Le pregunto escucho la melódica risa de Alex resonar en su mente.

_Si, estoy, ¿Qué decidiste Harry?_ – Le pregunto.

_Iré, hoy 9.30 en el estadio de Quidicht._

_Hecho, yo le aviso a Cameron, ¿Viste los recuerdos?_ – Eso fue un detonador para que Harry repasara mentalmente todo lo que había visto – _Veo que si, esta noche me dices que piensas… Adiós_ – Y entonces se fue y Harry se sintió solo en su mente de nuevo.

**¡Ojala les haya gustado! Les voy avisando que este es el último cap donde las cosas pasan por Harry, ahora va a haber Sirius/Sabrina Remus/Rach Ron/Hermione y además algunas parejas que voy a introducir por ejemplo: Alex y Cameron van a tener parejas, no entre ellos eh! Así que saco un **_**CONCURSO**_** el que adivine con quien va a estar Alex o Cameron, tiene una pregunta para hacerme sobre algo que va a pasar en el fic, lo que quieran. Espero sus respuestas. Esto fue…**

***Travesura Realizada* **


	19. Capitulo 19: Un Partido

***Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas***

**¡Bienvenidos nuevamente a Los Herederos Mágicos! Aquí he vuelto luego de algún tiempo con un nuevo cap y dos ganadoras de la trivia del cap pasado, aunque las dos acertaron sobre la misma pareja… Y (en ese momento los merodeadores entrar interrumpiendo el increíble monologo de la Autora)**

**Sirius: **_Tampoco era tan increíble._

**Autora (Gruñe): **_Sirius…_

**Sirius:**_ Uau, es peor que Moony en Luna Llena._

**Remus (asustado): **_Mejor contestemos los revs._

**James**_: ¡Gracias a__**Evasis!**__Tú nos tienes que amar a nosotros porque nosotros te amamos._

**Remus**_: ¡Gracias a__**Paula Cullen**__! Eres un encanto y te doy la bendición para que estés con mi niño cuando quieras._

**Sirius: **_¡Gracias a__**Lety-Chan**__! ¡Y tú encanto eres una de las ganadoras! Por favor formula tú pregunta en el próximo Rev. Así te la puede contestar nuestra querida autora. No vamos a decir sobre que pareja acertaste, porque lamentablemente tú no estas logueada y no queremos confesarlo al resto del mundo_** (Dijo en tono de superioridad)**

**Autora: **_¡Sirius LOS REVS YA! _

**Sirius: **_OK._

**James**_: ¡Gracias a__**Ro16black!**__Nos alegra mucho que hayas seguido con tú historia._

**Remus: **_¡Gracias a__**Susy Snape**__! Esperamos que tú también hayas tenido buenas__fiestas, y hoy se cumplirá lo que pediste tú y varias._

**Sirius: **_¡Gracias a__**hikariuzumakipotter**__! te aseguro que en este cap te vas a dar cuenta de las parejas._

**Autora (enojada con Sirius) Ahora si, el cap. **

_**Capitulo 19: Un Partido.**_

¿Ten cuidado, si? – Le dijo Ginny antes de darle un suave beso en los labios, el asintió y se coloco la capa de invisibilidad, aunque tenía la sensación de que no la necesitaría esa noche…

No sabía porque le había terminado por contar a Ginny a donde iría, pero se había rendido a su sonrisa. Camino derecho hasta la ventana de la planta baja por la cual se escapo, una vez fuera se monto a su escoba la cual había llevado a rastas y se dirigió al campo de Quidicht, sentados en las gradas de Gryffindor se encontraban Alex y Cameron.

Me alegra que hayas venido – Le dijo Alex cuando se hubiera bajado de la escoba.

Si bueno, aquí estoy – Dijo él serio, se sentía incomodo.

Creo que debemos hablar – Dijo Cameron – Nosotros tenemos un lado de la historia y tú el otro. A veces hay que escuchar a ambos, ¿No crees? – Harry asintió, se sentaron en las gradas y Cameron fue el primero en hablar – He visto sufrir a mi madre durante todos estos años, llorar por los rincones… Y la odiaba por haberme distanciado de mi padre – Metió la mano en su bolsillo y saco una foto doblada, estaba gastada de tanto tenerla guardada, pero Harry la reconoció: Era la misma q tenía en los recuerdos – Pero luego de verla sufrir tanto, comencé a entender… No pido que la ames Harry solo que no le guardes rencor – Le paso la foto Harry miro lo felices que se veían juntos… - Cuéntame de él. Harry sonrió.

Remus es una persona espectacular, cuando necesite ayuda el me la dio, el y Sirius son mi única conexión con mis padres y es por eso que luego de verlos sufrir tanto por ellas – Dijo volviéndole a pasar la foto a Cameron – No puedo no guardarles rencor. Se muere por conocerte – Agrego mirando a Cameron.

¿Te crees que yo no? Te tengo tanta envidia por conocerlo tanto… - Le dijo el chico a su primo – Lo más cercano que jamás tuve a un padre es Alex, ella me enseño a jugar al Quidicht y a hacer cosas masculinas – Alex rió a su lado.

Por eso también necesitamos tú ayuda – Le pidió Alex, Harry la miro desconcertado.

¿Dónde entro yo? – Pregunto.

Quiero verlo – Dijo Cameron – Pero si mi madre se llegara a enterar… Me mataría. Por eso te necesito, necesito que nos ayudes a encontrarnos… Si el quiere, claro – Dijo lo ultimo mirando al piso, Harry lo miro.

Eso se puede hacer… - Luego miro a Alex - ¿Y tú con Sirius?

Jamás podría mentirle a mamá, ella… Tenemos una conexión, más fuerte que la nuestra – Dijo refiriéndose a la de ella y Harry – No la puedo echar de mi mente.

¿Y ella sabe todo esto? – Le pregunto Harry refiriéndose a ellos.

No, esto es lo único que he podido ocultarle – Dijo muy orgullosa de si misma – Pero basta de esto, no es la única razón por la que te pedimos que vinieras… También queremos una relación contigo Harry, nosotros… no tenemos nada que ver con sus conflictos – Le dijo, refiriéndose a sus padres – Jamás les pedí que se separaran, y jamás pedí separarme de ti. Éramos unidos cuando éramos pequeños – Agrego con una risilla.

Lo se, lo he visto… En recuerdos – Explico.

Y yo quiero conocerte también, somos familia después de todo – Agrego Cameron.

Lo se… Yo también quiero conocerlos – Dijo Harry

Entonces estamos en un entendimiento… Empecemos por lo básico, ¿Tienes novia? – Harry suspiro.

Es… complicado. – Alex sonrió.

¿Es con esa niña, no? ¿La pelirroja?

¿Cómo sabes? – Pregunto Harry intrigado.

He visto como la miras y como te mira. – Dijo sonriendo.

¿Qué hay de ustedes? – Pregunto Harry cambiando de tema.

Yo he salido con… - Comenzó a pensar Alex.

12 – Agrego Cameron riendo.

Eso, doce novios. Pero ninguno me ha cautivado.

Ninguno lo hace – Agrego riendo, Alex lo fulmino con la mirada.

Por su lado Cameron es un solteron – Cameron le dio un coscorrón.

Ey, aun no he encontrado a mi dama – Dijo solemnemente, Harry río.

Se pasaron el resto de la noche contándose detalles de la vida del otro, cosas como el primer beso, la primera salida, entre otras cosas. Harry se asombro de las cosas normales que ellos habían vivido, cuando Harry le contó las veces que se había tenido que enfrentar a Voldemort ellos se quedaron boqui abiertos… Tanto hablaron que comenzó a amanecer y ellos jamás habían jugado al Quidicht.

Deberíamos irnos – Observo Alex que tenía la capa de Harry arriba porque había refrescado.

Cierto – Dijo Cameron – Pero se esta tan cómodo…

Mañana, en la sala de los menesteres, luego de la cena. Llevare a Remus y creo que debería venir Sirius también… - Alex suspiro.

De acuerdo

Claro – Dijo Cameron, se despidieron y cada uno volvió a su habitación como pudo…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry no logro dormir, cuando se acostó concilio el sueño muy rápido pero solo dos horas después el despertador le retumbo en la cabeza: Ya era la hora de levantarse. Jamás le había costado tanto desperezarse, cuando bajaron a desayunar casi cae dormido en el tazón de cereales.

¿Y porque llegaste tan tarde? – Le pregunto.

Es que nos quedamos hablando… Oye ¿Por qué tanta gente de Gryffindor habla con McGonagall? – Le pregunto.

Hoy es el ultimo día para anotarse al taller de Sirius, esta tarde es la primera clase… - Harry la miro sorprendido

¿Tú te anotaste? – Ella asintió.

También Ron, y aunque Ginny quiso no la dejaron por la edad… - Harry se paro como un cohete y luego de media hora parado logro inscribirse.

Aunque el resto de la mañana de clases se la paso intentando no caer dormido en el pupitre, cuando llego la hora del almuerzo ya estaba más lucido, cuando salio de su ultima clase (Pociones) se dirigió directamente al Gran Salón, junto con sus amigos, pero antes de llegar vieron como todos observaban hacia el patio.

¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto Hermione a Susan Bones que miraba hacia el patio.

Es que es la clase de los futuros Aurors – Harry miro hacia fuera, Alex y Oliver se estaban debatiendo a duelo.

_¡Demaius!_ – Podía ver como Sirius quería proteger a su hija pero se contenía. Alex esquivo el hechizo de Oliver con mucha gracia y sin gritar nada le envió al chico un hechizo confundidor que al no escucharlo el no pudo evitar.

_¡Expelliarmus!_ – Grito entonces su prima y Oliver salio volando hacia atrás muy lejos de su varita. - _¡Accio Varita!_ – Grito la chica y la varita de Oliver salio volando de su lado antes que él pudiera agarrarla.

¡La señorita Méndez es la gran ganadora! Podría aprender un par de trucos de ella señor Wood. Felicitaciones – Le dijo Sirius muy orgulloso mientras le estrechaba la mano. Alex le sonrió y se acerco a Oliver, le sonrió y le paso la varita.

Siento lo del golpe, te vendría bien si no dijeras tus hechizos – El chico se quedo embobado mirándola, después de todo Alex no era una chica común.

Si, tienes razón – Agrego avergonzado - ¿Dónde aprendiste a esquivar así los hechizos? – Le pregunto admirado, Alex le sonrió con serenidad.

Es cuestión de practica, te puedo enseñar cuando quieras – Agrego con una sonrisa picara, entonces Cameron se acerco a ellos.

¡Felicidades Prima! Estuviste genial – Alex le sonrió y ambos se alejaron de allí.

Uau, Casandra si tiene movimientos – Dijo Ron admirado, Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada - ¿Qué? – Pregunto él.

¿Quién es ese chico? – Le pregunto entonces Romilda Vane a Hermione señalando a Cameron que pasaba con Alex hacia el Gran Salón.

Cameron Moonligth, estudiante de intercambio – La chica sonrió.

Me agrada… ¿Lo conoces Harry? – Le pregunto a este con adoración, por lo que Ginny se hizo notar parándose más cerca de Harry.

Algo… Casi nada… Los chicos lo conocen más… - Dijo restándole importancia, Romilda le sonrió y se alejo con destino a la parte de la mesa de Gryffindor donde estaba sentado Cameron.

No me agrada esa presumida – Dijo Ginny fulminando a Vane con la mirada

A mi tampoco – Dijo Hermione.

Ni a mi – Dijo Ron – Casi muero por su culpa… - Todos rieron menos él.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

¡Ey Remus, Sirius, esperen! – Les grito cuando los encontró solos en un pasillo por fin.

Harry, ¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntaron.

¿Podemos hablar? En privado… - Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el despacho de Remus que era el más cercano.

Dinos. – Dijeron una vez dentro.

He tenido contacto con ellos… Con Alex y Cameron. – Ambos se quedaron estáticos.

¿Hace cuanto?

Desde ayer. – Les explico como había empezado todo y que ellos los querían ver.

¿El… el me quiere conocer? – Dijo Remus ilusionado.

Pero tiene que ser con discreción. Esta noche luego de la cena – Sirius asintió.

Nosotros tal vez lleguemos más tarde, tenemos que asegurarnos que los alumnos vuelvan a sus casas. – Harry asintió.

Perfecto, nos vemos esta noche…

Luego del curso de Sirius, todos los alumnos se fueron comentando de lo entretenido que había sido. La cena no paso con muchas más noticias que la de Romilda Vane la cual declaraba profundo amor por Cameron y decía que este se lo correspondía, aunque cada vez que le preguntaban a él, solo lo negaba. "Ni siquiera la conozco" alegaba a veces.

Esa noche Harry se encontró con los otros dos frente a la sala de los menesteres (a la cual les había explicado como llegar) una vez allí Harry se paseo tres veces frente a la puerta y cuando entraron se encontraron con una sala de estar grande con mesas y sillones, los tres se sentaron en unos sillones y comenzaron a hablar.

Harry – Pregunto Alex comiendo un chocolate que había deseado.

¿Mm? – Pregunto él.

¿Qué sabes de Oliver Wood? – Pronuncio su nombre con un deje de seducción y curiosidad.

Aquí vamos… - Dijo Cameron rodando los ojos.

El era el capitán del equipo de Quidicht, es una excelente persona, ¿Por qué? – Alex sonrió, pero fue Cameron quien respondió.

Le agrada… Lo tiene en la mira – Alex le pego en la nuca.

Cállate Cameron Vane – Alex y Harry rieron pero Cameron los fulmino con la mirada.

Es insoportable.

Si lo es, ha estado detrás mió también – Le comento Harry. En ese momento entraron a la habitación Remus y Sirius. Ambos se quedaron estáticos al ver a sus hijos allí riendo, y los otros dos se callaron al instante. El primero en avanzar luego de varios minutos de silencio fue Sirius… Quien con lágrimas en los ojos se agacho a las rodillas de Alex y le acaricio el rostro.

Mi niña… - Dijo con voz temblorosa, Alex sonrió largando algunas lagrimas ella también, se abrazaron y se alejaron un poco mientras se tranquilizaban, Remus se fue acercando lentamente a Cameron y este se quedo estático cuando se le sentó a su lado.

No se como comportarme en estos asuntos – Le confeso Remus sonriendo, Cameron también sonrió y Harry observo que ambos tenían la misma sonrisa.

Ni yo… ¿Qué tal así? – Le extendió una mano – Cameron.

Remus – Dijo el estrechándola.

Un gusto.

Igual… - Remus rió. – No se que preguntarte.

Yo si… ¿Aun amas a mamá? – Lo miro serio, Cameron le devolvía la mirada. Remus respiro suavemente.

Con cada pedazo de mi alma, aunque a veces quisiera no hacerlo… - Cameron lo miro.

¿Cómo ahora? – Remus asintió.

¿Cómo esta ella? – Pregunto.

No muy bien, ella también sufre por lo que paso… Luego de años de peleas, un día cuando la encontré llorando en el baño decidí no tocar más el tema, aunque siempre llevo esto conmigo – Dijo sacando la foto del casamiento de ellos. Remus sonrió.

El día de nuestra boda, fue también un día muy triste… - Se giro para mirar a Harry – Ese día murieron tus abuelos – Harry se quedo estático. – Supongo que jamás estuvimos destinados a ser totalmente felices…

¿Desconfiabas de su felicidad? – Pregunto Cameron.

No, jamás. Tuvimos momentos tan felices que jamás pude imaginar lo que iba a pasar después… Fue todo muy rápido – Agrego devolviéndole la foto mientras sus ojos rojos indicaban que todo le causaba mucho dolor. Cameron poso una mano sobre la de él.

De verdad lamento sobre como tomaron rumbo las cosas, pero yo creo que ustedes pueden volver a ser felices – Remus le sonrió.

Es algo muy agradable de pensar, pero muchas cosas han pasado. Eso no quiere decir que yo no quiera una relación contigo. – Cameron sonrió.

Se pasaron el resto de la noche contando anécdotas y cosas de sus vidas separadas, los cinco se llevaron muy bien desde el principio y antes de irse, arreglaron otra fecha para sus reuniones clandestinas.

**¿Y les ha gustado? ¡No se pueden quejar porque he puesto un momento de padres e hijos y va a haber muchos más! Además, creo que ya es claro quien esta ahí para Alex felicidades a aquellas que lo descubrieron, a Letychan especialmente que fue la primera en sacarlo. Espero que se den cuenta quien va a estar con Cameron y…**

**Sirius**_: ¡Claro que se van a dar cuenta! Es sencillo…_

**Autora: **_Sirius… ¿Por qué los problemas de actitud conmigo? Si sigues así voy a suspenderte el poder regresar los revs._

**Sirius: **_¡Es que eres tú! Ahora que tienes fics nuevos no nos das más bola y actualizas tarde… _

**Autora (suspira**_): OK intentare subir más seguido_** (Sirius se va con una sonrisa)**

**Volviendo, solo quiero desearles a todos un ¡Muy Feliz Año Nuevo! Que este año supere al año anterior y que sean muy pero muy felices. Esto fue…**

***Travesura Realizada* **


	20. Capítulo 20: Obsesión

***Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas***

**¡Hola! De nuevo actualizo, con un capítulo que se llevara todas las dudas respecto a quien será la pareja de Cameron. Y con respecto a eso les tengo una **_**PREGUNTA:**__**¿Quieren que Cameron, Alex, Sabrina, Rach, Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron respondan también los revs?**_** Si hay alguno que NO quieran que lo haga simplemente digan: No quiero q tal los agradezca y si quieren que alguno lo haga simplemente lo dicen.**

**Sirius (Entra en la cabina de relatora): ¡Ya nos quiere quitar el protagonismo!**

**Autora: Sirius, a la línea, aquí tienes**

**Sirius: Gracias.**

**James: ¡Gracias a **_**Narcissa-Y**_**! También te queremos mucho por aquí niña.**

**Remus: ¡Gracias a **_**Susigabi!**_** Aquí actualizamos bonita (Guiña un ojo)**

**Sirius: ¡Gracias a **_**Ro16Black**_**! El misterio de Cameron se devela hoy.**

**James: ¡Gracias a **_**lety-chan**_**! Puedes esperar cuanto quieras para hacer tú pregunta, claro que no esperes a que termine el fic (ríe)**

**Remus: ¡Gracias a **_**Evasis!**_** Aquí debido a tú pedido te respondo yo (Le tira un beso)**

**Sirius: ¡Gracias a **_**susy Snape**_**! Te deseamos a ti otro espectacular comienzo de año.**

**James: ¡Gracias a **_**Elizabeth Black Potter**_**! No puedo adelantarte mucho Elizabeth, solo que no dejes de enviar tus revs**

**Remus: ¡Gracias a **_**Beth Hale**_**! Como veras, tú idea fue puesta a votación de todos los lectores de este fic. El capitulo que viene daremos el veredicto.**

**Eso fue todo por hoy chicos, mientras tanto: Fic.**

_**Capitulo 20: Obsesión **_

¡No espera! Esa es mía – Le dijo Alex riendo a su padre mientras le quitaba la carta de la mano.

¡Pequeña tramposa! – Todos rieron al ver como Alex le sacaba la lengua a su padre.

Bueno se esta haciendo tarde Alex, nos deberíamos ir – Observo Cameron mientras se desperezaba.

Ok dormilón, nos vamos así mañana puedes lucir lo mejor para Romilda – El la fulmino con la mirada y Harry rió.

Creo que esta enamorado – Dijo Harry tocando el cachete de Cameron y este lo aparto riéndose.

Genial Harry, hay que escoger un lado y tú te decides por la de la psicópata… - Todos rieron.

¿Te gusta Romilda Vane? – Le pregunto Remus a su hijo mirándolo con ojos orgullosos.

No, yo le gusto a ella… demasiado – Dijo Cameron con cara de asco.

Bien ahí, el chico es un rompe corazones. – Dijo entonces Sirius.

No, el verdadero rompe corazones es Wood – Dijo el con picardía y Alex lo pateo por debajo de la mesa pero le pego a Harry.

Auu – Dijo el aludido.

Lo siento – Susurro por lo bajo Alex.

¿A que te refieres? – Pregunto sin entender Sirius.

Nada… - Dijo Cameron.

Oigan, ¿Por qué no cantan algo? – Pregunto Remus para cambiar de tema.

No, es mejor que no.

¿Y porque no? – Pregunto Sirius - ¿Qué necesitan?

Una Guitarra – Dijo Cameron, en ese momento en una de las mesas apareció una guitarra.

Buenísimo – Dijo Alex.

Cantemos Tú de Kudai – Dijo Cameron, Alex asintió.

Mientras cantaban una bella melodía en donde era obvio se referían a sus padres, Harry se dio cuenta cuanto había logrado entender el español. Y en esas semanas que había compartido con Cameron y Ale se habían llegado a entender mucho, ahora eran grandes amigos y no solo en sus reuniones, sino también fuera de ellas… Alex y Oliver parecían gustarse, mientras que Cameron ya no sabía como huir de Romilda.

Bellísima – Dijo Sirius cuando termino la canción.

Mejor nos vamos Alex, tú madre nos va a matar. – Al escuchar la mención de Sabrina, Sirius se quedo estático.

Si, vamos, adiós pa – Se despidió dando un beso en el cachete y ambos se fueron.

Otra reunión y así de bien – Dijo Remus contento.

Si, lo se.

¿Aun piensas en Sabrina?

No puedo evitarlo…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Demonios, ¡La Odio! – Dijo Cameron mirando unos calderos de chocolate que le había regalado Romilda.

Perdón, ¿Cameron? – Cameron se volteo y vio frente a él a Susan Bones, una chica de pelo pelirrojo oscuro, no como el de Ginny, más parecido a un castaño, ojos negros, tenía rasgos muy bonitos e inocentes. Cameron se quedo embobado mirándola.

Si, así me llamo – Dijo con cara de tonto.

Te recomendaría que no comieras esos chocolates, oí a Romilda hablando de poción amortentia, y no me sorprendería que quisiera usarla en ti – El chico miro los chocolates y luego a Susan.

¿Tú quieres? – Susan lo miro frunciendo el seño. – Quiero decir… Chocolate. – Ella levanto una ceja, Cameron movió la cabeza – No estos – Dijo tirando los chocolates de Romilda lejos de ellos. – Alguna vez… conmigo… - Susan sonrió.

¿Es una cita? – Cameron asintió. – Puede que si… Adiós Cameron…

Dios, soy un idiota – Dijo cuando la chica se hubiera alejado sentándose en la mesa al lado de Harry y Alex.

No lo eres, invitar a salir chicas es lo más difícil del mundo – Le dijo Harry.

Hablan como si nosotras fuéramos una misión imposible – Les dijo Alex indignada.

Son algo difíciles – Dijo entonces Oliver sentándose en la mesa.

No lo somos – Dijo Ginny también uniéndose al grupo – Son ustedes los que no nos prestan atención.

¡Nosotros les prestamos atención! Simplemente que ustedes quieren que las abaniquemos todo el día. – Dijo Ron que con Hermione recién llegaban.

¡Eso no es cierto! – Dijo Hermione indignada.

Bueno, es suficiente, no quiero peleas durante el desayuno. Más tarde vas a Susan y le dices si no quiere tener un picnic contigo el sábado al medio día. Yo haré el resto – Dijo Alex levantando su periódico.

Eres la mejor – Dijo Cameron besándola en la mejilla.

Lo se…

Si necesitas ayuda con la cita… me gustaría ayudarte – Le dijo Oliver, Alex le dedico una sonrisa seductora y asintió.

_Harry tengo un problema_ – Harry se sorprendió al sentir a Alex en su mente, pero siguió disimulando con su cereal – _Es que… creo que mamá sabe de los encuentros. _

_¿Cómo?_

_No se… Es que ayer cuando llegamos ella me hizo todos estos planteos extraños sobre Papá, si lo extrañaba mucho y ella jamás habla de él…_

_Tal vez solo esta arrepentida._

_Tal vez… Pero mamá no es así. Y además Rach le hizo el mismo planteo a Cameron_ – Harry lo pensó algunos segundos.

_¿Cuan peligroso crees que es?_

_Demasiado, lo que menos necesitamos es que se peleen._

_Tienes Razón, pero, ¿Qué hacemos? _

_No se… ¿Crees que debería contarle a Papá y Remus?_ – Harry considero su reacción.

_No. Es mejor que no._

_OK me voy._

Alex se paro y salio seguida de Oliver, Harry le sonrió a Cameron que negaba con la cabeza.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Luego de las clases Harry se dirigió al Gran Salón junto con Ginny, iban hablando de diversos temas, no podía recordar la ultima vez que se había sentido tan normal, probablemente porque jamás se había sentido normal. Cuando llegaron a sus puestos de todos los días allí estaba Cameron con Susan hablando, la chica reía y era fulminada por Romilda Vane…

Hola – Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

No puedo creer que eres de la edad de Ginny – Le dijo Susan a Cameron – Yo pensé que eres de ultimo año.

No aun soy chico – Dijo él riendo.

Bueno, nos vemos al rato Cameron.

Adiós – Dijo él.

Parece que las cosas salieron bien… - Dijo Harry.

Parece, acepto a lo del sábado. Dios Alex es una genia – Dijo él feliz, Ginny lo palmeo en la espalda.

No, solo es mujer.

**(Sally y Sabrina.)**

En ese momento entraron en la cafetería un grupo de personas que Sabrina reconoció como Aurors, entre ellos una niña que no tendría más de veintitrés años, de pelo color rosa chicle, alta y bonita… Se acerco a la mesa de los profesores y comenzó a hablar con Remus y Sirius pero pareció más interesada en el primero que en el segundo ya que se sentó al lado de Remus y se puso a hablar con él.

Sally deja de mirarlos, quedas muy obvia – La mujer se volvió a su amiga.

No puedo evitarlo, era demasiado ingenua… - Sabrina la miro raro.

¿Ingenua? – Sally suspiro.

En creer que después de todos estos años él iba a seguir amándome, que me iba a perdonar por haber huido y de nunca haberle dicho de Cameron – Una lágrima solitaria se escapo del rostro de Sally, Sabrina la miro preocupada.

Lo siento tanto Sally – Ella la miro sin entender.

Pero no es tu culpa…

Si, si lo es. Jamás debería haberte hecho venir conmigo, estuviste tan segura conmigo como podrías haberlo estado aquí, y te separe de alguien a quien aun amas con cada pedazo de ti misma. Siento mucho lo que te hice, jamás debí haberte involucrado – Sabrina se paro y salio del Gran Salón, se sentía culpable y se sentía la peor persona del mundo por lo que le había hecho a la única amiga que le quedaba…

**(Alex y Oliver)**

Cuéntame más de ti Cass – Le pidió Oliver, ella sonrió.

No se que mas decirte, vengo hablando de mí misma hace como una hora. Tu vida es más interesante que la mía. – El sonrió.

No creas, no soy ni la mitad de adorable que tu eres – Alex dio una pequeña risilla Oliver sonrió solo de escucharla – Y mi risa no es ni la mitad de bonita – Coloco su mano izquierda en el rostro de Alex.

Bueno, mi risa es mas bonita pero tu si que eres adorable – Dijo la ultima palabra mordiéndose el labio inferior, Oliver suspiro con fuerza y fue acercándose lentamente hacia ella sus labios casi rozaban entonces escucharon a Cameron.

¡CASS! – Oliver se separo de inmediato.

No puedo tener tanta mala suerte – Dijo Oliver más para si mismo que para Alex, pero ella rió de todas maneras.

Solo será un segundo. – El asintió, Alex se acercó a su primo algo furiosa.

Más te vale que sea bueno – Dijo ella.

La tía esta convenciendo a mamá para irnos – Alex lo miro seria.

¿Como?

¡Ya Cass! Hay que detenerlas. – Alex asintió – Tengo que despedirme primero.- Cameron asintió.

Solo apurate – Alex se acerco a Oliver.

¿Donde estábamos? – Le pregunto Oliver tomando su mano.

Lo siento Oliver, tengo que irme… Pero habrá oportunidades, te lo juro – Le dijo, luego le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo tras su primo, el chico apoyo su mejilla sobre donde habían estado los labios de Alex, le quemaba…

Por su parte, Alex y Cameron corrían a toda velocidad cuando se toparon con Harry.

¿A dónde van? ¿Qué pasa? – Les pregunto, ambos lo miraron preocupados.

Se quieren ir. – Le resumió.

¡No pueden! – Dijo enojado Harry – Déjenme acompañarlos.

No – Dijo Cameron – Es muy arriesgado

Espera – Dijo Alex – Podría funcionar, vamos. – Los tres reanudaron su marcha, y cuando llegaron al cuarto los dos le pidieron a Harry que esperara afuera, dentro Alex y Cameron pudieron observar como Sabrina guardaba sus cosas en un baúl.

Niños, al fin llegaron, empaquen sus cosas, nos vamos. – Dijo ella, en ese momento Sally salio de otra habitación con muchas cosas sobre sus brazos, Alex tomo la mano de Cameron y él se la apretó con fuerza.

Pueden irse si quieren, pero nosotros no nos movemos de aquí – Dijo Alex, Sabrina se quedo estática mirando a su hija.

Tú harás lo que yo te diga que debes hacer – Alex negó la cabeza, tenia todos sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

No, no más… - Dijo ella.

Cameron, empaca tus cosas – Le dijo Sally este negó con la cabeza.

No mamá, ya no viviremos bajo lo que ustedes creen que esta bien, pueden irse si quieren pero nosotros nos quedaremos aquí. – Sabrina miro a Alex-

Solo hacemos lo que es mejor para ustedes, hagan caso. – Alex estalló.

¡No hacen lo que es mejor para nosotros, hacen lo que es más fácil para ustedes! – Les grito en la cara, Sabrina la miro sin entender.

Alex…

¡No mamá ya me cansé! Ustedes pueden huir de nuevo si es lo que quieren volver a hacer, pero yo me voy a quedar, nosotros nos vamos a quedar, no vamos a volver a abandonarlo a él otra vez – Dijo ella enojada, Sabrina la miro perpleja

¿A quien te referís? – Le pregunto, Alex se separo de Cameron y abrió las puertas dejando ver a Harry quien no dijo ni una palabra.

Esta bien Alex tú ganas, no vamos a ningún lado – Dijo Sabrina sentándose sobre un sillón mientras se secaba las lágrimas, Alex cerró las puertas y Harry se apoyo sobre una pared.

Acércate a ella – Le susurró Alex a Harry

¿Qué?

Es lo que ella quiere, hazlo… - Harry se acercó lentamente a Sabrina y cuando estuvo ahí pudo ver que sus ojos habían dejado de ser marrones y volvían a ser azules.

Pensé que cuando me reencontrara contigo las cosas serian algo diferentes – Admitió la mujer, cerró los ojos y se convirtió en Sabrina, la misma Sabrina que Harry conocía – Lo siento tanto, se que debes odiarme pero creeme que jamás quise lastimarte.

No… Pero lo hiciste – Sabrina asintió mientras se secaba algunas lagrimas más. – Pero más lastimaste a mi padrino.

Yo soy tu madrina, ¿Lo sabias? – Harry asintió

Se todo sobre el pasado-

Entonces sabrás que mis poderes pueden hacerte mal. – Harry asintió. – Debes irte Harry y por favor no le cuentes a nadie de esta charla…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Perfecto – Dijo Alex mirando a lo lejos la cita de Cameron con Susan, Oliver sonrió.

Parece que se llevan bien – Dijo señalando como se besaban, Alex rió.

Eso parece… - Oliver se acercó lentamente ha Alex.

¿No crees que nosotros nos podríamos llevar así de bien? – Alex se mordió el labio inferior y asintió, Oliver fue acercándose lentamente.

¿Como va todo? – Pregunto Ginny llegando junto con Harry sobresaltando el momento, el ultimo rió mientras Ginny se sintió terrible por haber interrumpido – Lo siento si quieren nos vamos.

No, esta bien – Dijo Oliver algo molesto apartándose hacia un lado.

Todo parece ir bien – Dijo Harry mirando.

Así es…

**Y eso es todo por ahora. El capítulo que viene se llamara: El reencuentro, dejen volar su imaginación con eso.**

**Esto fue…**

***Travesura Realizada***


	21. Capitulo 21: El Reencuentro

***Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas***

**¡Estoy de vuelta! No actualice antes porque me fui de vacaciones, lo lamento, porque podría haberlo hecho desde allá pero decidí tomarme quince días para desconectarme del mundo, hoy contestaran los reviews: James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Alex y Harry, que fueron los elegidos, si quieren agregar a alguien solo díganlo en su próximo review…**

**James: **_¡Bienvenidos una vez más a este hermoso fic!_** (Guiña un ojo a la escritora)**

**Lily: **_Y gracias por permitirme estar aquí agradeciendo lo muy feliz que hacen a la autora…_

**Sirius: **_Si y gracias a ustedes por no permitir que las infames de Sabrina y Sally respondieran también losa reviews._

**Lily: **_¡Sirius! No hables así de mis amigas, que hayan cometido un error…_

**Remus: **_Uno muy grande._

**Lily: **_¡Remus! No quiero escucharlos…_

**Autora:****BASTA YA, ahora, los reviews por favor…**

**Alex**_: ¡Si! Basta ya, ¡Gracias a__**Rosary Blacu**_**! **_Aquí tenemos el reencuentro, esperemos que te guste…_

**Harry**_: ¡Gracias a__**Evasis**_**! **_Adoramos tus reviews largos, esperamos más de ellos…_

**Lily: **_¡Gracias a__**susy Snape**_**! **_Tienes razón, es una suerte que sea Susan y no Romilda…_

**James**_: ¡Gracias __**a lety-chan**__! Es en este capitulo que los cabezotas de mis amigos se ven con sus respectivas parejas…_

**Sirius: **_Cabezota tú hermana… ¡Gracias a__**Elizabeth Black Potter!**__ Aquí actualizamos para ti._

**Remus**_: ¡Gracias_** a **_**Clawsy!**__Tú ya sabes todo lo que necesitas saber._

_**Capitulo 21: El reencuentro.**_

Sus pies descalzos sobre el césped la hacia sentir más cómoda que ninguna otra cosa, Alex miro a Oliver quien descansaba sobre su regazo mientras la miraba, ella sonrió.

¿Qué? – Pregunto con una risilla, y una gran sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Qué tengo? – Le pregunto.

Eres perfecta – Le dijo el acariciando con su mano el rostro de la chica, ella le sonrió.

Nadie es perfecto – Le dijo casi riendo.

Bueno, tú te acercas bastante – Dijo reincorporándose para que sus cabezas quedaran a la misma altura, se fue inclinando cada vez más cerca de ella, sus labios casi se rozaban…

¡Casandra Méndez, Oliver Wood! Por favor, su profesor de Defensa los esta esperando – La voz de Sirius resonó en todo el patio, Oliver se separo de Alex por el sobresalto.

¡En serio no puede ser! ¡Voy a mandarle una lechuza a mi mamá y preguntarle si no le entro un nogtail **(N/A: Demonio parecido a un chancho que cuando más tiempo pase en una casa más mala suerte le trae al lugar y sus habitantes)** a la chacra porque en serio mi mala suerte es increíble!- Alex rió suavemente.

Vamos, no hay que ser tan extremista…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry miro su reloj mientras esperaba apoyado en una de las paredes del castillo, en ese momento aparecieron a las dos personas que estaba esperando: Alex y Cameron le sonrieron, se saludaron y comenzaron su marcha a la sala omnipresente.

¿Noticias? – Pregunto Harry cuando doblaron la esquina.

Hoy hubo tercer intento de beso – Comento Cameron sonriente, Alex lo fulmino con la mirada.

No me causa gracia – Dijo dándole un coscorrón a Harry que reía. – Es como si el destino no quisiera que estuviera con él…

Tal vez no quiere que tengas un décimo tercer novio – Declaro Cameron riendo con Harry.

Cállate señor Bones – Dijo con burla Alex y Cameron se callo al instante mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

Estamos aquí – Dijo Harry para cortar la pelea mientras la puerta de la sala aparecía frente a ellos. Los tres entraron y dentro Sirius y Remus jugaban a una partida de Ajedrez mágico.

¿Quién gana? – Pregunto Harry sentándose en un almohadón en el piso.

Yo – Dijo Remus aparentemente aburrido. Un gruñido se escapo de la boca de Sirius que parecía concentrado.

Caballo D3 – El caballo se movió obediente, Remus sonrió.

Reina D3 – La reina avanzo y derribo al caballo a su paso. – Jaque Mate – Declaro y al Rey se le callo la espada. – Bastante aburrido – Declaro después.

Deja de hacerte el ganador – Declaro bastante molesto Sirius, luego miro a los chicos con una sonrisa – Bueno, ¿Qué tienen planeado para hoy? – Pregunto, pero entonces la puerta de la sala se abrió, los cinco se giraron a mirar sorprendidos, las dos mujeres que entraron miraron a su alrededor, ambas totalmente sorprendidas. Cuando la puerta se cerro tras ellas, ambas fueron cubiertas por una especie de humo blanquecino, y cuando este se difumo ya no eran las mismas mujeres las que estaban frente a ellos.

Mamá, no, yo… - Comenzó Alex, al parecer, había una conversación que los demás se estaban perdiendo – No… no fue así… ¡Sabes porque!... ¡Yo no te traicione!... ¿Estas segura? – Su tono iba cambiando, primero asustada, luego ofendida y por ultimo enojada. Sabrina miraba a su hija directamente a los ojos, mientras que Sally miraba el suelo. – Pensé que habíamos dejado claro que ninguno de los dos se va a ir…. Claro que esa es mi decisión final… - Entonces se callo, sus ojos se cerraron y una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, ella la limpio rápidamente – Ya veo ¿Qué hay de Harry?... ¿Y dejarlo solo? Ni loca… Lo se, no estaría realmente solo, pero seria un abandono… No, no hablo por él… - Alex dirigió su mirada a Cameron que la miro sin entender ni una palabra, igual que los demás. – No, prefiero que tú lo hagas. – Alex miro hacia el suelo y entonces Sabrina se adelanto dos pasos.

¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Pregunto entonces Sirius, pero su pregunta iba hacia Alex, ya que ni él ni Remus miraba a sus respectivas esposas.

Solo la informaba de los hechos que le he ocultado. – Dijo Sabrina con mas calma en su voz de la que Harry esperaba, Sirius no la miro, aunque su pregunta ahora iba hacia Sabrina.

¿Y podemos nosotros saberlo? ¿U otra vez vas a huir? – Le pregunto en tono lastimoso, Sabrina cerro los ojos al escuchar el dolor latente en esa pregunta, ella inclino la cabeza hacia el piso y cuando abrió los ojos Harry creyó ver lagrimas en ellos.

Me lo merezco, no voy a decir que no. Y si he venido es porque es el momento de unir fuertes – Dijo ella, Sirius levanto su mirada, miro a Sabrina mirando el suelo y se sorprendió tanto como Harry al ver lagrimas en ellos. Pero eso no significaba que ninguno de los dos sintiera pena por ella.

Habla – Le dijo Sirius bruscamente Sabrina cerro los ojos debido a lo hiriente de esa frase, respiro hondo una vez y comenzó a hablar.

La batalla se acerca, es inminente, en el aire se huele el deseo de guerra, de sangre… Es por eso que le decía a Alex que aun esta en oportunidad de volverse a Argentina con Cameron, de no ser participes de esto, pero como ves ella dejo claro su deseo de luchar con Harry, - Se tomo un momento para tragar saliva y tomar aire – No voy a negar que prefiero poder mantener a mi hija a salvo, como Sally a Cameron, pero por mi parte no voy a obligarla, ella es mayor de edad y si esta es su decisión yo voy a apoyarla, no hay nada mas que pueda hacer… - Volvió su vista a la ventana, Sirius la miro sin mover un poco su expresión.

¿Ustedes vuelven a Argentina? – Sabrina sonrió, el tono de desprecio de Sirius había salido en su mayor potencia.

Me lo merezco, lo merezco – Se repitió mirando el suelo, como si así doliera menos… - No, no pensamos dejarlo solo en la pelea – Dijo mirando ahora a Harry – Además, es allí donde mi misión cobra sentido – Dijo, parecía asqueada de sus propios motivos.

¿Y porque hay que unir fuertes? – Pregunto ahora Remus, su voz tampoco podía controlar el odio que sentía – Estuvimos bien sin ustedes por todos estos años – Declaro enojado.

Porque no triunfaran sin nosotras, tenemos más información que ustedes… - No podían discutir con eso, sabían que tenían razón. El silencio de apodero de la habitación, Sirius no se movió ni un centímetro ni miro a alguien. Remus se paro de su asiento y se coloco junto a su hijo, como si tuviera miedo que se lo fueran a arrebatar de su lado, Sally seguía mirando al piso y eso no parecía que fuera a cambiar. Alex se sentó en el marco de la ventana y Harry la siguió, en ese momento Sabrina miro a su sobrino.

Creo que se cual va a ser tu decisión – Le dijo – Pero dila en voz alta de todos modos – Le pidió, Cameron la miro y asintió.

Me quedo, si hay que morir por la familia, por la familia moriré – Declaro solemne, en ese mismo instante Sally levanto la mirada y la poso sobre su hijo, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y en ese mismo momento esas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos.

Oh Hijo – Le dijo abriéndole los brazos para que él entrara en ellos, Cameron dio un paso y Remus lo detuvo poniendo su mano sobre su antebrazo, el niño se giro y miro a su padre, que aun no podía mirar a Sally.

Todo esta bien, no voy a ningún lado – Remus asintió y soltó a su hijo, este se acerco a su madre y dejo que ella llorara en su pecho, los gemidos de Sally fueron ahogados por el pecho del chico y su remera le sirvió a su madre como pañuelo de lagrimas.

Ya… tranquila… - Le dijo Cameron acariciándole el pelo, su madre sollozo con fuerza.

¿Cuándo? – Pregunto Sirius bruscamente sin mirar a Sabrina, ella tampoco lo miraba a él.

Dentro de un mes… - Ahora Sirius la miro directamente a los ojos, y pareció arrepentirse de haberlo hecho porque al instante retiro su mirada.

¿Tan poco? – Dijo mas para si mismo que para nadie mas, luego suspiro y volvió a hablar - ¿Cuáles son las condiciones? – Le pregunto.

Yo entrenare a Harry, les contamos lo suficiente para ganar, y ni siquiera tienen que pasar tiempo con nosotras, hablaremos a través de Dumbledore – Estableció la mujer, Sirius la miro serio.

Lo hablaremos, lo primero es si Harry quiere, y lo demás depende de Dumbledore – Sabrina asintió sin mirar hacia ningún lado, se giro para salir por la puerta cuando la voz de Harry dejo helado a todos.

Acepto – Dijo rápidamente, Sabrina se giro y le sonrió. – Tiene gran potencial, me ayudara – Agrego luego, Sabrina siguió sonriendo y Sirius asintió. No podía negar cuanta verdad decía Harry.

Gracias Harry – Dijo la mujer y salio del lugar, Alex se paro y se puso al lado de su tía Sally, la dejo apoyase en ella y ellas dos también salieron tras Sabrina, cuando las puertas se cerraron Cameron miro a los tres hombres restantes.

Se que las odian, no les pido que las perdonen pero podrían ser amables con ellas, especialmente tú papá – Le dijo mirando a Remus y antes que este dijera nada siguió – Se que lo que ella te hizo no tiene nombre, pero, no me gusta verla así, ella no deja de ser mi madre… -

Les sonrió con amabilidad antes de salir tras las demás…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Harry miro la nota de nuevo, mientras él, Hermione, Ron, los gemelos y Ginny iban todos al despacho de Dumbledore.

"Harry, no hay mucho tiempo. Ven a mi despacho a las cinco de esta tarde, ven con los Weasley y la señorita Granger. Atte. Dumbledore"

Llegaron a la gárgola y Harry no les dio tiempo a respirar, dijo la contraseña rápidamente y se subió a la escalera para que esta lo llevara a la gran puerta de madera. Toco apresuradamente y cuando escucho el "Adelante" del director se apresuro a entrar con todos sus amigos detrás de él.

La imagen en el despacho del director era de pura tensión. En una Punta, Sabrina con su cabellera negra reluciente y echando chispas, miraba con sus ojos azules a su hija, parecían estar hablándose aunque ninguna de las dos movía los labios. A su lado, Sally con su forma de siempre, sus cabellos castaños enrulados cayéndole a ambos lados de sus hombros y sus ojos color miel, ahora rojos e hinchados largaban lágrimas a diestro y siniestro, esta era abrazada por su hijo, quien la tenía acunada a su pecho… En la otra punta los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, (entre ellos, Sirius y Remus) miraban a los otros cuatro habitantes, la mayoría sorprendidos, pero los últimos dos con resentimiento en sus ojos. Hermione y Ron no se sorprendieron de ver a Sabrina y Rachael, pero los gemelos y Ginny dieron un respingo.

Ya habrá tiempo para explicar – Declaro Dumbledore – Primero, cierren la puerta – Los niños asintieron e hicieron lo que el director les anunciaba. Cuando se hubieran ubicado explicaron a los miembros de la orden, y a los gemelos y Ginny los últimos hechos.

Y ya aclarado eso – Dijo el director – Es hora de hablar de lo que se nos viene encima: La Guerra. Miembros de la Orden, no tengo más que decirles, ya saben que sino quieren luchar son libres de irse. Por favor háganmelo saber. – Los Miembros de la Orden asintieron y comenzaron a retirarse uno por uno, hasta que solo quedaron los restantes – Señores Fred y George, señorita Weasley – Dijo cordialmente el director – Se les aviso porque ahora tendrán que ayudar a cubrir a Harry en sus clases particulares, no voy a obligar ni voy a mentir a nadie, es una misión peligrosa así que si quieren pueden negarse.

No creo que deberían hacerlo, señor – Declaro Harry antes que ninguno respondiera, Dumbledore le sonrió.

Se tú opinión Harry, es la de ellos la que quiero oír. – El chico se trago las palabras que tenía en la garganta pero quería decirle que no creía justa esa misión, todos sus pensamientos se apagaron cuando escucharon la voz musical que respondió.

Yo lo haré. No tengo miedo – Dijo Ginny, Harry la miro suplicante pero ella escapo de su mirada.

Claro que lo haremos – Declararon los gemelos – Esas cosas ni se preguntan – Dijo luego Fred, y George asintió

De acuerdo, se les avisara cuando y donde, pueden ustedes tres retirarse. – Los gemelos y Ginny se fueron, cuando se quedaron solo Hermione, Ron, Harry y su familia reino el silencio.

Harry… - Harry levanto la mirada esperando que Dumbledore fuera el que hablaba pero se encontró con la mirada de su tía. – Vamos a practicar tres veces a la semana durante el próximo mes, con días alternados para que nadie se de cuenta que estamos haciendo. Te castigare algunas veces solo para poder tener clases contigo, no solo te entrenare para poder luchar contra el mal, te informare así como ha estado haciendo Dumbledore antes. ¿Estas dispuesto? – Harry la miro a los ojos.

Si, por supuesto – Dijo, Sabrina asintió.

También entrenare a la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley, solo que en diferente días que tú. Ellos parecen muy decididos de seguirte a donde sea, creo que ellos también necesitan esto – Harry asintió, no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Claro – Dijo él.

Pero ellos tienen que querer mi ayuda – Harry miro a Hermione y Ron que miraban a Sabrina.

SI – Dijo muy decidida Hermione, Ron trago saliva y murmuro un: "Claro"

Estupendo, luego definiremos los días… - Sabrina sonrió, y se escucho un gemido proveniente de Sally ahogado en Cameron. Todos volvieron la cabeza a ella, menos Harry que miraba a Sabrina, quien a su vez lo miraba a él.

Ahora hablemos del tema más conflictivo – Dijo entonces Sirius rompiendo el silencio - ¿Cómo se supone que viviremos bajo el mismo techo que las mujeres que nos abandonaron hace catorce años? – Dumbledore levanto una mano indicándole a Sirius que callara.

No te pido que te quedes Sirius, pero no voy a perder a Sabrina. Sabes muy bien que la necesitamos, además, es la madre de tú hija y tiene tanto derecho de estar aquí como tú. Sino vas a hacerlo por ti hazlo por Harry. Él es quien más necesita de ella. – Sirius suspiro.

De acuerdo.

Creo que no están de acuerdo, no realmente – Dijo entonces Dumbledore – Necesito a nuestro bando unido, más ahora que la guerra esta tan cerca, Sirius si decides quedarte para pelear tú también tendrás que tener encuentros con Sabrina, en donde ella y Rach le explicaran a ti y Remus parte de la misión – Los hombres se miraron en silencio. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba esta nueva idea. – Sino quieren hacerlo, espero que se vayan mañana por la mañana…

No va a ser necesario – Dijo Remus, después de todo, no iba a darse el lujo de perder a su hijo por segunda vez. – Yo me quedo.

Y yo – Dijo Sirius con sus pensamientos bastante similares a los del licántropo. – Aunque esto sea totalmente innecesario.

No, no lo es Sirius. No lo es….

**Eso fue todo por este cap. Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben que hacer, apreten ese botón y díganme que les ha parecido. Por ahora, esto fue…**

***Travesura Realizada***


	22. Capítulo 22: Primeras Lecciones

***Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas***

**¡Aquí estoy de vuelta! Con un capitulo que tiene mucha, mucha emoción. Así que sino me dejan reviews aquí me rindo jajajajaja. Ahora los agradecimientos…**

**Lily: **_¡Bienvenidos una vez más a este increíble fic!_

**Alex: **_¡Si! Y Bienvenidos una vez más a los agradecimientos_** (ruido de trompetas)**

**Harry**_: ¡De los merodeadores!_

**Sirius: (entrando junto con Remus y James) **_¡Gracias, gracias!_

**James**_: ¡Gracias a__**Evasis!**__Pero espero que en este capitulo te caiga mejor mi hermana…_

**Remus: **_¡Gracias a__**susigabi!**__¿Querías más romanticismo? ¡Aquí te damos más romanticismo!_

**Sirius**_: ¡Gracias a__**Rosary Blacu**_**! **_En este capitulo se cumplirá parte de tú deseo._

**Lily: **_¡Gracias a__**Clawsy!**__Gracias por el doble de Review._

**Harry: **_¡Gracias a__**susy snape!**__Esa pelea viene mucho más adelante. Espero que no tengas muchas ganas de verla jiji._

**Alex**_: ¡Ahora si! Capitulo…_

_**Capitulo 22: Primeras Lecciones.**_

Pregúntame Harry, se que tienes dudas – Harry miro el estudio de su tía, era igual que el de Andacollo, tenía colores brillantes y artefactos raros, alegres y que tenían sonidos por todos lados. Además de varios gatos dando vueltas y algunos otros animales.

¿Fuiste tú quien mato a Nagini? – Sabrina asintió.

Si, fui yo. – Harry la miro frunciendo el seño.

¿Y porque lo firmaste como tú abuela? – Sabrina hizo una mueca y luego señalo el pensadero.

Eso quiero mostrarte, mi abuela me dejo algunas cosas con la herencia, propiedades, dinero, libros, pero sobre todo recuerdos. Hoy te mostrare algunos, cuando sea muy tarde tendrás que irte Harry, esas son las condiciones, ¿Aceptas? – Harry asintió, Sabrina le indico que se inclinara sobre el pensadero y así lo hizo.

_**La habitación dio vueltas y cayeron**_ en los pasillos de Hogwarts, cincuenta años atrás. Una chica de dieciséis años de pelo negro ondeante y unos ojos negros como la tierra caminaba con libros en los brazos. Era muy parecida a Sabrina, más baja y sin su aire misterioso, pero muy, muy parecida.

¡Elizabeth! – La chica se giro y miro con odio al apuesto muchacho que se le acercaba.

¿Qué quieres Riddle? – Harry miro a Voldemort, miraba a su abuela casi con… admiración.

En una semana hay salida a Hogsmade y quería saber si irías conmigo… - Le pregunto, ni siquiera había titubeado. Parecía muy confiado en la respuesta.

Ya tengo una cita Riddle… - El aludido rió con fuerza.

¿Potter? Potter no te conviene.

¿Y que sabes tú que me conviene a mi? – Dijo ella con sorna apoyándose en la pared, al parecer los libros eran bastante pesados.

¡Vamos Elizabeth! Todos saben que soy un gran partido, cualquier chica moriría por ser tú – Le dijo, ella lo miro con desprecio.

¿Cualquier chica? – Repitió incrédula - ¿Cualquier chica querría salir con el chico que inculpo a su mejor amigo de algo que él no hizo? – Dijo entonces, Tom se puso serio de golpe.

Hagrid era culpable – Ahora la que río fue Elizabeth

No, no lo era. Yo conozco a Hagrid, el jamás traería algo peligroso. – Lo miro fulminándolo y el se quedo callado, ella se empujo de la pared para volver a pararse y lo miro una vez más – Déjame en paz Riddle, jamás saldré contigo – Eso lo ofendió, pero no la retuvo más y no la siguió.

Ese recuerdo desapareció, y volvieron a caer pero en las mazmorras, muchos alumnos esperaban afuera del aula, otra vez estaban al lado de Elizabeth Monroe, que más tarde seria Elizabeth Potter. Su tía le indico a un joven de pelo morocho y ojos color avellana muy parecido a su padre solo que con algunos rasgos diferentes.

¿Ese es…? – Pregunto Harry, su tía asintió.

¡Lizzie! – Dijo el chico que llegaba con una sonrisa. La chica le sonrió al instante.

Hola James. – Harry se quedo sorprendido, pero Sabrina sonrió.

De algún lado salio el nombre – Le dijo, Harry asintió y le sonrió.

¡Ay Lizzie! No he dejado de pensar en ti desde el sábado – Le dijo colocándole una mano sobre la mejilla.

Yo tampoco. – Dijo ella poniéndose colorada. En ese momento un tercer integrante se unió a la conversación.

Hola Potter – Dijo con falsa modestia, James hizo lo mismo.

Riddle. – Entonces Voldemort miro a la chica que estaba entre ellos.

¿Ya conociste a Potter? ¿El verdadero? ¿Estas listo para salir con alguien de verdad? – Le dijo, Elizabeth sonrió.

Si, conocí a James – Dijo entrelazando sus manos con las del abuelo de Sabrina. – Y estoy muy feliz que me haya pedido que sea su novia – Entonces James sonrió con fuerza y Riddle lo miro con odio.

No puedes hablar en serio – Dijo mirando a James con desprecio.

Jamás hable más en serio en toda mi vida. Lo siento Tom. – Dijo con fingido dolor, entonces Horace Slughorn, más joven y mucho más flaco pidió que los alumnos entraran a la clase…

_**La habitación volvió a dar vueltas y cayeron o**_tra vez en el despacho de Sabrina, un gato maulló con fuerza y Sabrina lo alzo para acariciarlo. Le indico que se sentara y así lo hizo.

Pregunta – Lo incito Sabrina, el chico la miro serio.

¿Estaba Voldemort enamorado de mi bisabuela? – Pregunto sorprendido, Sabrina negó.

No, estaba obsesionado con ella. Creía que ella seria una gran adquisición como compañera, creyó que luego de enamorarla seria fácil para el hacer que entrara en las artes oscuras y luego hacerla la compañera que el necesitaba. Pero no contaba con que mi abuela tuviera tanta personalidad y eso le atrajo aun más de ella; le recordaba a si mismo… - Harry se quedo mirando a su tía a los ojos unos segundos.

¿Y por qué…? ¿Por qué tú…? – Sabrina le sonrió.

¿Por qué hice parecer que ella había matado a Nagini? ¿Por qué el collar? ¿Por qué Voldemort no quiere cobrar venganza? – Harry asintió, Sabrina suspiro.

La primera pregunta vas a descubrir más adelante el porque, la segunda lo veras en los próximos recuerdos y la tercera, bueno Harry, creo que es fácil. – Harry la miro sin entender. – Pensé que luego de ver esto lo entenderías, bueno tal vez es sencillo para mi pero claro tú no conoces bien la historia – Dijo más para ella que para Harry – Porque aunque odia perder a Nagini es más para él que haya sido mi abuela, quien el admira, la que lo haya hecho. Hizo algo oscuro, algo que solo él hubiera hecho y eso le gusta más que nada. Además, sabe que mi abuela esta muerta Harry, sabe que ella dejo a alguien a su mando… - Harry la miro sorprendido.

¿Y ese alguien eres tú? – Pregunto sin entender.

Creo que es suficiente por hoy Harry, ya es tarde – Dijo señalando la ventana donde el crepúsculo mostraba sus últimos rayos. El chico asintió.

¿Cuándo…?

Te informare luego de nuestro próximo encuentro. Ve rápido a tú habitación Harry.

El chico salio y cerro la puerta detrás suyo, Sabrina comenzó a respirar con dificultad, de pronto la misión se volvía demasiado para ella…

Estas haciendo lo correcto – Dijo una voz de mujer a sus espaldas, ella asintió.

Lo se, pero entonces, ¿Por qué siento que estoy equivocada? ¿Por qué no puedo decirle la verdad a Sally? ¿Por qué Sirius me odia? – Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, ya no podía más con la opresión de su pecho.

Perdón, jamás debí haberte dicho que tenias que irte Sabri, pero créeme que no hubiera mejorado si te hubieras quedado o si hubieras dejado a Sally, entonces tú hija estaría muerta así como Cameron, Remus seria infeliz al igual que Sally y Sirius te odiaría por no haber protegido a tú hija y así hubiera sido peor, así jamás podría haberte perdonado… - Sabrina lloraba con fuerza se agarro de la mesa, sentía su cuerpo derretirse.

Ya no tengo la misma fuerza – Dijo con voz cortada – Ya no puedo estar lejos de él. Lo amo, más que a mi vida. Ya no puedo quedarme cerca de él cuando me mira con desprecio… - Sabrina intento pararse, pero las piernas le fallaron y cayo de nuevo sobre su silla. Los objetos de alrededor de la habitación comenzaron a temblar.

Sabrina cálmate, alguien viene – Le dijo la voz, pero Sabrina no podía parar de llorar, aunque los objetos se calmaron. Tocaron la puerta de su estudio, intento calmar su voz…

¿Quién es? – Sonó muy quebrada y eso la asusto, hacia mucho tiempo que no se permitía estar tan quebrada.

Sirius – Dijo una voz entre asombrada y enojada. Sabrina se paro y como pudo llego al lado de la puerta, pero no abrió.

Si vienes a reprocharme Sirius, te voy a pedir que te vayas – Su voz aun sonaba quebrada, y Sirius lo notaba y le dolía más de lo que había pensando escucharla así. Pero aun así su voz sonaba con desprecio.

Ábreme la puerta Sabrina, no tienes derecho de decirme que no puedo reprocharte – La mujer bufo pero sabia cuanta razón tenía Sirius. Abrió la puerta para que él entrara y no se viera que no era Casandra Méndez, pero Sabrina sabía que no había nadie en el pasillo. Sirius se quedo sorprendido de la imagen de Sabrina, estaba desalineada, el pelo revuelto, los ojos rojos e hinchados aun no paraban de caerle lagrimas…

Vamos empieza. – Le reto ella enojada apoyándose contra su escritorio, Sirius se acerco a ella pero en vez de gritarle como había querido en primer lugar le había agarrado su rostro en manos y le sacaba las lagrimas, Sirius estaba tan sorprendido de sus actos como Sabrina.

Jamás voy a perdonarte – Le dijo en tono menos agresivo y más lastimado. Sabrina asintió pero no aparto las manos de Sirius de su rostro. La hacían sentir protegida, su calor y su olor la estaban mareando, pero lo amaba. Amaba ese mareo, amaba a ese hombre.

Jamás espere que me perdonaras. Me resigne a perderte mucho antes de haberme ido. – Le confeso, Sirius la miro sin entender.

¿Sabias que me enojaría? – La miro incrédulo.

Sabía que para cuando volviera seria muy tarde, que jamás podrías perdonarme. Pero no podía ignorar lo que tenía que hacer. Me arriesgue a perderte – Levanto su lastimada mirada y la poso sobre la de Sirius que se sorprendió del dolor que había en los ojos que tanto amaba, en los ojos que la ultima vez que había mirado hacia quince años atrás estaban llenos de amor y felicidad – Y te perdí – Dijo – Y aunque jamás nada me dolió tanto, no quiero que me perdones. – Sirius la miro sin entender.

¿Cómo?

No merezco tú perdón y no lo voy a pedir. Porque si no me hubiera ido ambos nos hubiéramos quedado sin lo que más amamos: Nuestra hija. Y entonces tú odio hacia mi seria peor – Le dijo, Sirius se quedo callado mirándola, pero no quito las manos de su rostro, que sacaban las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

No creí que te podría volver a mirar así – Le confeso acercando su rostro al rostro de Sabrina, que al sentir el olor de Sirius más concentrado cerro los ojos, sintió los labios de Sirius sobre su mejilla izquierda, besándola con amabilidad y con algo inconfundible para Sabrina: Amor. Esos besos ya los había sentido antes, pero hacia quince años que no los tenía y nada podía llenar el vació de Sirius. – Jamás creí – Dijo levantando la boca de su mejilla, pero aun sujetando su rostro entre sus manos. Sabrina abrió los ojos y los puso sobre los de Sirius – que podría seguir mirándote como si fueras un gran lago de agua cristalina y yo un hombre muerto de sed – Se inclino nuevamente y Sabrina cerró los ojos de nuevo, esta vez beso su mejilla derecha con suavidad… Y cuando se inclino de nuevo hacia atrás Sabrina creyó que se estaba volviendo loca, sus ojos ya no derramaban lagrimas, pero su cuerpo sentía una nueva necesidad: Y esa necesidad tenía nombre y apellido, Sirius Black. – Pero sobre todo – Dijo inclinándose para besarle suavemente la nariz y volviéndose rápidamente hacia atrás – jamás creí que podrías hacer latir mi corazón de nuevo tan rápido, jamás creí que volvería amarte aun más que el primer día que te vi, o de la misma manera que cuando me dijiste que seria padre o cuando aceptaste ser mi esposa. Creí que todo eso se había desvanecido, que ya no tenía esta necesidad de abrazarte y consolarte, creí que había hecho desaparecer eso. Pero no puedo evitarlo Sab, cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, es como si todo lo que te odie estos años hubiera desaparecido, como si jamás hubiera pasado – La voz se le fue debilitando mientras acercaba su rostro al de Sabrina una vez más, pero esta vez ambos cerraron los ojos por la cercanía y los suaves y gentiles labios de Sirius se posaron sobre los de su esposa.

Los labios de Sabrina, dudando y temblando dejaron que Sirius la besara. Sirius la tenía sujeta por el rostro, y Sabrina alzo los brazos y se agarro del pelo de Sirius, lo acariciaba lentamente, Sirius dejo una mano en el rostro de Sabrina y atrajo con la otra el cuerpo de Sabrina más hacia él, lo que hizo que Sabrina tuviera que pararse.

Los besos, las caricias, todo parecía igual que antes. Incluso los suspiros, era como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado, como si todo lo que Sabrina había hecho hubiera quedado en un pasado lejano, como si Sirius la hubiera perdonado, más que eso, la había vuelto a amar, con la misma intensidad, sin problemas, sin nada.

Dímelo – Le rogó Sirius cuando tuvieron que parar por aire – Dime que el tiempo no lo ha cambiado, dímelo.

¿De verdad necesitas que te lo diga? – Le pregunto Sabrina, Sirius la miro a los ojos y vio la incertidumbre – Te amo, jamás deje de amarte… - Sirius sonrió y la volvió a besar.

Sirius quería detener el tiempo, quería detenerlo sobre esos besos, o esas caricias. Todo lo que lo hacia temblar y sentir que se quemaba cuando tocaba la piel de Sabrina. Sentía que la ropa le molestaba, como nunca antes, sentía que el espacio entre ellos era totalmente innecesario y sentía que tenía que acabar. Tenía que terminar el espacio, tenía que ser parte de Sabrina, como ya lo había sido antes… Poco a poco, la levanto en brazos sin cortar sus besos, la llevo con paso decidido a la habitación que tenía detrás de él, poco a poco, la desnudo y la hizo suya como si el tiempo jamás hubiera pasado…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Buen día – Le dijo Oliver a Alex, ella le sonrió.

Buen día – Le dijo sonriendo, entonces Harry se sentó cerca de ellos junto con Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Cameron.

¿Cam, viste a mi mamá? – Le pregunto – No tengo idea de donde esta… - Harry miro a la mesa de profesores, Sirius y Remus hablaban en silencio, pero la silla que tendría que ocupar su tía estaba vacía.

Esta entrando – Dijo, en efecto, Esperanza Méndez entraba en ese mismo instante por la puerta, entraba seguida de Sally disfrazada, ambas hablaban y Sabrina parecía preocupada.

¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Harry a Alex bajito.

No se, no me deja entrar en su mente – Le confeso Alex también muy bajito, Alex le había comentado a Harry que ella tenía una conexión parecida con su mamá a la que tenía con Harry. Pero más poderosa, mucho más poderosa.

¿Crees que esta relacionado con la misión? – Le volvió a preguntar bajito.

No… No creo. Harry, ¿Qué paso anoche? – Le pregunto.

¿Con tú mamá? Me mostró algunas cosas, sobre los bisabuelos – Dijo.

¿Nada más? – Dirigió su vista a la mesa de profesores. – La veo nerviosa.

No se que paso después de que me fui… Pero antes estaba muy bien – Alex asintió.

Debo ser yo, estoy con los pelos de punta – Cameron se dirigió a Harry con una sonrisa.

El galán aun no la ha besado – Alex lo fulmino con la mirada.

Cállate, vete con tú noviecita – Cameron se puso rojo.

Susan no es mi novia.

Pues, deberías pedírselo, la pobre lo esta esperando – Cameron la miro sorprendido y asustado

¿Tú crees? – Alex asintió.

Si hay algo que se es sobre mujeres. Deberías preguntárselo, de cualquier manera que lo hagas le gustara – Le dijo, entonces Oliver le sonrió a Alex.

¿Quieres dar un paseo esta tarde por el parque? – Alex estaba por contestar, pero entonces Sirius apareció frente a ella y Harry.

Chicos, Dumbledore los quiere ver esta tarde en su despacho – Alex asintió.

OK – Sirius se fue, entonces Alex miro a Oliver.

Lo siento – Le dijo.

No hay problema – Dijo Oliver – Es el destino que no quiere que estemos juntos, ya llegara el momento – Dijo parándose y yéndose.

Eso espero – Dijo Alex…

**Les aviso que por más que vean esta reconciliación las parejas aun no están juntas, ya lo verán más adelante. Y si quieren seguir viendo como continua esta historia solo aprieten ese pequeño botoncito y déjenme su opinión. Hasta entonces, esto fue…**

***Travesura Realizada***


	23. Capítulo 23: Informando

***Juro Solemnemente que mis intenciones NO son buenas***

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, sinceramente no he estado con mucha inspiración, pero ahora si así que aquí vamos. Lamento informar que probablemente ya no contesten los reviews los personajes, otra vez vuelvo a estar corta de tiempo, además voy a tardar más en actualizar ya que la semana que viene empiezo el colegio :S**

**Pero bueno, aquí cap. **

_**Capitulo 23: Informando.**_

Dos semanas… Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Harry había estado en el despacho de su tía. Y Harry creía que ya era suficiente, tenía que seguir averiguando porque Voldemort había decidido ir tras él y no Neville. Les había contado a Hermione y Ron los recuerdos y la relación entre su abuela y Voldemort, ellos habían creído que eso explicaba muchas cosas.

Sus dos amigos ya habían tenido su primera clase con Sabrina, en la cual (según le habían comentado) habían aprendido poderosos hechizos defensivos y de ataque. En ese momento Alex se acerco a ellos, los tres amigos estaban sentados en la Sala Común haciendo un trabajo para Snape.

Aquí tienes Harry – Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa pasándole una nota escrita en un pergamino color marfil.

Gracias – Dijo él con una sonrisa

¿Qué dice? – Pregunto Ron…

"Querido Harry: Esta noche tendremos nuestro segundo encuentro, aunque en este formaran parte Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore. Así que nos veremos a las ocho en el despacho de Dumbledore, no llegues tarde, y trae la capa de James.

Sabrina P."

¿Notas como usa el apellido de tu padre? – Dijo Hermione remarcando esa parte de la nota.

Es su apellido, ¿No? – Dijo Harry como señalando lo obvio, Hermione negó.

No lo es, es Black, ¿Recuerdas? – Harry frunció el seño.

¿Por qué crees que lo haga? – Hermione se encogió de hombros

Supongo que para que te identifiques más con ella – Harry sonrió - ¿Qué?

No es por eso, es por Sirius, porque supone que el no quiere que use su apellido después de todo, aunque conociendo el desprecio de Sirius por su apellido creo que le diría que ella se lo merece – Hermione le pego a Harry en la cabeza, el aludido se llevo la mano al lugar del impacto y la miro enojado - ¿Y ahora que hice?

No seas tan injusto con ella Harry, se ve que ha sufrido mucho, además ya tiene bastante con los despechos de Sirius para encima tener los tuyos – Harry hizo un bufido y agradeció que Alex se hubiera ido para que no tuviera que escuchar lo que estaba a punto de decir.

¡Ella nos abandono, Hermione! Además, Sirius jamás le hizo un despecho, al menos no uno cara a cara – Hermione negó.

Ayer por la tarde los escuche sin querer, estaban en un aula…

**Flash Back.**

Hermione se detuvo frente al aula abandonada del tercer piso y acerco su cara a la ventana…

… ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes jugar conmigo, Black? ¿Crees que soy tu trapo sucio? – Sabrina, disfrazada como Cassandra le ponía un dedo en el pecho recriminándole, Hermione puso un hechizo silenciador para que nadie pudiera oír esa conversación.

¡Yo no te use! Solo cometí un error – La risa soberbia de Sabrina fue ensordedora, Sirius la miro estupefacto.

¿Así que eso soy para ti? ¿Un error? ¿Llamas un error lo que paso hace dos semanas, nuestro matrimonio, nuestra hija? – Sirius levanto un dedo para que ella se callara.

No te atrevas a meter esas palabras en mi boca, Alex es lo único bueno que salio de nuestro matrimonio, lo único que no fue un engaño, aunque tal vez te hayas quedado embarazada apropósito… – Sabrina le pego una cachetada tan fuerte y con tal furia que Hermione pensó que Sirius le iba a pegar también, sin embargo retrocedió dos pasos con su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla lastimada. – Lo siento, no quise…

No me digas que fue sin querer porque ambos sabemos que querías decirlo, - Sirius se callo – Mi hija no fue buscada pero no por eso la amo menos – Levanto una mano cuando vio que él iba a responder – Y se que tu también la amas por eso deje que te siguiera viendo cuando me entere que se veían a escondidas. Pero ya no quiero esto Sirius, ya no. No quiero dejarte entrar a mi despacho y olvidarme que me odias porque pones tus manos sobre mi rostro, no puedo dejar que me uses – Sirius bufo.

Como si tú no me hubieras usado – Sabrina se adelanto dos pasos.

No, yo pude haberme ido, mentirte si le quieres llamar así a no contarte las cosas, pero jamás te dije que te amaba sin sentirlo Sirius. – El aludido se quedo callado, Sabrina lo miro a los ojos y al no escuchar respuesta se alejo dos pasos y miro el piso – Por eso creo que es suficiente, quiero el divorcio Sirius – Le dijo, su marido devolvió la vista a su mujer en seguida.

¿Qué? – Pregunto.

Si tú no tienes las pelotas para pedírmelo a mí te lo pediré yo a ti. No quiero seguir casada con alguien que no me ama, y que no quiere salvar nuestro matrimonio. Alex es grande, lo entenderá. Ya vivió con sus padres separados la mayor parte de su vida… - Sirius la miro alejarse hacia la puerta.

Pero… Pero… - Sabrina se giro sobre la puerta.

Si no me amas, no querrás seguir conmigo y a mí me será más fácil dejar de amarte si ya no tengo ataduras legales contigo Sirius, te enviare una lechuza cuando salgan los papeles – Antes que Sabrina saliera, Hermione salio corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

**End Flash Back.**

Como ves, Sirius ya la ha lastimado demasiado – Ron frunció el seño.

¿A que se refería con lo que paso hace dos semanas? – Pregunto el pelirrojo

No lo se, pero supongo que tuvieron relaciones – Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos – Y Sirius le dijo que la amaba.

No puede ser… - Dijo el morocho.

Harry tienes que admitir que Sirius no es un santo tampoco. Sabrina no es la única que ha hecho algo mal, Ahora vete vas a llegar tarde…

Harry miro el reloj, eran las ocho menos veinte, salio corriendo del lugar para poder llegar al despacho de Dumbledore a tiempo. Cuando llego frente el fénix grito la contraseña y se subió a las escaleras, golpeo la puerta dos veces y al escuchar un "pase" entro sin problemas… En la habitación se respiraba un clima de tensión, Sabrina (con su forma normal) estaba sentada al lado de una ventana con un gato en su regazo acariciándolo lentamente, Sirius, con el seño fruncido, sentado en la otra punta de la habitación la miraba sin cesar, mientras que Remus y Dumbledore miraban unos papeles y parecían conversar por lo bajo.

Toma asiento Harry – Le dijo Sabrina y le señalo una silla en el medio de la habitación, Harry se sentó. – Bueno, como ya sabes dejamos nuestro ultimo encuentro con que Voldemort creía que mi abuela seria una gran adquisición, quería obtenerla a toda costa… Pero ella ya había conocido a mi abuelo y debo decir que fue amor a primera vista – La sonrisa de Sabrina hizo que Sirius frunciera más el seño, cosa que todos miraron menos Sabrina.

Tienes que entender la importancia de esto Harry, es parte del porque Voldemort te odia – Le explico Dumbledore, Harry asintió.

Luego de lo que viste, Voldemort no dejaba de molestar a mi abuela, pidiéndole de salir que dejara a mi abuelo y así se fueron del colegio y mi abuela y mi abuelo se casaron, jóvenes debo decir… Luego de terminar su carrera como Aurors, su boda se les vino encima, y ese mismo día, Tom Riddle se presento al cuarto donde mi abuela esperaba e intento convencerla de fugarse con él, a lo que mi abuela se negó – Explico Sabrina, Harry frunció el seño.

¿Por qué no la hechizo? – Pregunto Harry.

Riddle no quería eso Harry – Le explico Dumbledore – Quería que tú abuela se uniera a él como compañera, él no iba a ser como su madre. – Harry asintió.

Ese día, le regalo un collar – Explico su tía. – Un collas que ella hizo grabar "E.P" Elizabeth Potter, lo hizo para molestarlo y lo logro. Voldemort odio a los Potter desde entonces, cualquier persona con ese apellido era su enemigo mortal. Por eso mismo no quiso matar a tú madre, el consideraba que ella había sido engañada por un Potter, igual que mi abuela. Las mismas condiciones, ambas eran inteligentes, grandes adquisiciones. Bellas.

¿Por qué aparece como que tú abuela mato a Nagini? – Pregunto Harry, Sabrina se puso seria de golpe, y el gato que descansaba sobre su regazo maulló inquieto cuando ella se movió.

La misión… la cual yo tengo… Mi abuela fue quien me ayudo Harry, ella fue quien me ayudo a matar a Nagini, mejor dicho quien me dio la idea, quien me explico muchas cosas que yo no entendía de mis visiones… - El silencio reino en la habitación, Dumbledore se reclino sobre su silla, Remus dejo de respirar, Sirius abrió los ojos, y Harry se quedo estático.

Pero ella esta… esta… - Sabrina sonrió.

Muerta si, pero yo siempre tuve un cuadro de ella, que apareció en mi casa el día que ella murió, es así como ella me ayuda, así como me contó cosas de Voldemort que ni tú mismo creerías Harry, el motivo de esta reunión Harry, es porque ya estas listo para lo que viene. Te he dado todas las armas contra Voldemort, tienes que aprender a usarlas… - Harry frunció el seño.

¿A que te refieres? ¡No aprendí ningún hechizo ni nada que sirva realmente! – Sabrina sonrió levemente.

Los hechizos no te ayudaran a vencerlo, tal vez a algún mortifago pero no a él… Harry, es hora… - Dijo Sabrina levantándose.

¿Hora de que? – Pregunto el sin entender nada.

De que pienses una estrategia para vencerlo. Hagas un plan, algo Harry, la guerra esta a pocas semanas de distancia, dos creo, estaremos aquí para ayudarte si lo necesitas, pero tiene que venir de ti. – Sabrina agarro a su mascota y le sonrió. – Puedes hacerlo con tus amigos si quieres. Sino me necesitan, yo me retirare…

Eres buena en eso – Fue increíble para Harry, ver como Sabrina pretendía que Sirius no existía y se despedía, para luego salir, dejando un Sirius mucho más mal humorado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aquí tienes – Le dijo ella sin siquiera mirarlo cuando apoyo los pergaminos sobre su escritorio.

¿Qué es? – Pregunto él sin siquiera mirar los papeles, sus dos ojos grises se concentraban sobre los suyos.

Los papeles del divorcio, ya los firme, solo tienes que firmarlo – Sirius la miro.

No voy a firmarlo – Le dijo serio.

¿Por qué no? ¿Quieres seguir usándome Black? – Sirius no paso por alto que había usado su apellido, el se paro.

No te use, además jamás dije que había mentido. – Declaro él.

Lo llamaste un error – Dijo Sabrina furiosa – Para mi eso fue como mentirme. Porque llamaste un error el decir que me amabas. – Sirius se quedo callado, Sabrina se alejo y resoplo. - ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué quieres seguir casado conmigo si me vas a atacar?

No lo se… - Declaro él furioso. – Por mucho que quisiera cambiarlo, te amo, y me muero por ti. – Su mirada de perro mojado le puso los pelos de punta a Sabrina, pero ella miro hacia otro lado.

Tienes que decidir Sirius, no voy a dejar que por las noches me ames y de mañana me odies, es todo o nada. Lo sabes. – El asintió.

Hay noches en que pienso que hubiera pasado si las cosas fueran diferentes… Tal vez estaríamos en nuestra casa, acurrucados en un sillón – Dijo él en tono melancólico, Sabrina lo miro.

Y tal vez nuestra hija estaría muerta, o Harry, quisiera que hubieras estado en mi lugar Sirius, porque el tuyo es mucho más cómodo – Dijo ella antes de desaparecer por la puerta…

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Remus se levanto se sorprendió de ver una lechuza negra picoteándole la ventana, pero se acerco y le saco el pergamino doblado del pico, la lechuza se fue… El miro la letra que decía su nombre y la reconoció en seguida, su corazón dio un vuelco y abrió la carta sin pensar…

"Remus: Me arriesgo a que cuando leas de quien es la carta no la leas, pero es por Cameron. Cuando todo esto termine, volveremos a Argentina, pero se que me odiara si no te vuelve a ver, así que te pido que te reúnas antes de desayunar conmigo en el salón vació del tercer piso, podemos arreglar una forma… Atte. Rachael Able."

Sabía que tenía que verla. Lo sabía. Pero su corazón decía que si la tenía cerca, él solo, no podría evitar besarla…

**Bueno, esto es todo. **

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a Carmen, quien es una gran lectora y escritora. Para ti Carmen :) **

**Ya saben si quieren seguir leyendo, solo déjenme un review… Esto fue…**

***Travesura Realizada* **


End file.
